Spirits with us
by Jihi
Summary: After meeting an early end Keitaro meets up with an unlikely friend but what will this friendship bring? Chapter 14 up at last! I'm not dead!
1. Chapter 1 Taken by mistake

AN: Hey everyone it's me again! Sorry I haven't been around much but hey I'm about to take my tests which will decide which University I'll get into, scary so I have to do tons of studying and scrape my social life not that I really have any… Anyway a few of you might've noticed that I removed my second fic 'Four blades' well the reason being is that well it's gone, I don't know how but its gone you know how reliable technology is and I don't intend to go through all of it again. So basically this is my attempt at a second fic it'll be similar to my first fic in terms of genre but a bit more ghostly, I won't say anything about the pairings for now. () means thoughts. Start-o! _This fic takes place during volume 10 of the manga._

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

Chapter one: Taken by mistake.

_If I knew I was going to die today, I wouldn't have done all that homework._

_Tenchi from Tenchi OVA_

-2000 late September-

After spending majority of his life trying to get into Toudai University, Urashima Keitaro finally got in after 3 failed attempts and other numerous incidents but that wasn't the worst bit. The worst bit is even though he passed he broke his leg before the initiation ceremony and missed majority of the first year thus he has to wait until the new school year to start before he can actually begin. During the months of recuperation, which was longer than expected because of his seemingly invincibility? He went through incredible emotional stress due to several girls and some other things. But just when he thought life couldn't get any worse, it does, as it seems fate is about to throw him another curve ball today.

-Hinata Sou-

"Sighs…" Keitaro sighed woefully his head lying on an open textbook. " I can't believe I have to wait until next year to start Toudai. A whole year, it seems so long… I can't be bothered with this." He shoves the book aside and ruffles his hair in frustration. "Argh!! Why me!? Why!?" He shouted. Suddenly the hole above his head opens up and revealed a brunette popping her head.

"Be quiet! Some of us are trying to study!" She tossed a book at him and it hits him dead on the face, smiling she retreated and closed the hole.

"Narusegawa." He mumbled as the book slowly slide off. Flopping on to his back he mumbles to himself. "Just friends, huh?" He closes his eyes as a frown makes its way on his face remembering the incident at the pool.

"Hey Keitaro." Naru pops up again from the hole but stops seeing him lying there. "Keitaro…" She lands next to him and nudges him with her foot "Hey." He looks up to face her.

"Yes?"

"You want to go out with me?"

"You mean a date?" He asks excitedly shooting up from the spot

"No!" She floored him with a punch. "Just to get some stuff."

"Kay." He managed to squeak out.

#-#-#

-Hinata town centre-

"You know this looks really complicated." Keitaro commented looking through one of the textbooks at the store.

"Oh that, it's easy." Naru glanced at the page he was looking at.

"Oh." He put the textbook away feeling his self-esteem shot down a notch.

"I got everything I want. And you?"

"Yeah." He absentmindly replied.

"Then lets go for a drink." She took him to a café where they were quickly seated and ordered their drinks. "What's wrong?" She asked the silent Keitaro.

"Mmm… it's just that this reminds me of our date." They both blushed.

"Hey, hey don't get the wrong idea this is just an outing between friends, got that?" She waged her spoon at him.

"Yeah, friends…hey Narusegawa about that…" He became hesitant for a moment before he plucked up the courage and said what was on his mind. "Are we really just friends?" There was a sudden silence among them.

"Hey! Look at the time, let's go or the others will worry about us." She got up to leave but was stopped by a firm grip.

"Narusegawa, can't we talk about this."

"No!" She wrenched free from his grip and ran off.

"Wait!" He laid down some money and pursued her. "Narusegawa!" He finally caught up with her "Please, lets talk."

"Leave me alone." She pushed him back and ran but unfortunately in her eagerness to get away from him she did not see the truck speeding towards her.

"Narusegawa! Look out!" Keitaro screamed and got up. Looking to her left she saw the on coming truck, frozen by fear she couldn't even move or budge. Just when she thought she was done for she was shoved out of the way by Keitaro and the next thing she knew there was a loud crash.

CRANG-SCREECH-BANG

#-#-#

"Hey, you OK?" Keitaro began to stir from the warm feminine voice. "Good, boy… that sure was some crash. I was beginning to worry."

"Ahh…" He put a hand over his eyes "Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?"

"I don't think that's important right now." The voice said again "I barely pulled you out of that wreckage."

"Thanks, can't believe I survived…" He sat up his hand still over his eyes.

"Who said you did?"

"What?" He immediately turned to the voice and saw a woman kneeling next to him with a staff in her hand.

"How are you Keitaro-san?" The woman cheerfully greeted him and helped him onto his feet. Like the idiot that he is around girls Keitaro just stood there holding her hand and admiring the woman, her long sky blue hair tied in a high ponytail, light pink eyes and the white kimono that she was wearing.

("Wow… what a girl… wait, why is her hand so cold? And that dress it looks a bit plain aside from that blue flower design down the side… hey that kind of looks like what dead people wear… dead people?") He shook his head violently. "Wait a second what did you say to me?"

"How are you?" She answered looking at their hands, Keitaro still a bit dim did not notice this.

"No, before that."

"Oh, that. You're dead." She plainly stated pulling her hand away from his limp hand.

"I'm what?" He asked still in shock.

"Dead." She took out a black book from her kimono sleeve and started to write in it at a certain page.

"Ha ha…" He laughed weakly "You're joking right?" Without even looking up she pointed behind Keitaro with her pen. Turning slowly he saw the wreckage, shakily he walks towards it.

"You're Urashima Keitaro, right?" She asked and getting no response she holds a mug shot photo next to his face [AN: It's the same photo as his Toudai ID, the really bad one.] "Yeah, Urashima." She scratched her head "Then why doesn't it match." She let go of her staff and just before it hit the ground it levitated slightly just parallel to the ground and she sat on it, taking out an abacus from her sleeve she began to work on it. "Let's see you were born on January 5th 1978 and this is the year 2000…" She continued to work on the sum taking out calendars, star charts, mystic items and even a crystal ball from her sleeve.

"I don't believe this…" Keitaro whispered at the scene, having wormed his way through the small crowd he came to see what the commotion was about and there what he saw shook him to the core. She was there, Naru crying over, over…him? Two paramedics went over to Naru and picked her up by the arms, one of them put a blanket over her and tried to comfort her whilst the other one along with another paramedic tended to Keitaro's bloody lifeless body and there were the police taking away the drunken driver of the truck and taking down notes. "How?" He reached out to his body but was surprised as his hand passed right through his body, staring at his hand he began to tremble. "…"

"Don't bother, that won't do you any good. Since you're dead you'd just past right through things in the living world." The woman scrunched up a piece of paper and tossed it aside. "Something's wrong."

"No, no… this can't be happening! No!" He spun on his heel and ran.

"Hey wait!" The woman called out. "It's dangerous for a lone spirit to wonder around when it gets dark! Argh! I hate it when they do that!" She sighed exasperatedly. "So it's gonna be the hard way, huh?" She looked down at the open black book. "Crap."

#-#-#

("This can't be happening.") Keitaro thought running in a random direction for an hour and finally he collapsed, finding himself in front of a small empty field he walked over to one of the industrial granite pipes and plopped down on it. (" How? When? Why? One minute I was drinking with Narusegawa, then I was chasing her and then the truck and, and…") He shook his head (" That woman, who was she? Maybe she can help.")

"Woof!"

He turned to see a small black dog barking at him.

"So what they say is true, dogs can see ghosts." He bent down to the dog.

"Not really, like us he's dead too." A familiar voice sounded behind him.

"You."

"Good boy Seeker, I knew you'd find him." She bent down and caught the dog jumping into her arms. "You sure were hard to find." She walked up to Keitaro.

"Who are you?"

"I'm what you people call a 'Grim Reaper'." She placed Seeker down.

"THE GRIM REAPER!?" He pointed at her.

" 'A' Grim Reaper not 'the' Grim Reaper, there are more than one you know. I mean how can anyone possibly guide the dead souls of the entire world to the under world by himself. No, I'm the Grim Reaper of this precinct of Hinata." She told him plainly and started dialling on a cell phone. "Hey Fran, it's me. Yeah, I found him. Call off the hunting party… thanks Fran, I'll see you soon."

"Erm, excuse me but er…"

"Yeah?" She smacked her forehead. "That's right I didn't tell you my name." She straightens herself out. "I'm Kagura Yuki and that's Seeker by your feet."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Urashima…"

"Stop." She cuts him off. "Urashima Keitaro, 22 years old, 3 year ronin, perusing a childhood dream, manager of an inn etc etc, am I right?"

"Yeah, how did you?"

"I'm a Grim Reaper, I know these things. Now lets move to more important matters…about your death…" She started nervously.

"Was a mistake." A voice finished. Yuki cringed as she slowly turned her head to the voice.

"Aunt-Haruka!" Keitaro exclaimed and ran towards the figure and upon reaching her she smacked him on the head.

"I'm not your aunt kiddo." She looked down on him.

"Hey, boss." Yuki unsteadily greeted.

"Ow…" Keitaro rubbed his head and looked at the figure that assaulted him, squinting slightly he looked at the figure and as far as he was concerned apart from the long ponytail and business suit the figured looked exactly like his aunt, even the way she held her cigarette in her mouth.

"Stop staring at me kid." She warned him. "Now, Yuki would you like to tell me as to why you took this kid when it wasn't his time?"

"Well, you see boss… well, he er just jumped in front of the truck and look here." She took out her black book and opened it to a page. "The way he's suppose to die is the same as what just happened, so I got mistaken. The record shows he wasn't even suppose to jump in front of the truck, well at least not now anyway." She whispered to her boss.

"Hmm, you have a point." The boss stroke her chin "Perhaps it's one of those 'anomalies ' you know where fate doesn't go according to plan, but it's very rare though… but it doesn't matter when ever one happens we must fix it, last time we ignored one it altered the fate of the entire would." She concluded.

"Right boss!"

"Excuse me." Keitaro interrupted the two whispering women. "Can someone tell me what's happening?"

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot you were there. Keitaro-san, this is my boss, the head of the spirit world, Shima Yumiko." She suddenly moves next to Keitaro "But everyone calls her boss, she's what you humans refer to as King Yama." Keitaro's eyes go wide.

"You mean, that's her!?" She nods.

"So be careful of what you say and she doesn't like being called old, even though she's even older than human civilization itself." She whispered the last part so that only he can hear or so she thought.

"I heard that!" Yuki jumped slightly. "Urashima-san." The said person turns to her. "I on behalf of my employee must apologise to you." She bows to him, glaring at Yuki she does the same.

"Yeah, sorry." She bowed deeply.

"What do you mean?" He asked the two.

(" It seems he's a bit dense.") Shima thought. "Ok, I tell it to you straight kid, your death. Was a mistake." She stopped to let the words sink in. "You weren't meant to die."

"Wh-what!?" He screamed.

"The thing is kid, that truck was meant to…" She turns to Yuki.

"Narusegawa Naru, boss." Yuki read from her black book.

"Right, that truck was meant to hit Naru whilst you were suppose to just stand there and stare in horror but something unexpected, a 'anomaly' if you will happened and you pushed her out of the way and here you are kid."

"But if I didn't Narusegawa would've died."

"Well, that's not entirely true." Yuki hesitantly started and turned to her boss, seeing her approval she continued. "She was meant to be hit by that truck and miraculously survive suffering only a few broken bones and be comatosed for 3 weeks." She notes his depressed expression, she turns to her boss to see if should go on and she nods. "But… that's not the worst bit, after she wakes up she realises her feelings for you and responds to your unrequited love by throwing herself into your arms. And from that point onwards the two of you live a happy life, both of you graduate hand in hand, you win the lottery 3 times and become a super millionaire, the two of you get married and have 2 daughters and a son…" She stops seeing Keitaro fallen form. "Are you OK?" The two women slowly approach him and he suddenly springs up.

"I can't believe this happened to me!!" He screams "Why me!! I had so much going for me!! Nnooo!!" He ran around in circles pulling out his hair.

"Was I like that?" Yuki asked her boss.

"Not quite, you also did one more thing." Just as suddenly as he started Keitaro stopped.

"And I died a VIRGIN!!"

"Yup." She nods "Just like when you died." Yuki's face glows a bright red.

"I've never even been with a woman!!"

"Or a man." Yuki comments her boss promptly smacked her on the head.

"Keitaro! Calm down, that's what I'm here to talk to you about." Seeing that her words weren't getting through she took out an electric teaser from her pocket and jabbed the hysteric Keitaro with it.

"Wah-argh!" He screamed and fell to the floor but somehow still remained conscious.

"You calmed down now?" He weakly nods. "Good. Since you weren't meant to die but you did anyway we intend to correct it." She moved back a bit as Keitaro moved up to her face.

"Really? How?" He grabbed her shoulders. "Then lets do it." He shook her shoulders but he fell to the ground again when she hit him for the third time.

"It's not that easy kid. I have to talk to the 2 big guys first." She shudders slightly.

"Huh?"

"You know." Yuki pointed up and down. " THEM."

"Oh." He nods realising what she meant.

"I better be off now, the sooner I see them the sooner we'll get you back to the living world." Shima turned to leave.

"But boss! What about him?"

"Well. Since he's your fault, why don't you look after him till he's resurrected?"

"What!?" Both Yuki and Keitaro half screamed.

"Hey, you said you needed help and since we're short on manpower why not take him. Not full time of course just until he get resurrected, sort of like an apprenticeship Grim Reaper. Yuki, take a few days off to show him around, of course I'll pay you for your troubles. Well, later." She waved and disappeared leaving behind a shocked Yuki and a confused Keitaro. 

"Great." Yuki muttered.

"Erm…" Keitaro was about to say something but stopped when Yuki turned to him.

"Guess we're stuck together, huh?" They both nod unenthusiastically. "Then, Urashima Keitaro, congratulations. You're dead." Keitaro didn't know how to respond to the last comment, was it a joke or a statement to state the obvious but being Keitaro he did what came naturally to him, he screamed, panicked, tripped over his own feet and passed out hitting the floor. "This might be harder than I thought right, Seeker?"

"Woof!" Her canine companion barked answering his master's question.

"Oh, yeah…" She looked down at Keitaro's unconscious form. Taking out her cell phone she dials a number, "Hey, Fran. It's me again, listen I got something on my hands so I might be occupied for a few days… that's great, thanks Fran… yeah, I'll need all the luck. Bye." Putting away the cell phone she half dragged Keitaro to the granite cylinders sat down against and placed Keitaro's head on her lap. "I wonder if I have the strength to get through this?" She asked herself and looked to the night sky.

End of chapter 1

AN: Well, that's it for now this chapter was a bit short because it was for introductory purposes. Don't expect me to update anytime soon, I don't even plan on working on the next chapter until after June 29th 2004 11:30am, that's when my last test ends by the way, so there. I hope you all enjoyed this small sample and please forward your comments, until next time see ya, oh and wish me luck.

PS Again, can anyone please tell me how to upload chapters properly? Any information will do. Thank you.       


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the afterlife

AN: If you are reading this that means I am now free, it still feels like a dream to me… now all that's left is for me to wait for my results which will determine whether I get into my choice of uni or not. So basically, it's quite nerve shattering for me… I think I'm gonna cry. Ah, screw that. Anyway I'm sorry for the lateness but you know this and that and such so I got delayed, sorry? Well, I read the reviews from my last chapter and noticed many of you referred to an anime called Yu Yu Hakusho, since I didn't know what it was I typed it into the search engine and checked it out. To my surprise I had actually seen this anime before when it was first released, which was about 1995-1996? In HK I only seen up to the episode where the hero, who I don't know the name and his friends went to rescue the snow maiden, I think it was the snow maiden. Well, as I was saying that was the last episode I saw about 8 years ago and I never did finish watching the series, but maybe I should from what I remembered it was quite good the reason that I didn't finish the series was because I moved to the UK and back then and even now there wasn't many anime available, if any. Now this fic was born a few months ago when images of the anime suddenly appeared in my head so I decided to put Keitaro in this situation, I don't know why though… so in a way this fic does have elements from Yu Yu Hakusho but it will **NOT **be a crossover, as I don't know/remember much but I will take some elements from it, just a bit so there. I'm so sorry to have bothered you all with all this talk but I just wanted to clarify everything to you all, you deserve that much. So without further ado, I give you chapter two. Anything in () means thoughts and I do apologise for the poor grammar, it can't be helped but we all have our flaws. Start-o!  

Disclaimer: I don't owe love hina.

Chapter two: Welcome to the afterlife, oh! And watch that first step

 _To die will be an awfully big adventure._

_J.M. Barrie 1860-1937: Peter Pan (1928)_ 

"Urghhh." Keitaro moaned beginning to wake from his slumber. "Where am I?" He got up from the futon and rubbed his eyes. "I had the strangest dream, urgh." He shook his head. "I thought I was dead and…"

"Morning, Keitaro! Would you like your eggs scrambled or sunny side up for breakfast?" A voice called out from the door.

" Scrambled, if you don't mind. Like I said, weird…dream!?" He franticly turned to the direction of the door. "Yuki-san!?"

"Yeah? And it's Yuki-chan if you want."

"If you're here, that means I'm really, really…"

"Dead." She answered and put some salt on the eggs. "Could you just wait a bit in the main room, it won't be long."

"…sure…" He replied blankly and walked out of the kitchen banging into the doorframe before he stumbled out. Now safely seated Keitaro began to think through his current situation (" Right, I'm dead…I'm dead…I'm dead…yes! I know I'm dead, now what?") He ruffled his hair in frustration ("Argh! Nothing seems to make sense!") He banged his head against the table but soon stopped. (" This is hopeless…") He turned to the window. "Some light would be good." He walked up to the windows and pulled open the curtains, what lied before him amazed and shocked him. In front of him was a large city of neon light signs and heavy traffic, pushing the window the open he stepped on to the balcony and stared below him to the bustling streets below. "Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment on the 31st floor of the northern apartments, in the spirit world." Yuki appeared from behind and laid down two plates on the table and one on the floor for Seeker. "Come on, eat, you just died you need to replenish your spirit energy." Giving one last glance at the city he sat down by her. "You seem confused." She noted he wasn't touching his food. "Don't worry, you'll get over the shock of being dead." She placed some food in her mouth.

"…it's all over." He began to shudder

"Listen." She placed her fork down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Death is not the end but merely the beginning." He stared at her with teary eyes. "Don't worry, your death was a mistake and I'm sure boss will do everything in her power to bring you back to life." She said in a determined voice. "Now, seriously you must eat."

"Alright." He wiped his eyes dry and began eating but stopped. "Hey, where are my glasses?"

"You don't need them since you're a spirit now, short sightness was a flaw of your living body not soul."  

"Makes sense but since I'm dead why do I need to eat?"

"Well, it's like this." She cleared her throat and thought for a minute. "Do you know what a soul is?" she asked.

"Erm… it's a thing that lives in the body?" he answered weakly.

"Hmm, that's half right. A soul is actually a form of pure energy existing in the living world through habiting a vessel." She read from a book labelled 'Spirit World Definitions' that appeared out of nowhere.  "You see, when a bodiless soul exists in the living world it's energy will slowly be drained, although they won't die again they will however fade and it is the job of a grim reaper to lead the souls to the spirit world before that happens… of course," She leans back a bit "There are some exceptions like stray ghosts that linger in the living world and somehow stay there through one way or another and refuse to come here."

"What does that have to do with eating?" He suddenly chimed in.

"I'm getting to that!" She swatted past him with the thick book. "I'm sure you heard of Ki, Chi and other types of life energy right? They all have their subtle differences but are nearly the same, however for connivance sake let's group it all together and call it Spirit Energy [SE]." He slowly nods. "The soul is made of SE and being in the living world drains it but with a body the process is dramatically reduced."

"Is that how people die? When their SE is reduced?"

"Kind of, there are two ways a person can die. One, when a person's SE reaches a low level such that they cannot possibly stay in the living world anymore, this is usually when a person is old or ill. Two, when the body is badly damaged, usually accidents like you. The purpose of dying is so the soul can recharge itself in the afterlife, which includes hell, heaven and spirit world/purgatory/limbo depending on what you did in life. Now we come to your question, although in the spirit world SE reduction is almost negligible it does still happen through injuries and exhaustion." She sipped some tea "What we're eating now isn't really eggs it's more like a substitute that looks and tastes like the real thing but it does what it's suppose to do and that is to recharge your SE. You get it now?"  

"I think so…" He scratched his head.

"Don't worry, it took me a while to get it as well." She finished her breakfast and pushed a button on a remote turning the TV on.

"It's just like the living world." Keitaro commented.

"Good morning, and welcome to Spirit World News Network. It is now 8:00am Spirit World Hour and we now bring you the morning news."  A small piece of music played after the newsman finished his announcement what followed was a series of what a person would typically expect from news. "That was a waste of my time. You done?"

"Yes." Keitaro set aside his fork.

"Good." Yuki got up and started cleaning the table "I need to take you to see the boss. By the way you mind if I just call you Kei? It sounds better." She smiles seeing him blush.

#-#-#

-Half hour later on the streets-

"Watch out Kei!" Yuki pulled on Keitaro's arm jerking him backwards avoiding the car.

"Watch it jackass!" The driver shouted from his window.

"You watch it! You're speeding!" Yuki shouted at the fading car. "The nerve of him! And you Kei, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, it's just that… all of this is so… wow." He gestured to the skyscrapers surrounding them. "This is like New York or something…" He continued to stare.

"You'll get used to it, now stop loitering and lets go!" She yanked on his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Spirit World Head Quarters."

"Where's that?"

"That!" Yuki pointed.

"!" Keitaro looked at where Yuki pointed and saw a large white building at the end of the long street, if the other buildings seemed impressive then the SWHQ was simply incredible. "…"

"Quite a site isn't it? The SWHQ is where souls are gathered there and sentenced, not only that it also monitors the activities of souls in the living world and centre of law processing in the afterlife." Yuki walked you to the large towering front gate and showed the armed guard at the bottom a card. Nodding at Yuki the guard signalled to his colleague at the top of the guard tower and the giant steel gates opened with a mechanical churning noise. "Thanks. Kei! Come on!" She waved to him.

"Yeah." He ran up to her. Once past the gate Keitaro got a full view of the HQ, the 3 large white buildings were built like fortresses towering above him as far as his eyes can see. Standing in front of the middle building he looked around him and noticed many people around chattering and laughing. "Why are there 3 buildings?"

"Reincarnation centre." She pointed to the building on there left. "The place where souls from Heaven, Hell and here are sent to be reborn. Judgement." She pointed the building on the right "Where souls from the living world are brought and sentenced. And finally, the nerve centre of the Spirit World _[Man-naka /centre]_" She pointed to the building in front of them where everything is handled data, laws you name it."

"It's so orderly."

"What do you expect? Every soul passes through here, if we don't keep it up it'll go all chaotic." She led him to the escalators. "We're going to the first platform and then the evaluator to the top floor to see the boss."

"How high is this escalator?"

"Don't know, why?"

 "Nothing…" He replied grimly and looked over the railing and noticed they were considerably high up.

#-#-#

"Fran, where are those two?" Yumiko spoke into the intercom on her desk. " They're here now? What were they doing? Just get them in here!" she turned the intercom off and a few moments later Yuki supporting a pale faced Keitaro walked through the doors.

"What happened to him?" Yumiko pointed to Keitaro.

"He looked over the railing and kind of threw up but luckily he didn't hit anyone."

"Sighs…Let's put that aside, I called the two of you because I need to explain to you the current situation. Take a seat." The two sat down in front of the large desk. "Keitaro, I've spoken to both God and Satan and said that they're OK with resurrecting you but in order to do so we need to change a lot of things in the living world and before that we might need to change you fate and repair your body, all of this will take time."

"So boss, how long will it be?"

"I really don't know but it'll be within half a year." She noted the two's stunned expression. "I'm sorry but that's the best I can do."

"No that's OK." Keitaro recomposed himself. "I should really thank you instead."

"Don't worry, it's my job to correct these mistakes though they are rare but when they happen something big always follows."

"Oh, but where will I stay?" Keitaro frowned at this.

"Hmm… we don't have many vacancies due to the resent increase in souls staying in the spirit world and you don't have clearance to go to Heaven and I seriously doubt you'd like to go to Hell, do you?" She laughed as he shook his head profusely. "Ha ha, I thought so. So that only leaves one option." She turns to Yuki "Would you mind putting him up?"

"Mmm…I'm not sure a guy and a gal."

"You could use a room mate."

"Can you cook and clean?" She asked Keitaro.

"Yes."

"Good. Then you can stay, I can't really cook nor clean anyway." She shrugged.

("That would explain the eggs this morning.") He clutched his stomach.

 "Good, that's settled." She opened a draw and took out a thick pile of papers. " Now, Keitaro I expect you to help Yuki during your stay here in the spirit world, as in you will be her assistant doing this and that until your resurrection."

"Cool, I get a flunky to boss around!" Her excitement died as Yumiko stared at her.

"He's not a toy. I've already signed all the papers and all I need is your signature here." She rubbed her wrist and pointed to a line at the bottom of the front page of the pile.

"Here?" She nods.

"Now in your current state if you were to go out there you probably won't be able to handle some of the more 'ghastly' spirits." She shares a knowing look with Yuki. "So, you'll need a 'SE enhancement' operation."

"Operation?"

"Yuki, take him to Reincarnation centre and get it done but first tell data handling on the mid floor."

"Ok Boss, come on Kei." She held him by his collar and dragged him out to the elevator.

"Wait! What operation?" He screamed.

"Don't worry it's a little operation for everyone that goes out to the living world constantly, it helps to increase your SE so you're more resilient to draining effects of the living world… and among other things." She whispered the last bit.

"What?"

"Nothing! Oh! Here we are!" They stepped out into a large electronic room.

"Is this one room!?"

"This room makes up the entire floor. This floor and others above it act as data handling processing the data of the living world and storing the data of everyone in human history their lives, memories and experiences."

"?"

"Sighs… to accurately record history and develop technology, the R & D get the data here and develop… things." They reach a lone desk in the middle of the room where a white haired man is furiously typing at a terminal.

"Hey, Ed. Listen I'm here to pick up the slip, boss should've sent it down by now."

"Over there." Ed indicated with a flick of his head to the side of the desk.

"Thanks, don't work too hard." He chuckles a bit but never stops working. "Great guy but bit of a workaholic."

"A bit?" Keitaro looks back at him.

"Hard to believe he's been doing that since the beginning of human history." She smiled pushing G on the elevator panel.

"How long!?" The doors close on him.

#-#-#

-At the reincarnation centre-

"So this is today's guinea pig." A woman dressed in a black and white nurse outfit prodded.

"Yep." Though obscured in the shadows one can see Yuki nodding her head.

"What is this!?" Keitaro screamed from where he laid strapped half naked to a metallic table in a dark room and the only light source being the lamp shone over him.

"Please, you must relax." The nurse pressed him down. "We don't want any accidents." She told him in an eerily calm tone her expression never changing.

"Kisaragi-san, make it so."

"Yes, let's begin." She pulled on her gloves and snapped her fingers making a terminal elevate from the floor next to where she is standing. "Are you ready, Keitaro-san?"

"No!!" He protested and struggled against the restraints.

"I will take that as a yes." She pushed down on a big red button and a massive machine shaped like a cannon descended upon Keitaro.

"Ah ah ah ah ahh…." He tried to scream but passed out.

"Funny how that always work." Yuki giggled.

"I remember it like yesterday when you where in his position and you passed out as well." Kisaragi pushed the button again and the machine retracted back into the ceiling.

"Heh heh." She laughed sheepishly. "But is that thing really necessary? Couldn't you use some sedatives instead?"

"It's more cost effective this way. Are you going to stay or come back later?" She asked in her monotone voice.

"I'll stay, just in case you blow him up or something." She narrowed her eyes at her.

"Spoil sport."

#-#-#

"Ah… my head, it hurts…" For the second time today Keitaro woke up confused but this time he has a headache to go with it.

"You just went through a enhancement operation there are some side effects." A familiar voice spoke to him.

"Yuki-chan, all of this is so unbelievable." He shook his head

"Take this." She handed him some capsules. "It'll stop the headache."

"Where are we now?" He swallowed the capsules. Shuddering at the sudden breeze he looked around. "Are we on a building?"

"Yes." She walked up to the edge of the roof her staff in hand. "Come see, you'll like the view."

"It's Hinata!" His eyes went wide with reorganisation. "Hey! There's my prep school!" He pointed.

"We're on top of the Hinata department store." She got out her black book and flicked through the pages.

"Why are we here?"

"What else?" He looked at her then at the book. "To harvest souls."

#-#-#

"So how do we do this? Do we just go up to someone and take their soul?" Keitaro asked the two now seated on a bench next to the road.

"We can't do that as it's considered murder, we wait." She leaned back and stretched her neck.

"Just wait?"

"Yup." Sitting patiently Keitaro watches the people pass by one by one busy with their own lives. "As spirits normal people can't see us."

"Huh?"

"Isn't that what you're thinking?"

"No. I was thinking why does everyone have some sort of…" He tried to make a gesture with his hands.

"An aura of colour around them?" She finished for him.

"That's right! So you can see them too?"

"All spirits can see the auras of the living." She bent down to ruffle Seeker's fur.

"What is it?" He looked at another person passing by.

"It's the result of a soul inhibiting a body, a SE aura is given off indicating that the person is alive and it tells us how they're feeling. The dead do not give off auras, that's why you didn't see anyone in the spirit world have one."

"Woof!" Seeker barked at a person opposite the street.

"Here's our target." Yuki pointed to the man Seeker barked at. "Kei, do you notice anything strange about his aura?"

"It's black." He simply answered.

"Exactly. A black aura represents that the person is about to die through an accident, it's black because the soul can sense the impending threat." The man walks under a building that was currently under construction. "And I think there's our accident." She looks up and seems a crane lifting several steel girders, just then a strong breeze blew by and due to the sudden movement a single girder fell out of place and headed straight for the unknowing man below.

"That's gotta hurt!" Keitaro turned away as the girder made contact and a sickening splat was heard.

"He doesn't feel a thing, he's dead. Let's get to work." She dusted her kimono and proceeded to the small crowd that has gathered around the accident. Harmlessly passing through the crowd, literally passing through them the two stands next to the dead body.

"I feel ill." Keitaro clutched his stomach.

"You get ill very often, don't you? Trust me, it does get better." Bending down she grabbed the body's hand and pulls on it pulling the body's soul out as well. "There you go. Suzuki-san, correct?" The confused soul nods. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you're dead." Not taking the news well the soul begins to cry and moans about not having done this and that. "There, there it isn't the end. My assistant and I are going to deliver you to the other side where you can get some rest and do whatever, OK?" The soul nods and wipes some tears away. "Now can you please sign here." She pointed to a line in her book. "Thank you." With a snap of her fingers a little spark of light appears in front of them, without warning the little spark expands to form a gateway of light. "Now, if you can just step through this gateway and you'd be on your way." Without a word Yuki shoves the soul in and the gateway disappears.

"Is that it? That's how you do it?" She nods "Wow, no wonder everyone says they see a tunnel of light." He smiles.

"We still got a few more to do before our shift is over." She looked over her book. "And they're on the other side of town, faulty brakes on a car." She noticed his stare and answered him. "You know this area well, what's the fastest way?"

"The tram."

"Cool, let's go."

#-#-#

-5 hours later Hinata Park-

"What do you think of your first day as assistant Grim Reaper?" Yuki asked soaking her feet in the lake.

"Tiring." Keitaro sprawled on the grassy floor next to her. She giggles a bit.

"Next time I'll let you do it. It's late we should get going…" The sound of a ring tone goes off in her sleeve. "Hello? Uh huh, my shift is over now. What? A hungry ghost? I'll be there."

"Are you alright? 'Cause you look worried."

"Oh, nothing. Seeker, take Kei home Boss wants me to deal with something."

"Woof." Seeker nods and bites Keitaro's pants pulling him in the direction out of the park.

"Hey! Watch it." He complained as the small but powerful dog dragged him along.

"I'll be back home but don't wait up." She waved goodbye to the disappearing two. "Right." Reaching into her kimono Yuki pulled out a Beretta M1934, taking out the magazine clip she examined if there were any bullets left satisfied she pushed it back in place. "Time to get going." Saddling her staff she flew into the night sky.

End of chapter 2 

AN: Another explanatory chapter but I promise you all the story will pick off soon so please bear with me for now, it'll be quite a read. Speaking of read have any of you read Magister Negi Magi yet? It's so good, I've already read the first 5 volumes and wow! Anyway whilst I was reading it and I want a confirmation, did it mention that Setsuna [I hope I got her name right] is a member of the shinmei ryu? As in the one Motoko is in? And when she mentioned her sensei's were they the Aoyama sisters? Do any of you think that this suggests the story takes place in the same dimension as Love Hina? I mean I can imagine one of the Love Hina characters suddenly dropping in the story. Well, See Ya!       


	3. Chapter 3 Learning to cope

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

Chapter 3: Learning to cope  

_I care not; a man can die but once; we owe God a death._

_William Shakespeare 1564-1616: Henry IV, Part 2 (1597) _

"You seem to be getting quite good at this." Yuki smiled as she sat by the road watching her assistant sending a soul off.

"Nothing really." Keitaro walked up to her side and took the towel she offered him. "Is that it for the day?"

"Mmm, yeah for today." She flips through her black book. "Fancy a drink at Mike's before we get back?"

"Why not?"

"OK, hope on." She thumbed her staff. Getting on the staff the two and Seeker fly off into the sky. "How's your flying?"

"Not very good, I keep crashing into things or lose control and fall." He rubbed his head and remembered the bumps. All of this had started four days ago when Yuki suggested that he should consider flying as a means of transport not only was it fun, economical and convient it would save Yuki a lot of time and energy offering him lifts. So after a short shopping spree at the spirit world department store he picked out a snowboard instead of a staff, in the end though it didn't really matter as long he was comfortable with it it'd be fine. For all Yuki cared he could've picked out a vacuum cleaner and she say it'd be OK as long as he can use it.

"How about we try again tonight?"

"Sure… I just hope I don't fall into the lake again." She laughed a bit and begins lowering themselves to the old abandoned district of Hinata. Walking down the slums they end up at an old worn out shack, opening the front they revealed that the interior was very much the opposite of the exterior. Inside the shack was a large spacious bar where various people sat at various tables' talking and laughing, many of them dead like themselves.

"Mike!" Yuki called out at the front bar and a tall man walked over to her. "The usual for me and something light for him." He nods and fetches them their orders.

"This place is amazing. Who would've guessed that this place is the gateway to the afterlife and nobody alive can see it." Keitaro looked around the bar "I'm still not use to it."

"I'll say kid!" Mike returned with their drinks. "I remember the first time I saw you Yuki-chan here carried your unconscious ass on her back and then later that night Seeker was dragging you by the ankles through the front door, and you looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck." Mike patted Keitaro hard causing him to choke on his drink. "God! You sure make an impression kid!" Mike laughed.

"Thanks." Keitaro horsed recovering his breath.

"Say kid, how long have you been dead now?"

"10 days?" He thought for a moment before replying.

"That ain't long. Not like Yuki-chan here, 500 years and still young!"

"!"

"We spirits don't age, even when we die of old age our soul's appearance reflect the time we had the most memories of."

"I'll leave the two of you alone I got other customers, you two ain't the only reaper of souls." With that he left.

"He's a nice guy isn't he?" Keitaro nods rubbing the spot that Mike patted him. "Shame how he died." She answers him before he asked, "He was murdered. I harvested him"

"Ooo." He looked at Mike talking with his customers. "Hey, Yuki-chan how did you die?"

"Sorry Kei, but that's a rather personal question." She gulped down her drink.

"I'm sorry."

"That's OK." She absentmindly stared at her empty glass. " You done? We need to get you flying." Gulping down his drink he a bit dizzily follows her to the back where a large metal gate is situated. Sliding a card through the card reader attached to the side the large gates open and a bright blue light shines through and once it stopped a portal stands behind the gates, in the blink of an the two disappeared in to the portal.

#-#-#

"Keep it steady." Yuki flew next to Keitaro a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think about the ground."

"I'm trying." Keitaro wobbled on his snowboard spreading his arms out for balance.

"That's good." She let him go. "Now lean forward slightly." He did as he was told. "Not too much!" She corrected him. " That's right, keep your focus. Lean to the side when you want to turn." She followed him as he turned left.

"Achoo!" He sneezed and he began to plummet.

"Kei! Pull up!" Yuki dived after him. Just as he was about to fall into the lake Keitaro readjusted himself and stopped just on the surface on the waters. "That was close your concentration breaks too easily." She wiped her forehead. "Let's call it a day."

"I want to try a bit more." He levitated higher into the air.

"Suit yourself but don't over do it, we need to get up early tomorrow." She flew by his side.

"I thought it was our day off." He waved his arms a bit.

"It is but I wanted to do something." She winked at him.

"OK." He blushed slightly and then started swaying left and right trying to find his balance.

"I'll see you back home and watch out for other flyers, we're in the spirit world and you're not the only one who can fly. See ya!" She soared off into the night city.

"OK Keitaro, concentrate! Concentrate!" He took a deep breath and began going over the basics.

-Else where in the spirit world-

"Hurry Dr, my patience runsss thin!" A large figure hissed at a petite man seated over a table working on some sort of machine.

"I cannot work under these conditions. Please, I have not had a moments rest in the last few days." The figured trembled. The large figure reached forward and wrapped its large hand around the man's neck.

"You will rest when your work is done!" The figure spat frightening the man "I had to go through a lot of trouble to get you! That woman put a bullet through my arm and almost 'Over-Souled' me! Those dogs at the SWHQ hasss caught wind of our little operation, now do your job or I'll 'Over-Soul' you!" The figure raised its other hand and was about to strike the man but a third hand out of nowhere stopped him.

"Stop this." Said the owner of the third hand who stepped forth to reveal himself clad in a long black trench coat, western hat and a mask that was half black and half white attached to his waist was a silver western 6 shooter and a long sheathed katana.

"What are you doing here?"

"To give you a warning." The masked man placed the Dr down. "It's no longer safe here, the Spirit World Police [SWP] knows of this location."

"How!?"

"Because of this." He masked man pulled out a small device from the man's clothing. "It seems our good Dr has been wearing a tracking device."

"What!? You deceiving…" The masked man stopped the large figure's rant.

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage." He mused.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

"What shall we do with the Dr? Can I eat him?" The figure drooled.

"Hmm, why not? There are other Drs out there that we can use. Bon-appetite my reptilian friend."

"Finally. It seems you do have your usesss Dr." The man watched in horror as the figure opened its mouth large enough to swallow him whole. Screams of pain soon followed, then by silence and the sound of a hollow object fell to the floor.

"I wish you had more manners, Reptile." The masked man said picking up a pale green orb lying on the floor of where the former Dr once stood.

"Like I need you to tell me how to absorb soulsss, you haven't even tried it. Why don't you? It'sss good." Reptile belched.

"Like I said, manners." He pocketed the orb. "Now, we need another Dr but who?"

"I have a person in mind but what about the SWP?"

"I'll take care of them." The man examined the tracker "You worry about getting our person." Reptile snickered knowing the carnage that will soon follow stepping back he allowed the shadows to swallow him and faded away.

"Hmm. I wonder if I'll see you again inspector Kagura? Ha ha! I can't wait!" His cheerful voice died suddenly and was replaced by one of sadness and regret. "But before that I have personal business to attend to."

#-#-#

"Woof!" Seeker barked into Keitaro's ear.

"Ow! Seeker, stop that!" He sat up from his futon. "What is it?" He noticed a note attached to Seeker's collar.

"Kei, since I couldn't wake you up I decided to head off first. On the table you'll find a card key, that's your pass that you can use to get around. Another thing there's also another card with it read the instructions carefully and I'll meet up with you. P.S. feed Seeker."

After he finishes reading the note he looked down at Seeker who was pawing at his bowl.

"OK, I'll feed you." Heading into the kitchen he fetched some food for himself and Seeker. "Let's see." He sat down at the table and read the second note whilst he ate.

"Kei, what you have in front of you is a 'Telepathy Card [TC]' think of it as a cell phone but with a twist, you'll notice that there are two in front of you. One of them has my picture on it and the other is blank the reason for that is because the one with my picture has my SE in it so you can call me but only me, the other one I want you to put some of your SE into it, it's the same principle as flying." He read the first bit of the note.

Picking up the cards he examined them holding up the blank one he inputted some of his SE into it and moments later his pictured emerged on the card. "Cool, now how do I use it?" He picked up the note and read the rest.

"To use the card put my card to your forehead and think of me and try to talk in your mind, only one of us need to have a card in order for a link to be established. Try it, Yuki"

"So, I just do this." He put Yuki's card on his forehead. (" Yuki-chan?")

("Kei, is that you?")

"Wow!" He almost fell of his chair (" I mean, wow!")

("Hey, you figured out how to use the card! Handy isn't it?")

("Yeah, where are you?")

("I'm at the HQ right now.")

("I'm almost done where do you want us to meet?")

("Meet me at Mike's and bring your board and the cards, I'm not giving you lifts and it's only a short journey. Bye!") Putting the cards away he cleared the table, gathered his items and headed off with Seeker close by.

-At Mike's-

The gate at the back opens and two people walk out. "Yuki-chan, where are we going?" Keitaro waved to Mike amazed that the bar never seems to be empty.

"Somewhere you know." She walked out the front door and saddled her staff. "Do I need to give you a hand?"

"I'm OK." He took out his board and attached his feet to it. "Ready!"

"Then let's go." The two lifted off. Flying through the skies Yuki and Seeker enjoys the view below them while Keitaro lags behind trying to stay in the air.

"Yuki-chan! Slow down a bit! Ouff!" He bumped into her but managed to stay airborne. "Ow! Why did you stop?"

"Because we're here." She pointed to their building in front of them.

"Hinata Sou!"

"Yep, we're just in time for your funeral." She landed by the front door but stopped again.

"What's wrong?" Keitaro asked.

"Kei, is there anyone in here that you know of who posses a strong SE?"

"Erm, I think Motoko-chan because she uses Ki attacks. Why?"

"Then we should be careful not to be seen by her it's true that the living can't see us but there are exceptions, especially ones that high SE." He nods understanding that they must be cautious. Walking through the front door Keitaro sees that no one is around, following Yuki to the back yard he sees everyone else was gathered there and all dressed in black, it seems that they opted for a western funereal. Taking cover the two spectres watch they procedures take place, one by one the Hinata residents and guests walk past the open coffin and shed tears of grief, some silent, some great outbursts.

"I never knew they cared." Keitaro stared on, hurt apparent in his face.

"Mm, sometimes people often have difficulties expressing their feelings and so they rather not show it at all but in the end they're only fooling themselves." They continued to look on and see the next phase of the funeral taking place as a priest stepped up to the podium and said his piece, again tears were shed. Next was the eulogy, which was given by Haruka.

"Is that boss?" Yuki stood up and saluted.

"No, that's my aunt." He pulled her back down

"My God! I could've sworn… no wonder you got confused when you first saw boss. They can pass as twins." He nods to himself. Now Haruka was pointing to the coffin her blank expression now fading replaced by tears causing her to stop.

"I've never seen her like that. Aunt Haruka, crying? I would've never thought possible."

"She's a woman too, ya know." Yuki snapped at him somehow feeling insulted. When Haruka was asked if she would like to stop she refused and recomposed herself, redirecting the audience to the coffin she continued. "What do you think of your body?"

"What do you mean?" He blushed

"Not like that! Just what do you think?"

"I don't really know what to say, I mean it's pretty strange looking at your own dead body and all…"

"What if I told you that isn't your body?"

"Then what is it?" Keitaro pointed to the coffin.

"It's a fake made of flesh and bone but not your body, your real one is back at HQ."

"What's it doing there? Ow!" He rubbed his head from where Yuki just smacked him.

"To be repaired, remember? The first day at boss's office?"

"Oh yeah but when did they make the switch?"

"Right after your body was brought into the hospital, we have people working in the living world as well."

"Hey, if they're burying my body now how will I get revived? Pop out of the coffin whilst 6 feet down under?"

"You don't have to worry we've already got that covered, all you have to worry about is how your body is doing."

"Specking of which, how is my body?"

"Well, Kisaragi should be working on it as she's the head of the entire biological science department and…" The two sweat drop as they imagine Kisaragi shouting 'it's alive!' over the sounds of thunder and a hunched man limping around carrying various body parts. "Let's not think about that right now and have faith that it'll turn out OK." She smiled nervously and a sudden shiver came over the two.

#-#-#

SWRC

"Argh!!" A woman's voice screamed in the dark.

"More power." Said a feminine figure wearing a wielding mask, extending her hand she pushed a button on a console making electrodes appearing from the ceiling and firing electricity at the metal table.

"Argh!!" The voice screamed again.

"More." She said again and increased the power causing a large explosion. "I've done it." She removed her mask and twisted a dial which had the options such as 'woman's scream', 'man's cries of agony', 'maniacal laughter', 'rattling chains', 'Barney', '80's disco' and 'off' to the 'off' position and walked up to the charred table "Compact instant lunch Version 1.1." She picked up a metallic box on the table and opened it to reveal what seemed to be charred sardines? "Still needs work." She plainly stated and moved over to another table on the opposite end of the large dim room, the only light source following her movements "What do we have here?" She ate one of the sardines and ran her gloved hand across the body on the table. "Urashima Keitaro." She read from the toe tag "What a sample." She then turned on a screen and read the note sent to her.

"Kisaragi, I need you to repair Urashima Keitaro's body ASAP! Tell me what you need and I'll give you access to it. Shima Yumiko."

"I've already preformed a cross examination of the body and found numerous abnormalities, his body posses traits that don't seem human but the most noticeable one is super healing. Although I can repair the body the parts required are hard to come by and are all made in Heaven. Kisaragi." She typed in her reply and sent it, moments later a reply came back.

"That's OK, I'll get you clearance for the parts. SY."

"Where should I begin?" Her thoughts however were interrupted by a voice. (" Master, is that you?")

("…")

(" Yes master, the link is secure only I can hear you.")

("…")

("Yes, I have the body with me.")

("…")

("I'm beginning to repair it now.")

("…")

("Yes I will hurry but the body is complicated compare to normal people and the parts needed are made in Heaven.")

("…")

("Of course I understand, thank you.")

("…")

("I will make it better than before so that his full SE potential can be used.")

("…")

("Yes master, I know he is vital to our plans.")

("…")

("No master, Shima Yumiko does not know that I work for you nor does she know of your presence.")

("…")

("Goodbye master, Kisaragi out.") The voice left her, consuming another sardine she looks down at the body in front of her and a small smile creeps on her face, which looked very eerie on her. "Time to work." She pushed another button and various mechanical contraptions appeared out of nowhere, twisting the dial to 'maniacal laughter' she begins her work and soon the sounds of machines working vigorously echoed through the dark lab along with an insane echoing laughter.

#-#-#

-Back in the living world-

The two Grim Reapers were now in the cemetery quite far from Hinata Sou watching the final procedures as the last patch of dirt was patted into place. The number of guests beginning to decrease one by one all until one was left kneeling by the fresh grave, it was Naru.

"Keitaro…" She wept and the two Grim Reapers approached her from behind "If it weren't for me you'd still be alive, that truck was meant to hit me but instead you had to a hero and pushed me out of the way, why? Since when did you grow a spine?" She shed more tears "And I can't believe the last things I said to you were… I wish I could've said something else, I've never had a chance to tell you how I really felt, I…"

"Naru." Kitsune placed a hand on her friends shoulder "We should get going."

"You're right Kitsune, it's just that I can't believe he's really gone." Naru stood up.

"Yeah, no more pervert, hey?" She tried to cheer her friend up but instead Naru wrapped her arms around her and cried into her shoulder. "There, there he wouldn't want to see you like this." She comforted her friend and led her down the hill to the car.

"So that's Naru?" Yuki asked "She's kind of nice."

"Yeah. I wonder if I'll be able to see her again? I know you said that it'll be OK but how long?" Yuki didn't answer "Sorry, I didn't mean to send you on a guilt trip." Keitaro stared at his own gravestone. "'Loved by all, you brought us many memories and we shall miss you for that' it says, and now I realise it." He smiles slightly. "Just when will I be able to see them again?"

"I don't know." Yuki started, "It will take time but until then stay strong, the road up ahead might be rocky but you'll get there, I'll help."

"Thank you, Yuki I don't know how to repay you."

"No worries, I am kind of responsible for your death." She saddled her staff, seeing this Keitaro attached his board. "And besides, it feels as though as we've met before hasn't it?" He nods surprised that she felt the same. " Then again, it might've been because I harvested your soul in the past and I forgot. I am after all over 500 years old, I've been doing this for a long time."

"Probably, but still thank you." He followed her into the skies. Much after the two had left a figure came up the hill and stopped in front of the gravestone the light from the setting sun reflecting off his black and white mask.

" 'Urashima Keitaro, 1978-2000'" he began to read " 'Loved by all, you brought us many memories and we shall miss you for that', many memories indeed." He knelt down and placed a bouquet of flowers in front of the grave. "Why did you have to die?" He punched his fist into the ground causing the earth to rumble, "I should've been there for you… I just want to see you one more time but where is your soul? I've been looking for days tracking you down, where can you be?" He stood and stared at the sun. "I will find you, I promise." Turning around the figure left, " Good bye my fallen friend, I will see you again."   

End of chapter 3

AN: I don't really know what to say really except thanks to all those supporting me thus far, I know it's not quite getting off well but it's getting there so thank you again and er… I don't know keep reading? See ya!


	4. Chapter 4 Two sides of evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

Chapter 4: Two sides of evil  

_I don't expect anything from you, except to die and be a very cheap funeral._

_Hank Scorpio: Simpsons_

-Spirit World-

Sitting under the night sky Keitaro stares at the stars above him deep in thought wondering about his 'life' thus far. 10 days ago his life was simple and bliss but due to an abnormality that life threw at him he died, just like that, his immortality didn't save him at all. ("Just like that… it was all over.") He twisted to his side and recalled the faces of everyone at his funereal especially Naru's ("Naru, what did you want to say to me?")

"Absence makes the heart grow fond, doesn't it?" he looked up and saw soap bubbles floating through the air then he twisted his head to the source.

"Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah?" She walked his way and plopped down continuing to blow soap bubbles.

"What's with the bubbles?" he pointed.

"I just like it that's all, it's fun." She blew more bubbles. "Stop sulking Kei." She smiled at him and blew some bubbles into his face.

"Stop that." He squashed the bubbles with a wave of his hand.

"I know I sound like a broken record but…"

"It'll be OK." They both said and then stared at each other and then laughed.

"Thanks Yuki-chan, huh?" He raised an eyebrow as she handed him the bottle of soap bubbles.

"Try it, maybe it'll help it does for me."

"OK" He blew some bubbles and felt some of his troubles dissolve like the bubbles. "I haven't done this since I was a kid." He said and blew some more bubbles.

"Told ya it was good." She looked over the balcony and down at the night city glowing with neon lights and bustling with life. "Even though I have a fairly good idea but I'll ask anyway, what were you thinking Kei?"

"I was thinking about what my life could've been like…"

"Will be like." She corrected him reminding him that he'll be alive again.

"Yeah, but like I said, my life. I'll end up with Narusegawa we get married and have kids then we grow old, that's everything I've dreamed of since I met her." He smiled warmly.

"You have a nice smile Kei." He blushed snapping out of his daydream. "I think that's the first time that you've truly smiled since we've met, you should do it more often." He blushed more and blew more bubbles. And that's how it was for the rest of the night the two silently sitting in the balcony one blowing bubbles and the other enjoying the nightly breeze, often the silence would be broken by a few words exchanged by the two until they retreated to their respective rooms. 

#-#-#

-Hinata city a few days later-

"Hey, since we're in the area are you sure you don't want to see your friends." Yuki turned to her air borne companion.

"Nah, I don't want to see them grieving." Keitaro hovered next to her.

"OK. We got one more soul to harvest and we'll clock in early today." She flew in the direction of their next target Keitaro easily flew after her.

"How did this guy die?"

"A murder." His altitude decreased slightly. "Still not use to flying?"

"No, I'm just shocked. A murder? What do we do?"

"It's a matter for the living, not us spirits we just harvest souls." The two continued to fly and within a few minutes they dropped down to a small crowd. "Seems like we're a bit late." They saw some policemen closing off an alley way but that did not affect them as they simply passed through everyone and went straight to the back of the alley where the body lied. "Kei you want to take this one?" She asked him whilst examining the dirty ally walls.

"Sure." He knelt down to the body and grabbed its hand. "…"

"What's the delay, Kei?" She didn't even turn to him.

"Er, I don't know how to say this… but there's no soul." She snapped her head around and quickly placed a hand on the body.

"The soul is gone!" She stood up and surveyed the area.

"You think the soul just ran away?"

"Maybe but who extracted the soul from the body? Most souls remain in the body until someone extracts them or if the body is severely damaged and that can't be the case, look at the body it looks fine, no signs of illness or injuries." She noted something being radiated from the body and moved in closer.

"What is it?" He looked over her shoulder.

"Kei, is that corpse giving off SE?"

"Erm… yeah, it is. But I thought dead bodies don't." He saw a small flicker of SE given off from the body and then fade. Seeker sniffed the body and immediately started barking.

"It can't be!" She shot up and accidentally rammed her shoulder up Keitaro's chin. "Here in the living world!?"

"Aw, what's wrong?" he clutched his chin.

"Kei, we need to leave!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the alley.

"Hey, hey! What's going on?"

"Seeker! Is it close?" Seeker shook his head. "Kei! Go home, Seeker and I'll be with you soon but for now just go and don't ask questions, just go!" Without further questions he took his board and left. "I need to tell HQ!" she dialled her cell phone. " It's me, Kagura Yuki of Sigma team! I have a 'Hungry Ghost'/ 'Soul eater' on the loose in the living world!" There was a frantic reply "Got it! I'll corner it until backup arrives!" She hung up her phone "Seeker, track it down." He nodded and sniffed the air.

"Woof!" He leapt in to the air and his body transformed into black smoke and soared to the top of a building.

"That way, huh?" She leapt after him and jumped to the roof of another building.

#-#-#

-SWHQ sometime later-

"So it was a hungry ghost." Yumiko leaned back in her chair blowing out cigarette fumes through her nose.

"Yes boss." Yuki replied standing in front of her desk.

"Hmm." Yumiko leaned in and pressed a button on her desk causing the large screen on the right wall to flicker on displaying Kisaragi. "Status."

"Yes boss." She moved aside and the screen now showed a massive ice block with a figure in it. "As you can see." Kisaragi's voice emanated from the screen's speakers "The Hungry Ghost is now rendered harmless thanks to Inspector Kagura. I have managed to extract a small sample of SE and it shows that this particular Hungry Ghost is a relatively weak one, we can also confirm this visually as we can clearly see that the ghost still maintains it's human shape."

"Are you sure that it just isn't in disguise." Yumiko asked.

"No, the data shows negative." Kisaragi now moved back in front of the screen.

"That'll do for now, continue the examination." Kisaragi bowed and the screen flickered off. "This is becoming quite common now isn't?"

"Yes, boss. These ghosts seems to be appearing everywhere now."

"It wouldn't be so bad if those bloody soul devouring freaks of nature remained in the spirit world but in the living? No, we can't have them preying on the living those who have been preyed upon cannot be reborn as easily. Have you found the victim's 'Soul Crystal'?"

"Yes, I've handed it to Kisaragi-san."

"That's good." Yumiko swirled in her chair and walked to the massive window. "Yuki, Heaven and Hell entrusted us with the living world and the spirit world so it is our duty to protect these worlds by any means possible. Do you understand?"

"Of course!" Yuki saluted.

"When you cornered the ghost did it say anything?" Yumiko inquired her gaze never leaving the view of the city below.

"It just mumbled something about 'A powerful ghost' and that was it."

" 'A powerful ghost'? Any ideas about what he was ranting?"

"Probably a fully transformed Hungry Ghost that's all, I mean they no longer posses their human form but rather a twisted monster."

"Yes." She finally faced Yuki "You seem tired."

"Only a bit."

"Go home and rest." She shooed her away with her hand. 

"OK, but call me if you need me." Yuki saluted and left. Once she did the screen flickered back on again to Kisaragi "Status."

"The reconstruction is on its way."

"Make it quick, the situation is getting out of hand we need him up and running as soon as possible." Yumiko returned to staring at the city.

"Understood Boss." The screen turned itself off.

"I'll do everything to protect these worlds and you can tell your boss that, Malachite!" She spun around to a shadowy masked figure leaning by the doorway.

"Well said Shima-san." Malachite mockingly clapped as he said her name as formally as possible "But how do you intend to stop us?" He walked towards her desk and seated himself.

"Let's say I've found my solution." She replied a smirk appearing on her face.

"You mean the Urashima?" He examined her box of cigarettes. "What did you do to him and where is he?" Malachite tossed the box aside.

"That's none of your business."

"I know you had something to do with his untimely death."

"You got proof?" He remained silent "I thought so and besides no one would trust the most wanted criminal ever." He promptly stood.

"I will find out the truth and once I do you'll feel my wrath first hand for meddling in the life of a Urashima." He turned to leave.

"Just out of curiosity Malachite, what's with you and this particular Urashima?" He stopped and thought for a moment.

"That's my own business." He faded and left behind a rather confused Yumiko. ("So, Yumiko's behind this… no wonder I wasn't able to find you but I will and deliver you from this fate, I swear!")

#-#-#

"I'm home Kei!" Yuki declared as she opened the front door.

"Hey, welcome back. You're late, what was that all about?" He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Nothing you should concern yourself, what are you reading?"

"Japanese history."

"Why?"

"Well, since I haven't really done anything since I died I thought I'd catch up on my studying."

" Why study?"

"I told you what happened to me on my Toudai ceremony right? Well since then I haven't really attended any lessons and I was worried that I wouldn't be ready when/if I get to Toudai for real."

"Is this for that promise of yours?" He nods "I thought you said you don't even remember the girl's name?" he nods again this time less enthusiastic. "I wish I can help you find this girl but my book only recalls personal details not memories." She stroked her chin. "But I can help you on your history, I mean I have been dead for the last few centuries and I've seen the major wars, harvested major souls and such." She counted the things off on her fingers.

"Really?" She gives him a thumbs up "Thanks, I was getting bored with these text books anyway." Clearing her throat and seating comfortably Yuki began to tell Keitaro about how Japan was like.

"Let's start when I was alive during the war of the provinces. It was the time where Japan started to build itself and such it needed a leader but unfortunately many people thought that they were that leader and so…" Captivated by her story telling Keitaro sat there and listened to Yuki through out most of the night, amazed at how some of the historians had misinterpated certain facts and details of history and Yuki would laugh at some of the mistakes that they made but reminded him that he must stick to what was generally known or he'll be marked wrong, so the two continued to talk and time quickly passed away.

#-#-#

-SWRC-

Seated by a computer terminal Kisaragi typed in various commands to it and many complex algorithms appeared on the screen all referring to the 'Reincarnation Procedure', stopping to rub her eyes she felt a pair of gloved hands rubbing her shoulders.

"Tired, Kisaragi-chan?" Malachite asked.

"A little." She monotonically replied, deep down Malachite wondered if this woman ever showed any emotion. "Are you here to inspect the Urashima body?" She pointed to the metallic table. Staring at the body he slowly removed his mask Malachite and silently walked over to the body, holding his mask by his side.

"He looks so peaceful like this, unlike…" He trailed off.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." She appeared next to him.

"But I do! If only…"

"You can't change the past, we as humans can't."

"But there are beings out there that can." He stared squarely in to her topaz coloured eyes.

"Remember you role." She stared back

"I do."

"And you remember his." She placed a hand on Keitaro's cheek. "Even if Yumiko-san never interfered this would've still happened. We cannot change events, it is the events that change us."

"You are right as always but I had hoped to spare him the fate of a Urashima."

"The Urashima, Kane, Aoyama and Yagyu families though they are unaware of it have always played an important role in the history of Japan and it is not your role to change this but to accept it and help it along."

"Just like chess pieces in a game!" He spoke with disgust but calmed down.

"You know it has to be done." He nods "Is that all you wanted to say?" She returned to the computer.

"No, I wanted to ask you if you knew where his soul is?" He followed her.

"He's residing with Yuki-san right now." He stumbled when he heard her say that.

"Those two together?"

"Yes."

"This couldn't just be a coincidence." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I would say it is as she harvested him and Yumiko-san has no knowledge of their relationship." She typed in another command.

"I see but…" He mused.

"Excuse me." He turned to her. "Do you want to speed up the process?"

"Of course." He quickly replied

"There is still one more item that I need to get for his body."

"I thought Yumiko-san gave you all the necessary parts this morning?"

"Yes, but not the parts that our masters need, a little something extra that will Yumiko-san guessing." He nods knowingly "I need this." She pointed to the screen.

"That's quite a hard item to come by." He looked at the screen "But I know where to get it." He placed his mask back on.

"You be careful, the SWP will Over-Soul on site."

"I'm counting that they'll show up I need to return Dr Ito to them." He reached into his pocket and took out a green orb. "And I'm hoping Inspector Kagura will be there too." He smiled beneath his mask.

"I'm sure she will."

#-#-#

-Spirit World early morning-

Ring ring! Yuki's cell phone rang. Feeling around with her hand she picks up the phone in the morning darkness and placed it next to her ear.

"Who is it?" She yawned.

"Yuki! Are you awake?" It was Fran

"I am now, what is it Fran? It's 4am." She moaned and rubbed her face against her pillow.

"Dr Ito's tracker is back online again!"

"Really?" She shot up from her futon. "Where?"

"In the business district and we believe Malachite is with him. Boss has already sent in a attack team, get there now!" Fran yelled.

"Got it!" she quickly tore her PJ's off and got dressed in a pair of jeans, white t-shirt, and a bulletproof jacket. " My Beretta?" [Beretta M1934, a small Italian automatic pistol manufactured in 1934, this particular handgun is small enough that it can be fired with one hand but due to this the gun lacks power and has a few rounds. I was looking European touch but not too much of a powerful image, sweet but deadly just like Yuki.] She unlocked a draw and took out her gun. "Seeker." She whispered and her canine companion turned up at the door "We need to go but be quite, we don't want to wake up Kei." She holstered her gun and stealthily tiptoed across to the front door picked up her shoes and a jacket she tiptoed to the balcony and jumped off of it with staff in hand and soared off.

"I wonder where they're going?" Keitaro peeked from the doorframe having seen everything.

#-#-#

-Spirit world business district: Harbour: Dock 6-

Moving with hushed steps a group of armed commandos moved from shadow to shadow slowly surrounding their target by the dock. Once in position the leader of the commandos raised his hand and signalled the others to move in and he also waved to another man who was on the rooftop of one of the warehouses.

"Gentlemen, do you really think I didn't know you were back there?" Malachite gazed at the ocean. "It's going to be sunrise soon, are you sure you don't want to wait until then? Who knows it could be your last."

"It'll be your last!" The commander shouted and raised his M4 to him, his men doing the same. "We have you surrounded Malachite! Surrender now and we promise you a quick death!" No response "I said surrender!" He repeated.

"I can promise you the same thing… alas it would be a lie and I do so hate to lie." He turned to the group.

"That's it! Open fire!" They all opened fire and numerous bullets flew straight towards Malachite.

"Fools." A sudden black blur deflected away all the bullets.

"What the Hell?" The men were stunned "Sniper, fire!" the commander spoke into his collar. The man on the rooftop took aim and when Malachite was in his crosshairs he pulled the trigger but before the bullet made contact, Malachite caught the bullet in between his fingers and with a flick of his wrist he sent the bullet back to the sender right through the sniper scope and through the man's skull.

"Dave! I'll send you straight to hell!" The men were about to open fire again but before they could even aim black sickles cut through them the sounds of guns firing widely filled the air but soon stopped and in place of where the men once were were green orbs instead.

"You should've waited until sunrise, it would've have such a glorious site to over-soul to." He stuck his hand into his pocket bringing out a harmonica, removing the bottom half of his mask he began to play the blues on it whilst staring at the ocean "What's your favourite song, Inspector Kagura?" He stopped and replaced his mask putting away his harmonica as well. Stepping out of the shadows Yuki cautiously moved towards him with her gun drawn, now and then casting quick glances at the green orbs by her feet. "5:15 am, impeccable timing inspector 45 minutes till sunrise." Malachite read from his pocket watch.

"Spare me the citch-chat Malachite! I'm here to take you in!" She cocked her gun and aimed right at his head.

"Inspector, you have said that to me for the last few odd centuries and frankly it's lost all meaning." He shook his head and shrugged.

"Shut up! I mean it this time!" She blushed slightly.

"Listen it's early and we're all a bit edgy, perhaps would you like a drink? I'm sure you must have rushed down here." She shot the bottle out of his hand "Maybe not." He looked at the shatter glass "That was an excellent shot by the way."

"Enough of this! Where is Dr Ito?"

"The good Dr? Right here." He knelt down and rolled a green orb towards her.

"You monster! You over-souled a civilian!"

"Civilian? Him? Hardly." She raised an eyebrow "Since I answered your question it's only fair you answer mine, where is my friend?"

"?" She looks at him quizzically.

"Where is my friend?" He repeated.

"I don't have time for games!" She snapped and fired 3 shots at him which none of them hit "Why do you keep doing that?"

"It's not like I'll just stand here and let you shoot me." He answered "Again, where is my friend?"

"I don't know who you're on…ack…" Malachite appeared in front of her and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"You know who I'm referring to." He relaxed his grip. "The soul that you harvested 2 weeks ago in Hinata."

"I harvest a lot of souls."

"No, not those ordinary ones. The one I'm after is an extraordinary soul one that is neither human nor spirit, a soul from one of the four great families of Japan… the soul of Ura… argh!" He let go and jumped back when his hand was suddenly frozen in ice.

"Heh heh… feel the chill." Yuki joked, the area around her frozen in ice.

"That's right, you can manipulate your SE to form ice." The ice that encased his arm shattered suddenly and he clenched and unclenched his hand to make the feeling return faster. "But mind you, you're not the only one who can do that." He threw a dark fireball at her and sent her flying back a few meters causing her to release her gun.

"Ah…" Yuki shook her head to clear her vision but when she did she was staring down at the barrel of a gun.

"It seems like we're done Inspector."  She closed her eyes expecting the worst.

"Yuki-chan!" a familiar voice called out and the two turned to see Keitaro running up to them.

("Kei!") Yuki panicked.

"Backup?" Malachite was temporally distracted by Keitaro's sudden arrival, seizing the oppunity Yuki quickly refroze his gun arm and delivered a powerful uppercut as well causing Malachite to stumble back holding his chin, when he was dazed she rolled to the side and picked up her gun.

"Kei, what are you doing here? Never mind just run, I'll handle it!" He urged him to leave.

"Urashima Keitaro." Yuki and Keitaro turned to the one who said that. "After all this time we meet again." He stepped towards them.

"Stop!" Yuki thrusts her gun at him.

"Keitaro, it's me." Malachite placed his unfrozen hand on his chest ignoring the gun pointing at him "Don't you remember?" Yuki looked between the two. "No, you don't. I can tell from the look in your eyes, I suppose it couldn't be helped but still I had hoped you would still have some image of me…"

"Kensuke?" Keitaro uncertainly said.

"Yes! It seems you do have memories, do you remember anything else?" He walked a bit closer but stopped when Yuki thrusts the gun at him again.

"That's it! I've had enough of this, Malachite I'm taking you down!" She pulled the trigger but due to the sunrise she was not able to aim properly.

"Argh!" Both Yuki and Keitaro covered their eyes from the bright sun.

"Damn! Where is he?" Yuki scanned the area after recovering from the sun's intense light. "That's why he picked this place and time." She looked around again to see if it was safe. "Looks like a clean getaway." She sighed and took out her cell phone "Fran, it's me, tell HQ Malachite got away."

"What about Dr Ito?" Came the reply.

"He's been over-souled, as well as the entire attack team."

"All of them?" Yuki held the phone away from her ear. "God, they were one of the best."

"I know."

"Alright I'll get a clean up crew there." She hung up.

"Yuki-chan, what is this?" Keitaro came up to her with a green orb in his hand. Looking at the object Yuki picked it up and held it to the light.

"Kei, remember when I told you souls are made of SE?" She gets a conforming nod from him "Have you ever wondered what would happen if the SE is completely gone? Well, that's call 'Over-Soul' [OS] and this is the result." She put it back into his hand "A 'Soul Crystal', think of it as a corpse of a soul. It's an awful thing really because once you're OS'ed into a soul crystal you're not able to be reborn, at least not for a few hundred years and that's if you give the crystal enough SE for it to return to it's human form and the time needed differs for each person." She knelt down to another crystal.

"I can't believe he would do something like that." Keitaro muttered unbelievably.

"You mean Malachite." She got up and faced him "I want to ask you something, Malachite is one of the most wanted criminals ever, he's committed countless crimes through out centuries how is it that you know him?"

"I don't really know… it just feels… how do I say it?" he searched for the words but it didn't come to him. "I'm sorry, I just don't know."

"That's OK but he seemed to know you." She placed her hands on her hips "But Kei whether you know him or not stay away from him, he's bad news." The two turned their attention to the sound of sirens nearing them "There's the clean up crew. Come on Kei, there's bound to be paper work." She took his arm and took him to the direction of the SWP crew. On the roof of one of the warehouses Malachite sat watching the retreating duo with his mask removed one can see that a small smile has made it's way on his face.

"You do have some memories… I'm glad but when the truth is finally revealed whose side will your loyalty lie." He holds his hand out and a small packet is dropped into his palm. "My favourite." He looks at the label.

"I know." Kisaragi sat next to him.

"Shouldn't you be back at SWRC, they'll get suspicious." He took a bite out of the packets contents.

"I have it covered."

"Why are you here?"

"We received new orders." He motions her to carry on. "We are to lay low, now that Keitaro-san has come in contact with you things will get complicated, questions will be asked." She plainly stated.

"Yes, I know." He pockets the wrapper.

"You're worried." She didn't ask but rather stated.

"That obvious? Yes, I am due to Yumiko-san's interference our masters' plan have been jeopardised."

"That might not be necessarily be true."

"?"

"Because of her we have another Urashima within our grasp, who knows we can use that to our advantage." A gleam glinted in her eyes "But it'll be your job to guide him."

"Don't worry I have every intention of doing so. How long will I have to wait?"

"Until his revival, which will be in about 6 months until then don't come in contact with him."

"6 months? That's fine, I've waited this long another 6 months doesn't bother me." He adjusted his mask and stood. "Here Kisaragi-chan, the item you needed." He handed her a package "I gift wrapped it as well, bye."

"Where will you be?"

"I'll be causing havoc in America, it's been a long time." He laughed and disappeared.

"Hmm, they're almost done. I should go now." Like Malachite she too disappeared into thin air.  

End of chapter 4

AN: Another chapter done and God knows how more left to go, at least things are picking up. Anyway I can't really say anything for now but read on if want to find out so until then, see ya.              

       


	5. Chapter 5 Conspiricay

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

Chapter 5: Conspiracy 

_Anyone can stop a man's life, but no one his death; a thousand doors open on to it._

_Seneca ('the Younger') c.4 BC-AD 65: Phoenissae_

-SWRC-

"That will do." Kisaragi informed Yuki after she had finish applying the bandages. "The injuries are minor, the bandages are there just in case."

"Thanks, Kisaragi-san." Yuki rolled down her shirt and hoped off the table. "When can I take them off?"

"As soon as tonight."

"That's good." Yuki twisted her head slightly working the cramps out.

"Where's the paper work?" Yuki stopped and slowly turned to her.

"Do I have to?" She asked her expression showing unwillingness.

"You know after each operation you must hand over a report and since you're the only survivor, I would say you must. Hand it to Edison when you're done."

"Fine, what better way to spend the day than filling out paperwork." She said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that." Kisaragi sat down in front of her computer "If you don't mind I have work to do."

"Tch, alright. The sooner I start the quicker I finish." She walked to the exit.

"That's the spirit, no pun intended." The door closed shut. After making sure that Yuki's footsteps were no longer audible Kisaragi pushed a button causing the left wall to open up and green light illuminated the lab, the wall had revealed a massive glass container with Keitaro's body and green bubbling liquid inside of it. "You're a exquisite specimen, just like the Urashima before you, I never thought I'd get the pleasure to work on a Urashima body again." She walked up to the tank and placed her hands on the glass surface "You two are so much alike…but no, I shall make you better." She placed her cheek on the glass "With so much liquidised SE fusing into your body you will become much more powerful, my ultimate creation, the pinnacle of science, the perfect fusion of technology and spirit." She sharply took in a breath and immediately steeped back placing a hand on her cheek realising that she was blushing, the red on her cheeks soon faded. "Soon, very soon." She typed in a command and the liquid bubbled more.

-SW Residence District Northern Apartments –

"I hate this!" Yuki laid down a stack of paper on the table.

"What is that?" Keitaro pointed the mountain of paper.

"Paper work." She stared at it distastefully. "I have to make a report about what happened this morning."

"Oh."

"Hey, Kei this will take a while so go out and do whatnot." She waved her hand.

"Erm, OK I've been meaning to go to the library anyway." He put on his coat and took his board.

"Have fun."

#-#-#

-SW City Centre-

"Hey, Megumi." Keitaro waved to the junior librarian, whom timidly waved back. Quietly approaching the history section Keitaro picked out a book and sat himself on a nearby chair, not long into his studies someone called out his name.

"Keitaro-san?"

"?" He looked up to see tall silvered haired man standing in front of him. "Ed, what are you doing here?"

"It's Edison, if you don't mind. Why does everyone call me that? Anyway I'm here on break, kind of sad really even during my own time I can't bear to be apart from data. I guess that's what happens after being the head of systems administration for so long… how long has it been? 50000 years? I can't really remember." Ed ran a hand through his silver hair. "And what about you?"

"Studying." He showed him the cover of the book he was reading.

"Ah, for Toudai?" Keitaro nods.

"Did Yuki-chan tell you?"

"No, I already knew that, I am the head of systems administrations after all I process all data."

"That must be quite a job." Ed sighs.

"By the way that's quite an old book, why don't you buy the latest edition?" Ed examined the book again.

"I know but it's kind of expensive. I mean my wages as a Grim Reaper isn't exactly the best."

"Hmm, why don't you use your ID card?" Ed stuck his hand out and Keitaro gave him his card. "You see these dots at the bottom of the card? Since you work directly for the SWP you get a discount depending on the number of dots and because you're a reaper you get a 20 discount, the higher your rank the higher the discount. Take me for example, my rank is so high I can get into any fancy restaurant I like without a reservation and I also get freebies, ok I admit I'm abusing my power but hey, those are the perks."

"Thanks." Keitaro took his card back and grinned like an idiot.

"Hah, keep up the hard work and remember 'laziness pays off now but hard work later!' See ya." He left smiling, looking down at his book Keitaro resumed studying.

#-#-#

16th century:

Around the start of the Kyoto Renaissance:

1540 Southern Edo

#-#-#

"Here you go Yuki-chan and I'm really sorry to hear about your Great Grandfather." An old man said to a younger looking Yuki whilst handing her a bag full of supplies.

"It's alright Shigeru-san, it was his time anyway he's lived a long and full life." Yuki took the supplies from the old man.

"Sighs… true, he was a very close friend of mine but what will happen now?"

"You mean our family shrine? Well, mother and grandfather will take over and so will I eventually." She began to tick the items off of her list.

"When will be the funereal be? I'll probably attend to pay my respects."

"Within in 3 days time at our shrine, half the town will be there. We plan on using these supplies for that occasion."

"I see. I'll be there." Shigeru nodded. "You leaving now?" She nods and saddles her horse "I'm still worried a young girl like you going to Nagoya alone." He strokes his chin.

"Hey, I got here by myself didn't I? Besides, if I do meet any thieves." She reached for the side of her saddle and took out a Yari Yari: a traditional Japanese spear, if you look up volume 11 of the manga the chapter in which Kanako wages war on Hinata Sou she, along with Mutsumi and Naru were dressed as soldiers that spear like object Naru is holding is a Yari "I'll give them a jab with this!" She thrusts the Yari then skilfully twirled the Yari over her head before following it up with a downward diagonal slash.

"You're very skilled with that." He clapped.

"Thanks, I've been training since I was young. I mean after all thieves tend to go after shrines so we must defend it, you can't depend on the city patrol." She secured the Yari and took the reins of the horse. "Same time next week?"

"Yes, fare well Yuki-chan and be safe!"

"You too, heya!" She taped her ankles on the side of the horse and dashed off. She quickly came to a halt just after she reached the town centre due to a large crowd, she disengaged from the horse and lead it to the outer rim of the crowd standing on her toes she tried to see what was going on. "Excuse me, sir." She tapped the shoulder of the man in front of her.

"Yes." The man turned to her.

"What's going on?"

"Don't you know girl?" She shakes her head and told him she's not from Edo "I see, you know about the civil war right? You know, those warlords fighting for land again. Well, you see that man over there?" He points to the man at the centre of the crowd shouting this and that but she couldn't make it out due to the hustle and bustle of the crowd. "He's a messenger from the Urashima nobles of Northern Edo, he's recruiting soldiers to fight on behalf of the Urashima family and the Shogun to fend of those land mongers."

"You mean _the _Urashimas? Wow. Must be some war." She stared at the messenger.

"Hmm, they're offering to pay in gold to any able warrior to fight. But that's not all, I hear the capital's also got they're own people."

"You mean Kyoto?"

"Mmm, they got the Aoyamas to help defend the capital."

"The Aoyamas of the Shinmei Ryu?" She whistled, "Must be some war." ("Strange, I thought their elder was dead? Hmm, must be the decision of the new elder.") The crowd began to disperse as the messenger handed out papers to everyone. Picking up a piece she sat down and read it unaware that she was being watched. "That's some amount of gold." She stroked her chin "But my parents will never let me fight, they raised me to be a priestess… sighs." She crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside and that's when she noticed someone sitting opposite staring at her with a pad in hand. The man looked down at the pad and when he looked up again Yuki was gone.

"Where did that young lady go?" He looked around and then felt a sudden chill pressed against his neck.

"Why were you staring at me?" She stood behind him a dagger held against his neck.

"Er… miss." The man held up his hands dropping his pad. "I'm, I'm painter you see and couldn't help but draw you." He pointed to the pad on the floor, a half complete portrait of Yuki on its page. She studied the man in front of her average height, short black hair, medium build and brown eyes nothing out of the ordinary in her mind.

"So, you're just a pervert?" He scuffled away and turned to face her.

"It's not like that! I just think that…" A fist connected with his jaw.

"Pervert! Patrol!" She called out and two men came over.

"What is it, miss?" one of them asked.

"That pervert was molesting me with his eyes and that so called work of art!" The two men picked him up and began questioning him. During the commotion a second crowd had formed and using the opportunity Yuki got on her horse and left for her home in Nagoya but unknowingly she dropped a small wrapped item.

#-#-#

-One-week after-

"Sighs." Yuki slumped.

"Why the long face, Yuki-chan?" Shigeru asked "Is this because of the funeral?"

"Yes and no, you see I lost my favourite comb a while ago and I can't seem to find it." Yuki dug through her kimono sleeves "Nothing." She slumped.

"Hmm." He shook his head but looked up when he noticed someone coming over "Oh, it's him again."

"Who?" She turned to where his vision laid and cringed upon seeing the person "It's that pervert again." She turned around and pretended not to notice him.

"Well, I think the young man has taken quite a shine to you." She looks at him sceptically "He's been coming here for the past week looking for you."

"Probably because I got him arrested." She got up and stealthily snuck past the man whilst he was questioning a man at a table. "That was easy."

"Miss!" A familiar voice called out.

"Damn." She turned her head to see the man coming at her.

"Please, wait." He stood next to her.

"Listen, if you're here because of last week I'm sorry, perhaps I got a bit carried away." She secured the straps on her horse.

"That's alright, I suppose I was in the wrong drawing you without permission." He smiled.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows

"Yes, I think I should apologise." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's just that I wanted to show you the picture I painted of you." He quickly got out his pad and showed her the picture.

"!" Yuki was amazed at the picture in front of her.

"Do you like it?"

"It's…" She was at a lost for words, the picture in front of her was herself on paper drawn to every exact detail as if it was a photo. She was holding a parasol in the picture and some Sakura petals by her feet. "How did you?"

"This? I have quite a talent when it comes to art. Oh!" He realised something "I was suppose to give you this." He shoved her the picture.

"I can't accept it." She refused.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a painter, I can easily replicate it."

"If you say so." She hesitantly took the picture "I wish I can give you something."

"That's perfectly fine, by the way miss would this be happen to be yours?" The man searched his pocket and took out a jade comb.

"Yes! That's mine! Where did you find it?" She snatched it from his hands.

"After the incident with the patrol I found it laying on the floor and it smelled like your perfume so I thought it was yours."

"Thanks…erm, why don't you keep it?" She handed it to him.

"No, I can't it seems too expensive and aren't you quite attached to it?"

"Think of it as payment for this picture." She dropped it into his hand.

"Thanks." He blushed ("I can't believe such a beautiful woman would give me something like this, I hope _she_ doesn't get the wrong idea.")

"Are you OK?"

"Fine, I just feel really happy that's all." She blushed slightly.

"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot, my name's Kagura Yuki." She bowed.

"Oh, I'm… my name is… Kobe Ryoichi."

#-#-#

Present day

#-#-#

"Ha!" Yuki woke up with a start, lifting her head from the papers she placed a hand on her sweaty forehead and collected her thoughts. ("It was that dream again. Damn, it's been days. The same dream over and over again, what does it mean… him… why?") She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a tug at her leg. "Seeker." She picked up her canine companion who looked at her with concerned eyes. "Don't worry boy, I'm OK." She looked at the time and then at the papers in front of her. "I can't believe I've been asleep that long. I just gotta finish this last page." She picked up her pen and read over the last sentence. "Maybe I should leave Kei out of this." She thought looking at the last sentence "If I say that Malachite held back his fire due to Kei and the two seem to know each other boss will ask questions… I'll just." She crossed out the sentence and wrote in something else. "There, ' startled by Keitaro's sudden appearance Malachite thought he was a part of the reinforcements and so left the battle using the rising sun as cover.' That'll do." She stacked the papers together. "Now, where's Kei?" She picked up a telepathy card and contacted Keitaro with it informing him to meet at the SWHQ.

-SWHQ-

"Here you go Ed." Yuki slammed the mountain of paper in front of him. "Enjoy." She smiled noticing the displeasing look on his face.

"I've told you before, it's Edison!"

"Ok, ok, _Ed_ it's both the same." She grinned.

"I don't expect this from my _Kohai_ opposite of sempai." He tapped his desk irritably.

"It's 'cause I like you Ed-sempai." He rolled his eyes and waved his hand telling her to leave.

"Are you done?" Keitaro got up from his seat as he saw Yuki walk towards him.

"Yeah, we should get going Fran's waiting for us." She opened the window and grabbed her staff.

"Can we really just jump out like that?" Keitaro readied his board.

"Hey, these windows were designed in case of emergencies." She jumped out.

"But this is the 30th floor, what are people suppose to do? Just jump out and splat?" he jumped after her and within seconds he was right behind her.

"You're getting good. Can you do any tricks?" She stood up side ways on her staff performed a perfect summersault and landed on her staff flawlessly. "Hmm?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Heh heh. Still a newbie." She recognised the streets below them and began descending.

"I don't recognise this place."

"You might've been past it before but not have known it. It's closed in the mornings but really picks up in the night, this is 'Neon district', the nightlife of the spirit world and home to my favourite bar, the 'Black Ball'. We're meeting Fran there."

"Who?" he dodged another flyer speeding his way "Crazy drunk!"

"Yeah, you get a lot of that in this area." She slowed down when someone flew towards her. "That way." She pointed to the direction of the drunk.

"Thanks." The man said and took off.

"Who was that?" He landed.

"That was Aso, he's part of the SWP like us. He and others patrol this area for drunk flyers and such." She walked up to a man guarding a door, seeing her the man nodded and let her past but stopped Keitaro "Hey, relax. He's with me you know, we work together." Apologising the man stood aside and let Keitaro in.

"Nice place, it's kinda like Mike's but a bit quieter."

"Most people come here to relax after a hard days work, so it's somewhat peaceful." She waved back to a woman waving at them. "Fran!"

"Yuki!" the blonde flagged Yuki down.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a report to fill." Yuki seated herself.

"I was beginning to worry you forgotten then." She then turned her head to Keitaro. "So, this is Keitaro, eh?" She eyed him up and down "Damn, why do you always snag the cute ones." She inched towards him.

"Erm…" Keitaro moved back uncomfortably.

"Kei, this is Francine Waterstone: telecommunications operator in the SWP, she keeps me informed in and out of the field."

"But you can call me Fran, sweetie or even tonight if you want." She laughed seeing Keitaro's reaction blushing and spluttering. "Don't talk to girls much do you?"

"No, it's just that you remind me of someone."

"Oh, girlfriend?"

"Not quite."

"Heh heh, so you two are living together? Done anything yet?" Both Yuki and Keitaro slam their heads on the table.

"It's not like that!" they said in unison.

"Just joking."

"Erm, Fran… you don't look Japanese, where are you from? You speak with a slight accent." He stared into her baby blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm American. You know after WWII ended the Americans began coming to Japan more frequent right? I was one of those people but unfortunately the boat I was on was crossing on rather… how should I say this? Unfriendly waters. The boat ran into a mine that was left over and well lets just say I went down with the ship." She shrugged.

"Sorry to hear that. Everyone I know so far seemed to have met a rather unhappy end, I'm kinda depressed."

"Hey, don't worry. We're all spirits here." Fran patted him. "He's so cute. You and all your luck, I wish I could get someone like him." See circled an arm around him. "You got a girlfriend sweetie?" she whispered in his ear.

"Argh!" He backed off and fell off his chair. Yuki just shook her head where as Fran just laughed at him.

"Er, hey Fran can I call you Kitsune?" She looks at him strangely. "It's just that you really remind me of someone."

"Oh, isn't it cute!" she flung her arms around him "We've only met and you've already got me a pet name! Sure you can call me that but I get to call you Darling." She kissed him on the cheek and laughed even more at his reaction.

"Fran, stop that!" Yuki turned to Keitaro trying to stop the blood from completely gushing out of his nose. "Kei, why don't you go get us some drinks?" He nodded and quickly went to the front bar. "Fran, I can't believe you did that to him!" she scolded her.

"I'm sorry." She said in between fits of laughter "I couldn't help it, he's such an easy target."

"Seriously, you'll over do it one day and then you'll be sorry." She waged a finger at her.

"OK, OK I'll be a good girl by the way what does Kitsune mean?"

"It means fox." She oh's in understanding. "Did you get what I want?"

"Blunt as always." She straightened herself up "Yeah, I got something but I don't know how useful it'll be to ya."

"Just say it."

"Sighs. I did some hacking in 'Judgement' and found only a few things."

"What did you find out about Malachite?"

"I don't know why you ask, out of everyone in the SWP you have the most experience dealing with him but since you asked. Malachite appeared several years after the start of the period known as 'Kyoto Renaissance'."

"That's about 1550 AD to 1560 AD, that's quite a few years after I died." Fran continues.

"Yeah, he's wanted for things like Over Souling people, theft, blackmailing etc anyway the strangest thing is even though he's done all of that there's one thing that seemed rather strange for him."

"What?" She leaned in closer.

"He's never actually killed anyone living… well, accept for a few individuals."

"Go on." She looks on curiously

"Apparently there's one thing in common among these individuals, they're all related by blood."

"What family is this?"

"That's the thing! I don't know, when I tried to hack in further I slammed into a firewall I've never seen before. That bloody thing changes it's password every 120 seconds faster than I can type and when you get it wrong multiple times it alerts the systems administrations so I had to jack out."

"So that's it? Thanks, that'll do." ("Damn, nothing again.") Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a cell phone when she reached for her own she realised that it wasn't her phone but Fran's.

"Yeah? Oh, really? I'll be there." Fran hung up "Hey, Yuki sorry but I have to leave."

"I understand."

"Tell Darling I said bye."

"Just go!" she swatted her angrily. She turned to see Keitaro coming with their drinks.

"Where's Fran off to?" He placed the bottles on the table.

"Some personal stuff." She shrugged "Let's enjoy the night." She raised her bottle and he tapped it with his own.

#-#-#

-SWRC-

"I'm glad you can make it." Kisaragi looked up from the monitor to the tank in front of her and then back again.

"Why did you call me?" A male voice spoke from the shadows.

"As you are aware Malachite has left for America this morning and I'm too preoccupied with the Urashima resurrection, so I need you to keep an eye on Keitaro-san until it's time." She picked up a fluid filled cylinder and nodded approvingly.

"No problem but what of Yumiko?" The man folded his arms.

"She still doesn't suspect a thing and I'll keep it that way." She placed the cylinder into a slot and the liquid contents began emptying itself into tubes leading to the tank.

"Always the schemer I see." The man chuckled softly "So this is the second Urashima? By the gods, the resemblance is uncanny!"

"Mmm."

"I wonder if he'll be a powerful as the one before him?"

"More with my help."

"Wonderful, I look forward to seeing him in action." A sudden breeze blew through the lab and the man was gone but was replaced by another.

"Who's there?" Kisaragi turned to the new presence "Oh, it's you."

"Sorry Kisaragi-sama, I didn't mean to startle you." The thing spoke in muffled English it's body shrouded in wavering shadows.

"I thought you were busy." Kisaragi replied in fluent English devoid of an accent.

"Nah, nothing really. Malachite-niisan said you might need my help." The living shadows glided next to her "Anything Kisaragi-sama?" the shadow asked cheerfully.

"Nothing really but I suggest you stay incognito until it is time."

"So I blew off someone for no reason." It pouted. "Heh, fine, more time for me but if you need me, holler!" The shadow faded.

"Sighs." Kisaragi rested her chin on her palm and turned to a chessboard. Picking up a black knight she moved it forward and captured a white bishop. Looking at the white bishop in her hand she placed it aside and moved her hand onto the white queen in which she dragged in across the board to capture the opposing king. "She's in our way." She picked up the white queen and snapped it with her thumb "Better." She smiled and tossed away the queen.

End of chapter 5

AN: Well that's it for now, the endings a bit off but hey I can't concentrate right now due to certain things. BTW if any of you are wondering what's up with Kisaragi I kind of based her personality on Ritsuko of NGE so she's creepy. Until next time, c ya!


	6. Chapter 6 The Resurrection

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

Chapter 6: The resurrection 

_Though lovers be lost love shall not; And death shall have no dominion._

_Dylan Thomas 1914-53: 'And death shall have no dominion' (1936)_

-Few months later: mortal world-

Having delivered the last soul for the day Keitaro tore though the cloudy skies of Hinata, Yuki was asked to teach some new recruits about the field and the dangers of it and such he had to go solo for the day. Which wasn't that bad, as today seemed to be a slow day, heading to the spirit gate at Mike's the weather began to turn for the worst.

"Where did this wind come from?" he shielded his face from the ice cold wind "I can't see." He began to wobble in the air. "I need to land and wait for it to be over." Just then a strong gust blew him out of the skies "Damn it!" he began to fall "My board!" he called out and the board dove beneath him breaking his fall a few meters above the hard floor. "That was close." He wiped his forehead and looked around the streets "No ones around, probably in doors due to the storm." He took out a cell phone that Fran gave him to keep in contact and dialled a certain telecommunications operator at SWHQ.

"Hey Cutie! What's up?" Fran's cheerful voice sounded from the phone.

"Hey Fran." He rolled his eyes slightly "I'll be back a bit late, the storms getting worst." He looked at the dark skies.

"No problem. I'll tell Yuki you rang, be safe OK? 'Cause you'll never know whose out there." She hung up.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he was confused by the last comment. Strapping the board to his back he walked through a nearby wall into a bakery store "Ahh. Smell those buns." He took in the scent around him looking at the selection just then his stomach growled. "That's right, it's been 3 weeks since I've eaten hmm… I haven't really noticed. Then again the so called food in the spirit world is awful no matter how much it looks like the real thing or maybe it's just Yuki-chan's cooking." Somewhere in the spirit world Yuki sneezes hard.

"Excuse me mister, can I have that over there?" A young girl pointed to a loaf of raisin bread behind the counter.

"That voice sounds familiar." Keitaro turned to the voice "God!" he jumped out of his skin and took cover behind a table.

"Hmm?" the girl turned her head to where Keitaro was

"Is there something wrong?" the attendant asked the girl.

"No, I thought I heard someone." She took the bread and putting on her hood she exited the store. Emerging from his hiding place Keitaro's eyes followed the retreating girl "Boy, I can't believe I just ran into Shinobu-chan like that." He scratched his head "Then why did I hide? She can't see me." He laughed at his own mistake and walked on to the streets where the winds calmed down some what "She did seem a bit a pale though, I hope she's OK." He took out his cell phone again and rang to tell Fran he was OK.

"Shoot!" Shinobu stopped and patted her sides "I left my purse on the counter." She turned on her heels and headed back to the store.

"Yeah. The storms dying now, I'll be back in a few minutes." Keitaro listened to the reply "Sure, I'll get it when I get back." He put the phone away walked into a nearby ally jumping high into the air he twisted his body attached the board to his feet and took off.

Splotch!

The bag Shinobu was holding dropped into a puddle by her feet "Sempai?" She dashed into the store "Sir, who was that man that just left?" She babbled scaring the man.

"Er… what man? You were the last person that came in here. Are you OK? You look a bit flushed."

"But… I saw…" she turned to the door "I…" ("I swear, I saw sempai.")

"Hmm, Vladimir's Vodka. Where am I meant to get that?" Keitaro said to himself still flying through the air but stopped feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prick up he looked behind him to an stare at empty space "Must've been my imagination." He shrugged and left. The dark clouds behind him parted and revealed a person floating in mid air their face obscured by the clouds.

("That was close, I thought he noticed me then.") The figure thought (" I'd be dammed surprised if he did, at least not at this level.")

("… -an you hear me? Are you there?") Kisaragi's voice echoed in his head.

("Not so loud, I can hear you fine.")

("Retreat at once, Malachite has returned from overseas.")

("This early? He bring news?")

("Yes, the situation seems dire. We must regroup.") Her voice seemed grim.

("That bad? Alright, I'll be there at once.") The mental connection was severed and he was left alone with his thoughts. Readjusting his cloths he disappeared into the skies as soon as he left the storm cleared away instantly.

#-#-#

"So Kei, how was it going solo?" Yuki asked stirring her cup of coffee across from where he sat.

"Not bad, it was a slow day." He dug through a bag and handed a bottle from it to Fran sitting next to him.

"Thanks cutie." She ruffled his hair and looked at the bottle. "Can't believe you actually found it."

He shrugged "How were the lessons?" He asked Yuki

"Me?" She looked down at her empty pot and asked the waiter to bring her another "It was horrible. I've seen such a bunch of no talent wannabes in my life." She drank her warm coffee "One of them shot themselves in the foot and we had to call it a day because of that then this was this guy who kept staring at me." She angrily poured another cup. "But I showed him a thing or two." A menacing grin made it's way on her face.

"She tossed him through a wall." Fran said staring at Yuki.

"I was teaching him self defence and I'd like to go that extra mile. Heh heh heh!" Her companions sweatdrop retreating from the table slightly.

("Scary.") They both thought.

"But because of that I was replaced, which I'm too devastated about." She eyed him for a moment "So partner, what do we do now? It's only just gone 2 o'clock."

"Oh, that reminds me. Cutie, Kisaragi wants to see you at her lab." She handed him a small slip.

"Come see me at my lab 14:21-Kisaragi PS come alone." He read the note.

"Why would she want to see you alone? And what's with the 21 min thing?" Yuki read the note as well.

"Who knows how that woman thinks." Fran interrupted the two "She probably wants to probe you again." He shudders at the thought.

"What is with her?" Yuki asked no one in particular.

"I can think of a few things." Fran hungrily looked Keitaro up and down slowly approaching him.

"God sake Fran! Leave the him alone!" She swatted her perverted friend at the back of her head and the two started to bicker at each other.

"I think I'll leave now." He slowly crept away.

#-#-#

-SWRC-

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." Kisaragi called out rather quietly.

"You wanted to see me?" Keitaro nervously walked through the door.

"Stay there." She pushed a button and mechanical hands appeared out of nowhere restraining Keitaro.

"I knew it! You're gonna probe me again! How many times have I got to tell you, stop experimenting on me!" He struggled against the restraints.

"Calm down, I have good news." She pushed another set of buttons.

"For who?" One of the hands covered his mouth preventing him from protesting further and the other hands pushed him down on to a chair holding him firmly.

"The two of us, of course." Keitaro froze when she saw that glint in her eyes.

("God, she gonna dissect me!") Tears poured down his face. The wall opened and a green light illuminated them ("What is that?")

"This is your body." She stood by the tank and gestured to it as if it were a prize give away.

"Wow… why am I naked?" He stared at his body the restraints now gone.

"It's kind of difficult to cut and paste your body with cloths on."

("Cut and paste?") He leaned his hands on the tank "So after 6 months…"

"Actually it only took 3 months." He looks at her strangely. "It usually takes 6 months to get a permit for a resurrection but luckily they did it in record time with a month to spare and then there was also body parts, funding, licence, time travel." She counted the things on her fingers.

"Time travel?"

"Yes, we intend to resurrect you by turning back time and by altering your fate slightly. This process will only affect the mortal world as we only intend to turn back time there."

"?"

"Time does not exist in just one plain. You see each world have their own separate flow of time and we are only going to change the mortal's besides we don't have enough power to reverse/change time in all worlds and it's easier to affect mortals rather than souls, everything else should theoretically remain the same and carry on as if nothing ever happened."

"Theoretically?"

"There's a good chance we could completely destroy the space time continuum and therefore ending the mortal world where dinosaurs would be once again free to roam the earth. Of course, there are bound to be problems when it comes to resurrection. The last time we resurrected someone the mortal world lost a year and people were predicting the coming of the apocalypse or something and it was absolutely chaotic… eventually it subsided after several hundred thousand deaths and ironically enough the person we resurrected died in the chaos. Were our faces red." She blushed slightly, Keitaro looks at her disbelievingly "It was never actually recorded in history, that's good on our behalf. Ever since then resurrection was only preformed for anomalies such as yourself no matter who you are, not even Elvis." She sighed and started swaying to a song in her head.

He shook his head "Erm… so what are you going to do to me?"

"Well." She stopped and picked up a clipboard "God, Lucifer and boss have signed for the resurrection." She went through a few more pages "We'll just take you to the time gate in heaven and toss you in it. And hopefully you'll wake up alive again." She put down the clipboard.

"There are a lot of uncertainties aren't there?" he looked at her sceptically.

"Don't worry, the odds are in our favour." She flipped a coin and it landed tails. "That didn't count." She picked it up and flipped it again and again it landed tails "Erm… give me a minute." She tossed the coin repeatly "There, heads." She showed him the coin.

"After 24 times." He visibly shook from fear and doubt.

"Don't worry, let's go." She took him by the arm and led him out the door.

("Please God, I just want to live. Have mercy on me, please?") He thought whilst being dragged out the door.

#-#-#

-Heaven's front gate-

"Wake up, we're almost there." Keitaro opened his eyes upon hearing that monotone voice that he has come to known and fear.

"Please! No!" He shot up covering his head defensively.

"Relax, we're at the foot steps of heaven." Kisaragi pointed behind her where a gigantic golden gate stood it seemed to shine a brilliant gold.

"Wow…ow." He held his head "It hurt, why did you have to knock me out with that?"

"With what?"

"That thing!" he screamed pointing at the metal hammer in her left hand.

"Oh, this? How did that get there?" she held a hand to her cheek.

"Don't play dumb! I saw you hit me with that thing!"

"You were getting anxious, so I needed a way for you to calm down." The hammer vanishes into thin air "But we shouldn't talk about such things right now, your body is ready to be sent and all we need now is you, the soul." She takes him to a man by the gate.

"Who are you? Oh, Kisaragi." ("What is she doing here!?") The man panicked internally but playing it cool on the outside.

"I'm here to perform a resurrection. And this is the one to be resurrected." She places a hand Keitaro's shoulder who meekly waves at him.

"Oh, is that it? Then you must be Urashima, the anomaly." He read from a book.

"Yeah." ("Why does everyone call me that?")

"Go on ahead." The man went to the gate and opened a small door at the bottom. "Please." He gestured for them to enter.

"Thank you." They both walked through.

"Thank God that woman's gone." The man breathed a sign of relief.

"By the way." Kisaragi popped through the door "I want to see you tomorrow for your physical." She said and then disappeared.

"Nooo!!" The man screamed.

"What was that all about?" Keitaro asked when Kisaragi joined his side once again.

"Nothing."

-Time gate-

"Why do you always do this!?" Keitaro complained being strapped down once again.

"This is necessary, we don't want you to run away." Kisaragi answered, now and then punching codes into a terminal and instructing several other workers walking around about what to do.

"Ma'am, the destination and time have been inputted. Awaiting message from Hell and Spirit World." One of the workers shouted out.

"Ma'am, we received message from Hell, power link achieved, receiving SE now." Another worker called out "Link with Spirit World has also been achieved, we're receiving power from both worlds as well as here in Heaven."

"Right. Maximum input. We need all the energy available to turn back time in the mortal world, remember, no more than 6 months!" The workers went about to do so.

"Ma'am! The time in the mortal world is beginning to reverse, 3 months, 4…5, we have 6!"

"Open the gate!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The worker pushed a button and the gate began to open to reveal Hinata town centre.

"Alright now." She went up to Keitaro. " We have to make this count, when you finally know what's happening don't do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know, it'll hurt but because of your body you'll be fine just a little sting." She patted him then ran to the workers "Push him in." The worker nodded and pushed a button releasing the straps and Keitaro was hurled through the gate.

#-#-#

"Kisaragi, I don't understand what you…" Keitaro stopped when he saw a truck speeding towards him "Oh."

Bang! Screech!

"Keitaro!!" Naru shouted

"Naru?" Keitaro mouthed as he slowly began to slip away ("Not again.") His world darkened.

-Hinata hospital-

"Argh…" Keitaro groggily opened his eyes "What hit me?" He stared at the white ceiling "Where am I?" He looked around a bit more "Is this the hospital?" He saw a large red cross outside the window and it confirmed his assumptions. ("For a moment there I thought I was still strapped on Kisaragi's operating table." He lay back on his pillow ("Speaking of which was all that really real? Souls? Afterlife? Or was I just dreaming?") He turned his head sideways closing his eyes ignoring the sound of the opening door.

"Are you awake?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, how long have I been out for?" His eyes were still closed ("Why does that voice sound familiar?")

"Ah, you've been out for 2 weeks." She sat at a chair next to him.

"Really?" He was surprised.

"So partner, you think you can just leave like that and not say goodbye?" He turned to the woman and he immediately shot straight up when he saw who it was.

"Yuki-chan!"

"Hey Kei." She cheerfully greeted him.

"Why are you here and you have a aurora?" he stared at her.

"Oh, the aurora? Yeah, I'm lending this body it looks just like my real one but it isn't." she waved casually.

"Why are you?" he looked up and down her nurse uniform.

"This hospital is actually a part of the SWP it's our contact point. And this is my cover when I need to walk around in the living world, I've even got a file on computer so no one will get suspicious."

"Oh." He scratched his head and began to look around. "Where are my glasses?"

"Why?"

"Because I need them to…" he trailed off

"To see?" she finished for him. "I'm sure you noticed that your body feels different it's because you've died and such you've gained the abilities of the dead, just like when you were able to see my aurora. And on top of that your body isn't what it used to be, Kisaragi made some changes to it so you'll find that a lot seems different but don't worry it's for the better just like your eyesight but to avoid suspicion wear these fake ones." She gave him a pair of glasses identical to his old ones.

"So what do I do now?" he put his glasses on.

"Yeah, about that. Listen when Kisaragi turned back time for some reason she wasn't completely able to turn back time to the point she had originally wanted, you know before the truck and because of that…" she took out her black book and showed him a page with his name on it.

"It's blank." He noted.

"Yeah, we don't know what happened but your fate has been altered." She looked at him sadly "I'm sorry Kei but I don't know what will happen to you."

"It's OK, I guess it's better that I don't know my own fate so I'll just have to live life as it comes my way."

"That's the spirit." She placed a hand on his shoulder "Another thing, in the living world it's only been 2 weeks since your crash but in the other worlds it's been a bit more than 6 months. The events you saw in the living world when you were dead didn't happen at least not in this reality but in the other worlds everything is just the same as you left it. That's really all I've got to say, so bye Kei." She got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait." She turned to him "Will we see each other again?"

"Sure, when you die for real I'll be there." She waved and walked out. "OK everyone, you can see him now but please he's still a bit battered so go easy." She spoke to someone outside his room. Straining his head slightly Keitaro tried to see who she was talking to but the answer came to him in an instant when the Hinata girls barged into his room and all questioned him at the same time. Motoko saying that he's cursed, Kitsune teasing him, Mutsumi being Mutsumi, Sarah and Su pulling him by the legs to see if he was fine, Haruka reminding him of his duties, Naru looked worried and Shinobu remained strangely silent.

"Hey, hey." Keitaro tried to calm the girls down. "I'm OK, just a little banged up that's all."

"Keitaro." Naru approached his bed and took his hand. He saw her face and it looked like hell. "Thanks for saving my life. I…" Before she finished her sentence she bolted out of the room.

"Naru!" Kitsune and Motoko went after her.

"Sighs." Haruka shakes her head. "You know Keitaro, you do the stupidest things. When you were incapacitated Naru locked herself in her room and blamed herself for everything that happened, I don't know how long she could've taken it. But I'm glad your OK, the nurse outside said you'd be OK in a few days I'll just sign a few things and that'll do." She ushered the remaining girls out of the room and said a few things to Yuki.

-Outside-

"I hope Keitaro gets better soon so I can play with him." Su grinned putting on her seat belt.

"Me too." Sarah fingered her clay disk that Keitaro gave her. "Hey Shinobu, what's wrong?" The blonde nudged Shinobu who was staring blankly out the van window.

"Ah, oh it's nothing." She put on a smile. Shrugging Sarah continued her conversation with Su about the underground tunnels. ("It feels so strange… I woke up 2 weeks ago and everything seemed to have changed. Sempai died 6 months ago but now he's alive, is all of this real… or am I…") She shook her head. ("No… it must've been a dream, at least now sempai's with me again.") She blushed beet red. Zooming in Keitaro one of the Hospital's surveillance cameras captures Keitaro's sleeping form and sends the images directly to the spirit world.

-Spirit World-

"He is ready." Kisaragi said to Yumiko on the screen.

"Good." Yumiko looked at the images and bio-charts of Keitaro on a monitor on her desk then returned to Kisaragi on the screen "It's better than I expected. When will we be able to mass produce these bodies?"

"Not until I get more information on the body, we need to test the full capabilities of the body." Yumiko nods approvingly "But boss, was it wise to use 'Forbidden Technology' of the 'Void' to make his body? Do God and Satan know?"

"These are desperate times Kisaragi, 'The Prophets' are on the move and they've a massed a range of weaponry from the void and due to our role we can't so easily get our hands on technology like theirs."

"So we fight fire with fire?"

"Yes, thankfully we were able to get our hands on this bio technology before they did." She lights up another cigarette.

"What if we're caught?"

"We won't. I expect good news from you." The screen flickered off.

"I can't believe she's doing this!" Malachite clenched his fist appearing out of nowhere.

"I agree with him." A man spoke out.

"Yeah, this is getting out of hand." A female said in English.

"We can strike now." Malachite placed his hand on his gun.

"I've already informed our masters." Kisaragi told them.

"What did they say?" The man asked eagerly.

"We are to see how things turn out."

"What!?" The three protested in unison.

"This is unwise!" The man was getting more worried "According to Malachite 'The Prophets' and Yumiko have got there hands on the blue prints of the 'Spirit Bomb', Kisaragi you and I have seen what that thing is capable of doing! If either of them completes it first it could mean the end. Please, I beg you convince our masters otherwise!"

"True but both sides lack the capability to actually make it which gives us time to act and that is the intention of our masters, we just have to operate without mistakes. Besides we're not the only ones there are others." She calmly told her companions.

"If you say so." The man was still a bit stressed.

"By the way, have you contacted him?"

"Yes, I've sent him away to do something for me and told him of our situation. He was at first hesitant but I gave him my word."

"Good, that makes one."

"Leave Keitaro to me." Malachite eagerly said, "I want to see what he can truly do."

"Oh, oh! I want Yuki, I want to see who's better!" the woman held Kisaragi's hand who nodded.

"Then what of the Aoyamas? We need them as well." The man asked, Malachite stiffened at the mention at that name.

"I will take care of them." Kisaragi rose from her seat "Malachite, I don't want you to interfere. Understand?" There was a hint of menace in her voice.

"Humph!" he disappeared.

"What's wrong with him?" The woman eyed the spot where Malachite stood.

"Leave him." The man pulled on his leather gloves.

"Now go, we all have business to attend to. Malachite said our allies over seas are having trouble so we need to help them." The other two nod "It's only a matter of time. Everything will go according to plan and when this is over 'The Prophets' will be history and the spirit world will be under our masters' control as it should've been." Smiling the three disappear into the shadows.

"Keitaro, soon we'll meet again, very soon."

The end of chapter 6

AN: Hey everyone sorry about the delay but I've been so busy with preparations I haven't had time and this might be my last chapter for a while 'cause I'm going to university and I don't have my own PC so it'll be quite some time between each chapter but I won't stop until it's finished. So until next time bye!

PS Can someone tell me which characters get deleted because it's getting really annoying with bits missing.


	7. Chapter 7 Calling You

AN: hello people, it sure has been a long time, heh heh. I'm sorry for the delay but I've been adapting to university life and I just got my laptop a while ago and the fact that my dorm room doesn't have internet doesn't help matters much. So if there are still people reading this fic here chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own love hina.

Chapter 7: Calling you

_If there wasn't death, I think you couldn't go on._

_Stevie Smith 1771-1845: H. Pearson 'The Smith of Smiths (1934)'_

-Hinata city 2 weeks later-

All was quite in Keitaro's room and that's the way he wanted it, it gave him time to think to think over the past 2 weeks since he left the hospital. It was a vivid dream to him, he still questioned the reality of it all, the afterlife, SWP, soul eaters, resurrection was it all real but one look at his hand confirmed everything was true.

"It's already healed." He observed the fading cut on his hand. Leaning back on the wall he remembered how he got the cut, he was cleaning up some broken artefacts for Seta which not too long ago was in relatively good condition that is until the van in which they were in started and eventually tipped over resulting in the artefacts being completely crushed, being the guy that Keitaro is he picked up the pieces but out of nowhere Sarah appeared behind him and smashed a clay disk on his head resulting in him putting his hands on the pieces hard, seeing this Seta told him to go home in which he complied but no sooner had he left Toudai the blood had stopped and scabs were already forming the pain already gone as if it was never there before. "Is this what she meant by improvements? What did she do to my body?" the she that Keitaro was mentioning was Kisaragi the mad scientist of the spirit world who reconstructed his body after the first accident "This isn't all as well." ("lately thing seem so much different I feel stronger, faster, even answers come faster to me. I feel great.") Then he looked up to the hole on the ceiling ("But what's the point. She won't even talk to me, Narusegawa it wasn't your fault.") he sadly thought since his awakening Naru has been deliberately avoiding him not making any sort of contact and the only time the they were in the same room was during meals, even then the atmosphere was tense and when he confronted her about this she ran ("I just don't know what to do any more.") he got up and proceeded to his managerial duties ("I wonder how Yuki-chan is doing?")

-SW construction site-

Clang!

The sound of steel clashing against steel echoed through the empty site

"Who are you!?" Yuki shouted blocking an attack from her unknown foe.

Her foe a flickering shadow snickered before pulling her halberd back and thrusting it at Yuki who deflected the blow to the side but the sheer force of the attack caused a crater to form a few meters away from them.

("Whoa!") Yuki stared at the crater then turned to the shadow again. "I'll ask again! Who are you?"

"Me?" the shadow responded in accented Japanese skilfully jumping away from Yuki "Mmm… a friend."

"My backside you are!" Yuki pointed her Yari at her. "Now tell me the truth! Or I'll force an answer out of you!" the temperature around the inspector began to drop and some ice began to form.

"I just wanted to say hi."

"By shooting me out of mid air?" Yuki pulled her arm back and readied an ice attack.

"How else was I meant to get your attention?" the shadow leaned to the left effectively dodging an icicle aim at her.

("Damn, she fast I've haven't been able to lay a blow on her yet. Who is she?) Yuki was frustrated at how thing are going and was busy forming a strategy when a group of armed men came on to the site.

"Inspector Kagura! We're here to help!" one of them shouted she turned to them in horror. "Alright, we have you surrounded so surrender or we'll be forced to take action!" the same person told the shadow.

("Those idiot's they'll be over souled!") She looked at the shadow who hasn't moved since the men's sudden arrival "Stand down!" she pleaded with them.

"Don't worry inspector, drop your weapon at once!" the leader of the group commanded ignoring Yuki's warning "Do it or we'll fire!" they aimed their guns at her

"You know, that won't do them any good." A voice behind Yuki caused her to turn around to see the same shadow crouching on the floor observing the men readying their guns. Looking between the two shadows Yuki realised what the men were aiming at.

"It's a decoy." She mouthed

"That's it! Open fire!" the men did as they were told and fired upon the target but soon afterwards one by one they fell. "What happened?" the leader gasped his hand over a bloody wound.

"My God!" Yuki rushed over to the fallen leader and tried to stop the bleeding "Wait," she looked at the wound and noticed that it caused by a bullet fired from the guns that they were carrying. "This is a…" she stopped as cold steel pressed against her neck.

"A Void skill." The shadow said. There was a moment of silence the bodied of the fallen began to disincarnate into bright green dust and soon their bodies were replaced with bright green orbs. "You should've paid more attention to your surroundings."

"Aren't you going to finish me as well?" she closed her eyes.

"No. Like I said before, I just wanted to say hi." The shadow took the halberd away from Yuki and stepped back "Next time however, things will be different." Yuki slowly stood to face her as the shadow began to sink into the ground "Oh, by the way Malachite has taken an interest in your partner and is on his way to the living world to see him now. I thought I'd tell you."

"Kei?" Yuki dove at the shadow but she was already gone "Damn it!" She pounded the ground "Kei!" quickly reaching into her jacket she pulled out a card.

-Living world-

"Sigh." Keitaro trotted up the inn's long stone stairway "I told them I was cleaning the hot springs." He complained replying what happened 30 minutes ago in his mind. He was cleaning the hot spring minding his own business when the girls suddenly came in with only a towel wrapped around them and try as he might to explain Motoko sent him flying curtsey of a secret technique. "At least she's leaving for camp in an hour and won't be back in a few days, new body or not it still hurts."

("Kei! Can you hear me?") He heard Yuki's panicked voice in his head.

("Yuki-chan? What's wrong?")

("Thank God I got to you in time. Where are you now? Are you alone?")

("I'm almost back home and yeah I'm alone.") He was a bit confused at her behaviour.

("Haul your ass back home now! Malachite's after you?")

("Now, why would he do that? I'm in the living world.")

("I don't know! Just do it!") She half shouted to him.

("OK, OK relax. It's nice to hear from you too.") He continued to walk up the stairs ("You know I would've thought after all this time we could've have more of a conversation.")

("Trust me I want to but not right now. Just get home OK?")

("Sure, I'm not that far I just have to…") He stopped mid step when he noticed someone sitting to his left underneath the shade of a tree.

("Kei?")

"It's been a while Keitaro, how have you been?" It was Malachite.

("It's Kensuke.")

("What!? Kei, stay away from him. Run now, I'll…") the link was cut off.

"I thought inspector Kagura would contact you, so I thought I'd block the link for now so we can have a little private time."

"You're alive." Keitaro commented noticing his body giving off a calm aurora.

"Yes, this is my real body after all, the one I was born in. A friend of mine repaired it. Don't come any closer." He stopped Keitaro with a raised hand "I'm not wearing my mask at the moment but we'll meet face to face soon. I just came here to…to say hi." Keitaro can see him smiling.

"Eh…hi." Keitaro waved his hand and Malachite did the same. "Sorry, I don't know what to say."

"Oh, that's OK I just wanted to see if you were OK that's all and since I'm satisfied I'll leave now. Bye, I'll bring something next time." He faded away.

"Hey, wait."

("Kei? Kei? Why isn't it working?")

("Yuki-chan, I'm here.")

("Good, the link's been re-established. What happened? Are you OK?")

("I'm fine, it seemed that Kensuke blocked the link somehow.")

("He must've used his SE. Kei, there been a change of plans get to the hospital now. Don't ask any questions just do it now, I'll be there soon.") The link was disconnected.

"What on earth is going on?" He shrugged and turned around heading down the stairs.

#-#-#

-Hinata hospital-

"Excuse me." Keitaro asked the receptionist. "I'm looking for a nurse called Kagura Yuki?"

"You mean inspector Kagura?" Keitaro looked at her a bit surprised and the receptionist leaned in to him "You forget that this is part of the SWP all of the staff here are officers so don't worry." She whispered to him "'Nurse' Kagura is waiting for you in your old room." He thanked her and proceeded to the room.

"Yuki-chan?" he opened the door.

"Kei?" she turned around closing her cell phone and walked towards him patting him to see if he was hurt. "Are OK?"

"I'm fine, what's up with Kensuke? He just appeared out of nowhere."

"That's what I wanted to ask you, did he do anything to you? What did he want?" She flooded him with questions anxious for answers.

"All we did was chat and nothing more just a 'hi' here and there." He calmly told her.

"That's it?" he nods "Strange, anything else?"

"Yeah, he was alive with his real body so he said. What's wrong?" he noticed the look she was giving him.

"This could be bad." She rubbed her forehead. "Kei, I'm going back to HQ and I want you to head home immediately and stay there until I say so, I need to report this." She opened the door but stopped suddenly "What are you waiting for? Go!"

"Oh. Yeah, sure." ("What is going on?")

-Route to Hinata Sou-

("I haven't seen Yuki in 2 weeks and when I finally meet her again she doesn't make any sense, what's happening?") He walked past a coffee shop 'Storebrooks' AN: no famous names mentioned thank you. ("Sighs, I want my simple life back.") He continued to walk on.

"Hmm." A woman mused seated by the table having seen Keitaro walk by.

"Something wrong?" her male companion asked.

"Not quite, I was just thinking how clueless he looked." She commented taking a sip of her coffee. "The living world still has the best coffee."

"You should try Paris but yes, he does look clueless. I really don't want to do this to him." He looked at Keitaro's form in the crowd.

"But you know we must." He nods. "So." She began "Malachite, this was your home town?"

"Mmm hmm." He nods "I dropped by at my old home and I must say its changed a lot."

"You mean only the servant living quarters remain as well as the hot spring."

"Yes, the annex is in disrepair and the main building in the back is completely gone. Guess it was burnt to the ground during the civil war, serves them right though." He takes a sip from his cup "But that isn't what bothers me the most. I can't believe Hina turned it into an all girls dormitory; she must be turning senile in her old age."

"Aren't you older than she is?"

"At least I don't pull off insane stunt like she does, speaking of which I haven't talked to her in a while." Malachite brought out his cell phone and checked the number on the screen.

"Well, I'm done so I'll leave things to you."

"Kisaragi, why the rush? I thought you were on break?" He placed the phone to his ear.

"I am but as we speak now Yuki is on her way back to the spirit world, I need to be there to make a few… 'Suggestions' so that things will go more smoothly.

"Fair enough." He waves goodbye "Ah." The phone connects "Hina, it's been too long. I have something I want to talk to you about."

-Hinata Sou later that evening-

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it." Keitaro got up from the dinner table. "Yes" he opened the door. And immediately his eyes widened in surprised.

"Hey, Kei." Yuki waved

"Woof!" Seeker barked

"Yuki-chan what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Keitaro who is it?" Kitsune appeared out of the kitchen "Oh, it's you. You're that nurse right?" she recognised Yuki.

"Yes, how are you Konno-san?" she bowed.

"I'm fine and its just Kitsune." She led her into the kitchen "Hey, everyone look who's here" there were sounds of chatter in the kitchen.

"Hey, wait." Keitaro voice stopped them all. "Yuki-chan, what's going on here?"

"Kei, why don't you sit down and I'll explain." Everyone settled down and gave her some space. "Kei, just recently we reviewed your medical records and found out there was something wrong with you."

"There is?" Keitaro was a bit worried.

"Yes." She strained the word "And my superiors would be more comfortable if you were kept under observation for safety reasons." She strained some more words hoping that he'd get the point.

"So I have to go back to the hospital?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not that."

"I get it! His noggin took a pounding and now you're gonna toss him into a loony ward!" Kitsune laughed.

"It can't be!" Keitaro burst into tears. Soon there were conversations of this and that none of which helped matters much.

("Is it always like this?") Yuki thought before she cleared her throat and spoke again. "No, it's not his mental health but rather physical health and no, it's not that serious in which he has to be taken away. What we had in mind as suggested by Dr 'Kisaragi'." She stopped and looked at Keitaro hoping that he finally caught on "is that I stay here and I keep an eye on you." She indicated to her bags which she had all along.

"Seems ok to me." Kitsune says and resumes her dinner everyone else just nods and continues with their dinner.

"Thank you, Kei as the manager what do you say?" he agrees with a nod. "Good, can you show me to my room I'd like to discuss rent with you as well as other things." He finally understands the meaning of her words and leads her up stairs helping her with her bags.

"Did you see how close those two were? She even called him Kei." Kitsune grinned.

"Auu…" Shinobu whimpered. Su just carried on eating.

"Hey, Naru if I were you I'd be worried." She nudged her silent friend but no response ("Damn it, usually she would've lost it by now. She must still blame herself.")

-Upstairs vacant room adjacent to the manager's-

"What is this really about?" Keitaro asked setting down the bags.

"Well, it was rather sudden." She checked the hallway to see no one was around and closed the door. "When I told boss what happened she said something had to be done just then Kisaragi appeared and suggested that I stay with you and see what happens, I was shocked but it seemed like the reasonable thing to do. I mean since you're alive now if we were to suddenly take you away from here your tenants would get suspicious and do some snooping around but at least this way I can help you out and you can have some sort of normal life, Kisaragi said I should keep an eye on you to see how you're doing." She unpacked a few things and looked around her room impressed by the cleanliness and space available.

"I understand now. Sorry to trouble you."

"Don't worry." She waved it off. "We're partners, speaking of which. Kei, have you considered joining the SWP for real?"

"Why?"

"Kei, think about it. Malachite's after you and you're living with normal people, he might seem nice but I don't think he'll be like that for too long. I've seen people like him they pretend to be nice on the outside but on the inside they're psychotic killers! Don't let him fool you."

"He doesn't seem like that." As Keitaro finished Yuki grabbed him by the neck

"God sake! Don't be so naïve!" she shook him a bit before reaching into her bag and took out a laptop with a wireless access card. "Look." She turned it on and opens the SWP home page. "It says here on the most wanted list: Malachite. Wanted for numerous counts of illegal activity…" she read out the list. "If that doesn't say something about him I don't know what does!"

"Alright." Keitaro calms her down "I do believe you. And if you think that if I join the SWP will do me good I'll do it."

"That's right!" she smiled "We head off tomorrow morning and then I'll start training you as a real agent."

"Erm. That sounds good but for now why don't you have dinner with us? Shinobu's cooking is the best I've ever tasted and I'm sure you'll like it."

"Sure, it's been a while since I've eaten in the living world and since I'm alive and all I guess I have to." She got up and followed him downstairs Seeker hot on her heels.

#-#-#

-Unknown location-

Once a thriving metropolis now lay in waste through war and something else, strange hungry moans echoes through the ruined city. Shadows of strange deformed creatures slither and crawl through this empty city in its prime it was the place of entertainment for many and a lively city of commence the beautiful stone buildings that many thought would last forever was reduced to rubble dry red liquid smeared on the sides, sign of some sort of struggle or rather a massacre of the city's former inhabitants against something unholy something unimaginable descended upon this city that caused all this but even though this city lost most of its population there are still some that remain there but then again they weren't normal themselves. Within the centre of the city stood a large cathedral it stood out as it wasn't as badly damaged as the other buildings and this cathedral severed as a base for a certain organisation tucked away in such a remote region not even the SWP dared to wonder there at least not without an army as this was the base of 'The prophets'.

Deep within the walls of the cathedral someone is beginning to awaken. Slowly this someone opens her eyes and pushes the lid of her capsule open and white smoke escapes. Shaking her head a bit she spots someone kneeling besides her capsule.

"Reptile, how long have I been asleep?" she asked him her blood red eyes staring right at him.

"Approximately 200 yearss mistressss." Reptile replied his head remained low.

"So it is time as predicted by the book of Elzaar, the return to the promise land."

"Yes mistressss, we await your ordersss."

"What other orders are there?" she smiled evilly "We need souls and plenty of SE for our plan to work."

"Understood." Reptile left never turning his back to her as he did so.

"Ah," she stretched "I wonder if Yuki-chan is still around? She was always such a straight arrow; I can't wait to see the look on her face as she sees me. She'll be so surprised." Her smile took on a demented grin and her eyes began to glow, the light in the room began to flicker projecting her shadow on to the far wall soon her silhouette began to change from a human to something else, something inhuman, something evil.

The sound of insane maniacal laughter spread from the room "Yuki…heh heh heeh heh heh heh!"

-Hinata Sou-

Bolting right up from her futon Yuki wipes the sweat away from her forehead taking in deep breathes "What the hell?" she looks around "I need some air." She went over to the balcony ("What just happened, I've never felt like that before… was it some sort of sign.") she looked up to the full moon looming over head ("It's been a while since I looked at the night sky.") she reminisced of something from her past ("Hmm, I need to change before I sleep, don't want to catch anything.") she closed the balcony doors unaware of what lies ahead of her.

End of chapter 7

AN: Again sorry for the lack of update but hey at least I'm still here, right? Since it's been quite a while my skills might've dulled some what and I can of rushed through this as I completed this in 6 hours because I literally don't have time as I have 2 tests coming up and no internet access which is stupid, so there. But don't worry I'll be able to update sooner once it hits 10th of December as I have a month off university, of course that is after I finish studying and playing then I can type.

On a note that has absolutely nothing to do with this fic, I do actually have internet access on the weekends when I go home but the reason that I didn't update during that time is very simple but please don't kill me it is because I just recently joined the on line world of Final Fantasy XI, yay! It came to Europe in mid September and I immediately signed up, so when ever I go home during the weekends rather than update I play online, rather selfish and lazy I know but it's so addictive and when you don't have access 5 out of 7 days and during those days you spend time studying and listening to lectures you can't blame me.

BTW some of you might've already met me, I'm in the Hades sever in Bastok as a Hume under the name Malchia but often referred to as just Mal, so if any of you are ever in that sever try looking me up I might be there, we can chat, give me feed back on my fic face to face, or ask questions I don't mind perhaps we can even form a party and fight together! But I'm still a newbie, what'd expect only weekends remember but that will change as soon as it hits winter break! Well until next time, bye!


	8. Chapter 8 Lessons in life, well afterlif...

AN: Let's see, it's now 1st of February 2005, 8:29 GMT and I've just typed in these words, so far so good… hmm… sure has been a while and I think it's too late for me to say happy new (at least not for Chinese new year, well maybe a bit) but I'll say it anyway. Happy new year everyone! Sorry I didn't update during Christmas like I said I would but I had a lot more revision then I estimated and it threw things out of whack but now the exams are over so I can finally type again but only once a week so don't expect much. Now for those that are reading this fic, mind you there aren't many, heh heh, here is the next chapter. PS I don't know how many people actually read author notes but could you spare a minute to read the special note at the end, thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Love Hina

Chapter 8: Lessons in life, well afterlife

_The good die first,_

_And they whose hearts are dry as summer dust _

_Burn to the socket._

_William Wordsworth 1770-1850: The Excursion (1814)_

-Somewhere unknown, beneath a tree-

"Argh!" a young silver haired boy clutched his head from a painful blow delivered from a man standing next to him.

"I'm not that old." He said to the boy as he placed his bokken to one side and sat down.

"But you are, you know." The boy said still rubbing his head as he sat next to the man. "Then what do I call you?"

"Hmm," the man thought for a moment "You can call me sensei, after all you are my first pupil." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That seems reasonable." The boy nodded "And it does sound better I guess." He turned to his sensei and noticed that he was looking at the night sky. "Sensei, is something troubling you?"

"No, it's just that the stars seem brighter tonight and so does the full moon."

"Really? I was never really interested in things so trivial as the stars, and frankly I don't understand why people look to the heavens like you do." The boy said rather ignorantly.

"You're such a dull boy, has anyone ever said that to you?" The sensei told him sounding rather annoyed. "Doesn't it relax you?"

"Not really. They're just objects in the sky." The sensei shook his head defeated mouthing something like 'I give up' which the boy heard. "But, I suppose the moon does seem calming, in a strange way." He shrugged.

"At least that's a start." He continued to look at the sky "Shouldn't you go to bed like a good little boy? You must be tired from today's training."

"No, actually I can still go on." As to prove his point the boy got up picked up his bokken which was shorter than the sensei's and swing it once in a perfect arc.

"Humph." The sensei smiled "Let's do something else instead, sit down." He pointed to the spot next to him prompting his to sit down and the boy did as he was told. "Now, tell me. Why do you fight?" the boy looked at him strangely.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know, before I can truly teach you I must know your intentions. So, tell me Kensuke, why do you fight?"

-Present time-

"That is a good question… one that I cannot remember the answer to, at least not an answer that would've been acceptable to you sensei." Malachite opened his eyes and stared at the front doors of Hinata Sou the darkness of night completely masking his features. Looking up he noticed Yuki on the balcony but fortunately she didn't notice him and as quickly as she came she returned to her room. "Inspector, the moon is calming isn't it?" he smiled looking at the moon, "It brings back so many memories, for you and me both" The moon's light shone brightly on his pale face and in a flicker he was gone.

#-#-#

-Next day, early morning-

"Kei." A gentle tap sounded on the manager's door.

"Who is it?" Came the sleepy reply.

"It's me, stop sleeping and get changed we need to get you to the SW to sign you up and start your training." There was a brief fumble in the room.

"5:30 in the morning? Maybe later."

"Hey! You get out here or I'll tear the door open!" there was some moaning and complaints coming from the manager.

"OK, give me a second."

"We'll be there nice and early. I'll be down stairs." She walked towards the stairs the gentle platter of her footsteps fading away.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

-SWHQ-

"OK, this is the final piece of document." Edison said as he handed Keitaro a piece of paper he took out from a file in a cabinet next to the desk, in which they were both seated at.

"Finally." Keitaro sighed in relief looking at the mountain of paper on the desk. Since he came in he has done nothing but sign one document after another just so that he can become an official member of the SWP, some of the documents seemed rather ordinary typical of what would've been asked name, gender, D.O.B, etc to the extremely strange that seemed ridiculous such as 'were you ever part of a ritual cult', 'were you ever bitten by a vampire/werewolf or any other supernatural creature' but one really bothered him, 'are you a virgin' which he embarrassingly signed 'yes'. It was not until the last document was signed that the thought of having a lawyer looking over it occur to him but he got rid of that thought because 1:he can't afford one, 2:he was in the spirit world and where was he going to find one plus didn't someone tell him they all end up in Hell, besides Yuki said it'd be alright so he ignored the contents of the documents and signed away.

"Very good," Edison quickly scanned the last document before putting it aside with the others "now I'll need your ID card so I can change some of the details." Keitaro handed him the card "So… all I have to do is this." He placed the card into a slot on the desk typed in a few commands and when the screen read 'ready' he turned to the paper work "And this." He took the stack of paper and put it through some sort of device which hummed slightly when the paper went in one end and came out the other.

"Ping!" the device chimed.

"It's done!" he removed the card and handed it back to Keitaro. "If you look at your job class it no longer says 'Apprentice Reaper' but 'Inspector' and there are more dots at the bottom." Edison whirled around a bit in his chair before propping his chin onto his hand. "It usually takes years before a person is promoted to Inspector but I don't why but the higher up gave you the go ahead"

"Really?" Keitaro looked at the card "Does this mean I can go now?"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to keep you here. Yes, you can go Yuki wanted you to go meet her at the shooting range when finished." Bowing slightly Keitaro turned and left. "What's this?" The systems director noticed something on his screen, it was message. "Subject, now an inspector and as such he will be hurled into combat very soon. Be ready to collect data, who should we send?" he typed in then a reply followed. "Very well, I understand. But what of the second subject?" he asked the sender but there was no reply. Nodding in understanding he pressed the delete key erasing the entire conversation.

-SWHQ shooting range-

"Bang! Bang!" two shots tore through the air and hit one of the dummy targets in the head and in the chest. The person who had fired the shots turned to the person next to her and gestured the person to fire. Looking at the woman and the target the person shakily took aim and fired a shot… and took out the light bulb hanging over head the target.

"That was awful." The woman commented removing her goggles and ear muffs looking at the person.

"Apologies, Inspector Kagura!" the man who had missed apologised profusely saluting and bowing changing between both.

"It's OK, you're new at this." Yuki shook her head and told him to leave "I thought I was done training these idiots." She said to herself staring at the group of people gathered at the side talking about how great she was. "It's like they never saw someone shoot. What were they doing when they were alive?" A gentle tap to her shoulder caused her to stop her train of thought. "Hello, Kei! It's nice to see someone I know. Ready to start basic training?" she handed him her gun.

"I've never fired a gun before." He examined the weapon in his hand with a mix of interest and fear.

"That's why we're here." She turned him in the direction of the target she used on the opposite end of the range. "First, get a good feel of the gun, its weight, its grip etc." Keitaro held out his arms straight gripping the gun tightly "Now, relax and aim." He took a deep breath and moved his arms slightly "Now squeeze the trigger." Taking another deep breath he squeezed the trigger and the bullet sped out of the gun the recoil of the shot surprised him slightly. The bullet flew and hit the target in the head right next to the bullet hole created from Yuki's previous shot. There was silence before Yuki spoke "Good shot." She said her eyes not leaving the target.

"I think that was just a lucky shot." He too stared at the target.

"Why don't you try again?" And he did and the second bullet went through the target's chest "You sure you've never done this before?" Yuki was slightly amazed at his précis marksmanship.

"I'm sure." Keitaro as well the group of the audience at the side continued to stare at the target wide eyed.

"One more shot and we'll stop there for now." He nodded and fired the final shot and it hit the target right in the crotch area, everyone stared on. "You're a natural Kei." Yuki placed a hand on the stunned Keitaro's shoulder. "Let's go somewhere else." She took the gun from his hands and led him through the door, when they left the group of people stared at each other then at the target, then at the door and finally at each other again and in an instant they each grabbed a gun and began firing at the targets.

#-#-#

-Later that day stairs to Hinata Sou-

"You were quite good." Yuki patted Keitaro on the back.

"Ahh." He winched.

"Sorry, I guess I threw you too hard." She smiled

"I would've never guessed you were so strong." He stretched and something like a bone clicked "Ow."

"You need rest." Yuki helped him up the rest of the stairs and before even she the door handle the door flew open instantly.

"Where have you been?" Naru asked obviously angry.

"Narusegawa, I was just out doing some exercise." He lied.

"It's true Naru-san, its part of his new daily regime." Yuki backed up his lie.

"Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were caught in an accident again, I…I … you selfish jerk!" she pulled back her fist and smashed it again his skull sending him flying into the air.

("Oh, my god!") Yuki stared at his arc like path into the sky ("What a punch! No way it that humanly possible!") "Naru-san…" Before Yuki even had a chance to ask Naru how she did that the door closed shut in front of her "How?" She looked at the sky again. The door slid open this time revealing Kitsune.

"Ah, seems like Naru's gotten back to her old self again. I knew a little competition would do the trick." She noticed a bewildered Yuki standing there "don't worry about it hon, happens all the time."

"You mean this is natural?" she snapped her head to Kitsune

"Here, yes. He'll be back soon." She shrugged "Now come on in, don't want you catching a cold."

("What type of place is this?") Yuki asked herself as she walked through the door.

-A while later, manager's room-

Seated at the coffee table Keitaro leaned to one side to another as Yuki busily checked him for any signs of injury. Assured that he was fine she sat at the other end of the table.

"Apart from a bruise, you seem perfectly fine. And you mean to tell me this happens often?"

"Before I died, yes but since then no. Ah, I missed it."

"You enjoy getting beaten like that?"

"No, not really but it means Narusegawa has finally forgiven me, I'm so happy." He wept tears of joy, she just sat there stunned.

"I'm surprised that you didn't die sooner."

"So am I, with her and Motoko-chan sending me air born everyday it's surprising that I've lasted so long."

"There's another one?"

"Hmm, I've told you before she's the kendoist who uses ki energy to send me flying." He told her matter of factly.

"And you still stayed?" he nods "You either very stupid or very brave but either way I admire you for sticking it out. I'm curious however how often do you take these 'flights'"?

"5 or 6 on a lucky day, 15 or more if I'm unlucky." She stares at him disbelievingly

"What exactly did you do to make them that mad?"

"Well…" he began counting out the reasons with his hands "And that's it." He finished.

"You know some of those incidents could've been easily due to circumstance, didn't they let you explain?" he shakes his head ("I thought this type of abuse was considered domestic violence, hell it's bordering on homicide… what to do? Ah!") An idea came to mind "Kei, I just want to check something. Could you just look at me and concentrate on the SE I'm giving off."

"OK." Keitaro took off his glasses and stared at her aura, it calming blue aura then he noticed something.

"What do you see?"

"A wall of some sort…" he said rather uncertain.

"That's right! It's a 'Soul Barrier'." She smiled "I'll show you what it does. Pick up that cup over there." She pointed to his shelf "Ok, now throw it at me." He looked unsure "Just do it, I'll be fine." With great hesitance he did so, as the cup sailed through the air towards Yuki, Keitaro seemed worried but soon his worry turned to surprise as the cup shattered upon contact with her barrier. "Not bad huh?" she raised a hand up to stop him from questioning "You see, a Soul Barrier is something either living or dead can conjure up as long as they have control over their SE it protects them against physical and SE attacks, the stronger the user is the stronger the barrier is. The reason I'm telling you this is because… quite frankly, I think you need it." She looked up at the hole on the ceiling.

"So, how do I do it?"

"Like I said, the user has to have good control over their SE the really good ones can have it set up even without thinking. But since you just started your training I don't expect … oh, I forget like everything else only those with high SE can see the barrier and they have to concentrate too. But where was I? That's it how to set up one." She stood up and gestured him to do the same. "Now concentrate on your aura, then imagine being confined by this aura." He took deep breaths as he did this and his aura flickered slightly then triangular plaques of dim light began to solidify around him encasing him in a barrier.

"Is this it?" he asked looking at the barrier

"…yeah, exactly." ("That's actually very good, he just got it in one go. I remember it took me weeks.") "Hey, Kei let's test it out shall we?"

"Sure." He handed her a plate.

"I was thinking of something else." He took his hands in hers and guided one of his arms around her waist this caused him to blush. "Kei, I am so sorry." Before he could even ask she screamed out "What are you doing?" loudly loud enough that the person above them removed the covering lid of the hole to investigate.

"You pervert!" that person jumped down and delivered her infamous punch sending the receiver flying for the second time that day.

("Damn, he lost his concentration I guess he does need more practice.") Yuki rubbed her head feeling guilty wondering if it was a wise decision to use Naru as a test.

"Yuki-san, are you alright? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. Naru-san, you should calm down he and I are just friends." Naru blushed

"I don't know what you mean." Naru quickly left the room to avoid the conversation.

"Ha." Yuki shook her head "I wonder if he's Ok?" she looked at the new hole.

#-#-#

-Later that evening-

Humming at merry tone to herself Shinobu kept herself busy as she prepared the evening meal for the residents now and then she would switch from one job to another from tasting the stew to chopping vegetables etc just so that the meal would be perfect. She stopped when she heard someone knocking on the front door begin the only one around she went to answer it when she did she was taken aback by the person.

"Hello." He said to her smiling, that smile some how relaxed her.

"Hello." She timidly replied as she looked at him, he was as tall as Keitaro but yet he was completely different he had healthy pale skin much like Motoko then there were his crimson coloured eyes and platinum coloured hair tied in two thin ponytails at the back.

"Sorry to disturb you." He remained polite "But I am correct to say that Urashima Keitaro resides here, am I wrong?"

"No but sempai left to go to the hospital for a check up."

("So that means he's with inspector Kagura.") "Alright then, could you give Keitaro this for me?" the man bent down and gave Shinobu a piece of paper. "If you don't mind, I'd like it so that nobody else but Keitaro knows about this."

"Ok. Who should I say it's from?"

"A friend." The man replied. Bowing respectfully he descended the stairs.

-Dinner table-

"So Keitaro, what did the doc say about you?" Kitsune asked chomping away on her meal.

"She said I was fine." He told her truthfully as Kisaragi examined him a while ago to see if he was adapting to his new body though he questioned why she didn't answer. After that dinner proceeded rather uneventfully other than Naru avoiding eye contact with him and Su getting food everywhere, when it ended everyone thanked Shinobu for the meal and went on to do what not but Keitaro insisted on helping Shinobu on cleaning the dishes which she happily accepted.

"Sempai there was someone looking for you a while ago." She remembered and gave him the note.

"Really?" He put away the washed dishes and read the note. His face was unreadable.

"Sempai?" worryingly tug on his sleeve.

"Oh, Shinobu! I'm fine, I'm just going out." He grabbed his jacket and his shoes "Shinobu-chan don't tell Yuki I left, Ok?" he smiled as she nods "Thanks." He ran out the door.

"Be safe."

("How did he know where I live?") He ran down the steps and towards town ("What does he want?") he weaved through a few people finally reaching his destination, it was a bar Kitsune had coned him into once making him pay for all the drinks she had. Walking in he looked around the place it looked just like the last time he came the staff even waved at him in a friendly manner probably due to the last time he came.

"Keitaro!" A man called out to him from a far table "Over here." Keitaro recognised the voice. "What's the matter?" the man from earlier asked as Keitaro approached him.

"Kensuke?"

"That's right." The criminal beamed "Sit down." Malachite used his foot to push a chair into Keitaro's knees.

"Why are you here?" Keitaro sat down

"Well, to drink of course." He told him plainly as he raised an arm telling the bartender to get more drinks over.

"But you're a wanted criminal!"

"In the spirit world maybe." The waitress handed the two their drinks. "And besides even criminals need some time off, so that's why I'm here. Things taste so much better here in the living world unlike that synthetic substitute on the other side, disgusting. Besides I wanted to have a drink with you my friend and talk there's nothing wrong with that, right?" he said this in such an unusually calm way Keitaro wondered if he was for real. "Now just drink and be merry!" he raised a glass to Keitaro's before he chugged it down. After a few drinks the atmosphere between the two became more friendly exchanging conversation as if the two had known each other for a long time.

"So what happened next?" Keitaro groggily asked a slight red in his checks.

"Inspector Kagura within her infinite wisdom reached out and grabbed it frying herself in the process God, she had an afro for days I couldn't even talk to her without laughing!" the two laughed.

"Kensuke, sounds like you've known Yuki for a long time." Keitaro took a sip.

"You can say that." Malachite's expression turned to a serious one. "Truth is I've known her since she was alive before she became an inspector but it seems she doesn't remember."

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, I just said I have known her for a long time. Speaking of alive, Keitaro if I'm correct you family should have in their possession the Hina Blade, right?" Keitaro nods almost drunk.

"Yeah, but I gave it away."

"You what?"

"I gave it away."

"You mean… you gave away the legendry Urashima family blade?" Malachite was now shaking.

"I gave it to a friend because she broke her old sword, I can't just take it back."

("Was he always like this?") "You shouldn't give away family heirlooms you know." ("Especially that one.") "Under what circumstances might your friend part with that blade?"

"Don't know, maybe a new one I think the one she had was some sort of katana or nodachi or something… it was some sort of samurai blade."

"So your friend's a samurai? Not many these days, I can see why a blade is important to her. Alright, we'll meet again tomorrow can you get the hina blade by then?" there was a yes "Good, I know where I can get a replacement sword for you friend. Keitaro would you mind placing this next to your head?" Malachite slipped him a card.

"This is a telepathy card." The alcohol was now taking full effect but he managed to put some SE into the card and returned it to Malachite.

"Thank you, don't worry I'll contact you."

"Hey, why do you want that sword?"

"Because it's the secret to unlocking the Urashima power, one that has been dormant for the last 500 years."

"Huh?"

"Bring me the blade and I'll show you what I mean, you won't be disappointed." Malachite smirked.

"Hey, how did you know about the blade?" Keitaro was now absolutely drunk and was about to pass out from all that alcohol that Malachite made him drink.

"Well," Malachite got up walked behind Keitaro and placed his gloved hands on his wobbly shoulders. "I'll tell you." He leaned in and whispered something.

"What?" Keitaro pulled away from him absolute shock on his face but the alcohol was too strong and he promptly passed out being caught by Malachite.

"The chances are you won't remember what I said, I'm sorry. I'm such a coward for doing something like this but I promise you I will tell you everything one day and then maybe all of us can be together just me, you and Yuki like it was suppose to be. It's a shame you don't remember, it would've been much easier if you did. But don't worry I'm sure the Hina blade will help, I hope." He slung the unconscious Keitaro on his back paid the bill and walked out intending to return Keitaro home. It had only taken him seconds to teleport to the front door of Hinata Sou to dropped him off, knock on the door and teleported away into Hinata Park.

"What were you think you doing?" A familiar voice stopped Malachite in his tracks as he walking through the park.

"Kisaragi-san! What are you doing here?" Malachite was genuinely shocked "Did I miss a meeting or something, I was told I had the night off."

"Don't joke Malachite. Do you know how dangerous it was for you to be walking around with him like that? What if someone from the SWP or the Prophets saw you?"

"Don't worry, no one knows me without my mask."

"But your SE is a give away, no normal person or creature gives of an energy reading that strong. Anyone with good SE control can sense you."

"I kept it masked." He sat down on the bench.

"I don't know what to do with you." She sat beside him. "Does he have it?"

"He does." Malachite smiled as he looked around the park the swings, the slide and then the sand box.

"Remembering old times?" His comrade inquired.

"Yeah. I remember Keitaro use to play here a lot when he was young along with two other girls… must be the Urashima charm." Malachite rubbed his chin a slight perverted smile on his face Kisaragi just rolled her eyes. "He came to Hinata for a while back then and I happened to be at the inn discussing business with Hina. We got on very well, he called me Onii-chan." He smiled like a father would at his child. "He would run over to me when he scraped his arm or when he wanted me to push him on the swings, I remember it well. Then one day he met those two cute little girls and they too got on well but one of them was sick."

"Was that the one I treated?"

"Yes, first they met then separation and finally they met again, just like the three of us. I was just thinking how funny fate works, how it comes full circle. I knew Keitaro before he was Keitaro and inspector Kagura too but alas neither of them remember me nor each other, Keitaro I understand but why inspector."

"It's because she chose to forget, remember she has her own memories some more painful than others so she just blocks them away even if it meant blocking away good ones as well. Just like you."

"What do you mean? I haven't forgotten I don't block away anything."

"Really? You keep mentioning the 'three of us' but you also know that there is also a fourth."

"Heh heh, that's right." His fringe covered his eyes "She was never part of the plan you know, yet somehow she destroyed everything." He lifted his head and the hatred in his eyes was frightening. "I will not stop until I find the one that caused all this and destroy her very essence with my hands, the one that they once called friend…"

"But if you get carried away I will stop you." Kisaragi informed him.

"Don't worry only one of her family member needs to survive so that the bloodline continues, right? I won't kill them all, just until I can find her as she was born in that family she'd be sure to be reincarnated in it as well and once I find her I'll stop the blood shed, if I'm in a good mood." He smiled evilly.

"Don't over do it." Kisaragi faded into the night.

"When it comes to destroying something, especially souls you can never over do it." He looked at the moon "You hear me! I will seek you out and end you once and for all!" In an instant the moon was covered by a cloud casting a blanket of darkness over the entire city perhaps a sign of what to come.

End of chapter 8

AN: Ok, it is now the 16th of February it took me 8 days that's quite a record. Now after this chapter we'll get to action at last so sorry for the slow build up but hey I needed a foundation, apart from one or two characters missing the rest of the cast is here if any of you reading is not into fantasy please stop reading as the rest of the fic will involve mutated beings, mechanical monsters, impossible technology and struggle of good and evil where the line between them is faint. I'd be even happier if it weren't for the fact I have so little time I've been literally dreaming of these scenes in which Malachite and Keitaro the 'two phoenixes' facing off against each other but only to have them turn into nightmares of proteins and DNA formation, for those who are lost I study genetics at uni. So what I'm saying is bare with me as I struggle between school work, part time work and life, please! Wow, haven't been that emotional in a while, anyway for that special note I stated at the beginning of the fic:

During early December my little sister decided to follow in my foot steps and embarked on a journey to become a fic writer, although I protested but she carried on anyway, so what I'm saying is could you readers please show her the support you showed me when I first stared writing, thanks. Her pen name is '**Sami the archangel**' she came up with it not me, so far she's only written for '**fruits basket**' so if any of you are fans of the series, I'm sure there must be a few go read her fic but don't mention me I don't want her to think I was involved, I'm just pointing people in her direction that's all, so thanks again.

There is another that's been on my mind you see since I'm Chinese I read my comics in Chinese there are many advantages to this in which I can get volumes much sooner and cheaper I'll give you an example I'm currently on Negima volume 8 right now and costing 5 maybe 6 US dollars a volume, where as the English version is on volume 4 right now costing 9.99 US dollars a volume. I'm getting off topic you see my sister's mastery of the Chinese language isn't really that good so she reads the English ones and recently she just bought all 4 Negima volumes that are out among other manga this was the first time I've ever seen a English translated manga and as I flipped through it I noticed that or it could be just me but some of the translations seem to be off, and there are some parts that don't make sense, it's just that I get the feeling that the buyer, my sister got ripped off I wonder if any of you feel the same? Sorry that I filled this space with my ramblings it was just on my mind, till next time, bye!


	9. Chapter 9 Morals

AN: Ahh, it's been such a long time I've been so busy with exams and all I haven't had much time. It is now 23/05/05 Monday 17:34 GMT just under a week since my last exam, God it felt so long ago but I still tremble remembering that day, I don't think I did very well but I'll just have to wait until results day if I passed the first year or not... I hope I pass. Anyway, for those who are still reading thanks! Truth be told I wasn't sure when I'll get started again but here I am so let's continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina and so forth.

Chapter 9: Morals

_"Some of you may die, but that's a scarf ice I'm willing to make."_

_Shrek_

Hinata apartments-

"Kei, wake up! Or I'll get Seeker to bite you!" Yuki nudged Keitaro's sleeping form with her foot. He groaned. "I don't know what you did last night but you need to wake up, you've already missed most of prep school."

"I've wha-?" He shot up from his futon clutched his head and fell back down in pain.

"What happened last night?" She placed her hand on his forehead.

"I've missed school?" he tapped her hand telling her let go.

"Yeah, Naru-san just left and said something like 'unbelievable, it's almost exam time and he's out getting drunk'." She quoted Naru.

"Oh." He looked hurt, before she could get a clear glimpse he turns his head to stare out the window.

"Did something happen?" He shock his head "I don't mean last, although I am still curious but what I meant was what happened between you two?"

"Yuki-san, I wish I knew." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I wish I can help… but now's not the time we have a job to do. We need to be in the Spirit World in about an hour, we've been placed on patrol. You OK with that?" She knew it was a stupid question but asked anyway.

"I'll be fine. It might take my mind off of things." He sat up again rubbing his eyes.

"I'll meet you at my apartment, I need to pick up my mail." She whistled calling for Seeker, casting one last look at him she left.

Spirit World-

"Feels weird." Keitaro patted himself as if to check everything was intact.

"You mean having your body dematerialise and stored within you?" Yuki asked ruffling Seeker's fur who was sitting on the end of her staff

"Hmm. I mean does your body really rot?"

"I've told you before the spirit world isn't for the living. All living things in the spirit world will decay eventually that's what the gates are used for, to dematerialise and rematerialise bodies, they're not just for transport you know."

"It feels numb."

"It's probably your hangover."

"Then should I really be flying?"

"You'll be fine." She waved it off saying the phrase that he was so use/annoyed to. The pair continued their route but before they can call it a day they spotted another officer on the ground flagging them down.

"Inspector Kagura, thank goodness." The officer ran up to them.

"What's wrong?" she asked him noticing another officer behind him talking to a group of 'unfriendly' youths

"It's them." He pointed back "We suspect them of being in possession of a dangerous item but they refuse to cooperate…" just then a bang went off and the officer with the youths fell to the ground, the trio quickly turned and saw that one of the youths had a gun and a sick smile on his face, his friends however being more sane looked at the fading body in horror. "Oh, my God!" the officer reached for his gun but in his state of panic he fumbled and was shot in the leg. Falling down the officer clutches his bleeding leg in pain, clearly unable to do anything.

"!" Keitaro stepped back frightened at the turn of events then the youth aimed the gun at Yuki and fired. Without thinking he pushed her out of the way and the bullet lodged itself in his shoulder.

"Kei!"

"Ah!" he fell on his side Yuki quickly at his side.

"What were you thinking? You didn't need to do that!" She guided his hand to his wound squeezing on it. "You!" She glared at the youth "I hope you've enjoyed yourself." She crackled her knuckles stepping towards him. The deranged youth feeling empowered that he can end 'lives' at will paid her no heed and fired at her only to have to bullet ricochet off something invisible, not believing at what just happened the youth fired again and again but with the same results. Yuki just smirked at his cluelessness when she decided that she had enough threw a blade of ice at him completely tearing his right arm off.

"Oh my God." Keitaro looked at the fallen youth crying in pain. Standing above the youth Yuki placed her foot on his chest and aimed her gun at his head. "Yuki stop, no!"

"Please don't!" the youth begged tears in his eyes "I-I just… I won't do it again." His voiced quivered in fear.

"Honestly, kid. I'm not taking that chance." She pulled the trigger.

#-#-#

1 hour later SWP HQ Kisaragi's lab-

After the ordeal Keitaro and the remaining officer were taken back to HQ for treatment, the officer's condition being more serious had to be operated on immediately. Yuki and Keitaro were left sitting alone in Kisaragi's lab until the operation was done.

"Are you still upset?" Yuki asked

"He was defenceless." Keitaro stated the image still fresh in his head, the look on the youth's face before he was shot but most importantly he remembered the look in Yuki's eyes, the warm gentle eyes that he was used to, gone, replaced with something darker and judging from those eyes he knew she had done this before.

"I had to do it you know, otherwise he would over soul someone else."

"Is this what I have to do?" he looked at his card which indicated that he was a SWP agent "Shoot people? I won't do it." He tossed the card to the floor. "I'm not a murderer!"

"I know how you feel. I was once like you." She picked up his card and held it in front of him he just stared at it before reluctantly taking it back. "It was a few months after I had joined the SWP, I was still fresh… I still hadn't gotten over the fact that I had died and I was a spirit, it was still so much for me." Keitaro looked at her "I was on patrol with my sempai at that time when we were suddenly called to investigate a disturbance, we were there in minutes and it turned out a few people from rival gangs were going at it. My sempai knowing full well that we wouldn't be able to handle it called for back up and told me to stand back… the next thing I knew he was on the floor bleeding from the stomach, looking up from his body I saw someone probably just slightly older that me holding a lead pipe that he stabbed my sempai with. I looked at my sempai's dissolving body and I did the first thing that came into my mind, I pulled my gun out and shot him. He was down but not out, the others had quietened down after the first shot considering I was the only one with a firearm, I advanced on him my gun aimed at him at all times." She paused to catch her breath. "As I got close I saw the fear in his eyes they begged me not to do it and I didn't… by then back up had arrived but it was too little too late, a good man had already been lost." She looked to her side for a moment.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to." He felt awful for letting her recall bad times.

"No." she shook her head "you need to hear this." She took a breath and continued. "The person responsible for my sempai's over soul was tried and sentenced to imprisonment in Hell. I thought he got what he deserved but that wasn't the last I saw him. It was decades since that incident happened, I was off duty and shopping around in the city when there was this large crowd that had gathered I pushed my way through the crowd to see what had happened and when I finally got there I saw a woman crying holding a fading spirit, I tried to calm her down and asked what happened she told me her fiancée was attacked by some thug. I was outraged that someone would do something like that in broad daylight so using Seeker's abilities we tracked the thug down, he wasn't too far away as he was on foot and when I finally confronted him I was speechless…" she placed her hand to her forehead and rubbed it "It was the same person who over souled my sempai, I questioned him about that man which he didn't deny, he had no remorse what so ever. At that moment I just let my rage take over, I took out my gun and shot him dead in the head I didn't even notice the terrified look on his face as I looked on at his fading body I only had one thought at that time, it was of when I first met him. When I first him I shot him in the leg and my gun had 7 bullets left in it as I stood over him, my greatest regret was that I didn't unload the other 7 bullets into his skull." She stopped as she clenched her fist "That couple could've enjoyed their afterlives together if it weren't for me, my moment of mercy made someone else suffer. Keitaro, what would you have done?"

"I…" he was at a lost of words

"It's OK. I **do **know how you feel right now but I do things like this so that something like that will never happen again, I may have to pay for my sins in Hell but I don't care as long as people like that are never allowed to hurt innocent people again."

"…"

"I know it must be difficult for you to shoot or even hurt someone. You're a good person, I knew the instant I met you. But think of it this way, you'll be helping people."

"I don't know." He honestly replied

"That's fine." She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder "I forgot to thank you, it was a very brave thing that you did, pushing me out of the way like that even though it was pointless and stupid but thank you anyway, I'm very happy to know that you'll put yourself in harm's way to save me." She smiled at him "Thank you, Kei." She hugged him lightly "I really don't want to loose a friend like you." She straighten herself and left leaving him alone to think over the day's events.

#-#-#

Later that afternoon Hinata Sou, Manger's room-

"Sigh." Keitaro lied on his futon staring at the ceiling, so many thing had happened in one day and he was confused, anxious, lost and so on he didn't know what to do he questioned himself wondering if he could do what Yuki did, he couldn't come up with an answer. He absent-mindly rubbed his wounded arm, for some reason the wound he received as a spirit appeared when his body rematerialised in the living world. He rolled over and stared at the gun on the table, the one Yuki gave him a while ago he walked over to it and picked it up. "Is this right?" he examined the gun it was heavy he noted and even though Yuki had told him about the gun's specifications he really had no clue. The only guns he had ever seen were in movies and TV. "Hmm." He was a bit frightened holding it he pulled out the magazine it was loaded and there were several boxes of spare bullets and empty magazines on the table. A while passed before he decided to put the gun away and hid the contents in his closet beneath the loose floor board he found by accident some time ago, it's the perfect place to hide it. Once done he laid back on the futon again and returned to staring at the ceiling "What am I to do?" he asked no one in particular.

("Am I disturbing you?") A familiar voice echoed in his head.

"Kensuke?" ("Is that you Kensuke?")

("Yes, it's me. I said I'd contact you, are you available right now?") He asked politely

("Yeah, what do you want?")

("Bring the Hina blade and meet me at the furthest waterfall in the forest behind Hinata Sou.")

("Why?")

("I'll tell you when you get here and don't forget the blade.")

"The Hina blade?" he remembered that it was in Motoko's room "I hope she'll forgive me for breaking into her room and taking her sword." He proceeded to her room checking to see if anyone was inside, which there obviously wasn't but he did anyway probably due to instincts of being beaten to death he went in, took the sword off the stand and quickly dashed out of the entire building. "Why did I run?" he suddenly stopped already at the outer edge of the forest "hmm?" he scratched his head "I wonder why he wants this sword?" Keitaro shrugged deciding not to dwindle on it and began marching through the forest.

Back at Hinata Sou-

"I'm back." Yuki called out shutting the door behind her.

"Welcome back, Yuki-san." Shinobu greeted her from the kitchen

"Where's Kei?" she asked.

"Sempai just left a minute ago, he seemed to be in a rush."

"Really? I needed to talk to him but I'll do it when he comes back, it isn't too urgent." She walked into the kitchen to see what the young chef was making "What's for dinner?"

"Well…"

Back at the forest behind Hinata Sou-

"Kensuke!" Keitaro shouted out as he trekked deeper into the forest

"Over here!" he heard him call out and followed the voice to a large clearing there he saw Kensuke sitting near the waterfall "Glad you can make it." He greeted him with a hand gesture.

"Yeah." he returned the greeting "What did you want to see me for?"

"About that." Kensuke pointed to the blade "Keitaro, how much do you know about your family legacy?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is did you know your family is a warrior family, samurai blood?"

"Err, kind of. Aunt-Haruka told me about but only a little." He scratched his head.

("She probably stopped telling you because you called her aunt.") Kensuke imagined Haruka swatting Keitaro with a paper fan, an amused smile appeared on his face "What else?" Keitaro shook his head "They didn't tell you much did they?"

"Huh?" Keitaro was confused.

"Alright, let me start by explaining a few things." He stood up and patted the dust off "I take it you know what SE is?" Keitaro nods "OK, do you know what it's called when you use SE to attack or defend etc?" There was silence "Take that as a no. You see, all living and dead things are composed of SE with proper control they can do this." He raised his hand and black fire started to burn in his hand "You can manipulate it into a tangible form, usually the dead have better control than the living because the body hinders the soul but there are exceptions. Some of the living train themselves body and soul rigorously and after much training they can use their SE however they want, but it all depends on the strength of the soul. When SE is used like this it is called a 'Skill'." He aimed his hand at a tree and ignited it on fire.

"I've seen Yuki-san do that but she used ice instead."

"We each have different skills, it all depends on the soul."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Your SWP now, aren't you? You'll be facing powerful enemies and we don't want a repeat incident of this morning now, do we?"

"How did you know?" Keitaro was shocked to hear that.

"I was there, I saw everything even when you pushed inspector Kagura aside. Keitaro, you need to become strong if you want to protect the people you care about. You met common thugs this morning and you got lucky but trust me there are some unbelievable beings out there that you will have to contend with and they will show you no mercy."

"What do I do?"

"I can help you become strong, you've died once and such your soul has become stronger and as a Urashima you are a natural born fighter with amazing fighting prowess's."

"How do you now about my family?"

"It's because… erm, I can't tell you now but do you trust me?" Keitaro nods without hesitation "Thank you. For now I will unlock you dormant power, give me the blade." Keitaro did as was told "It's as I remember it." He unsheathed the blade "Keitaro, this will hurt." Before Keitaro could even reply the Hina blade was plunged into his chest.

"…Argh-ack…argh!" Keitaro dropped to his knees the blade glowed a dark aura soon the aura grew and consumed him "It burns!" he withered on the ground the blade still embedded in his chest.

"Don't fight it, let it take over." Kensuke watched as Keitaro continued to withered in pain, soon the blade began to sink deeper into his chest until it was completely absorbed into him, then the aura vanished and he laid on the ground lifeless. "How do you feel?" Kensuke reached out to him but was repealed by a pillar of bright fire "Perfect." From the pillar of fire emerged Keitaro

"What happened?" Keitaro looked at his hands the fire now subsided

"Your powers have been awakened, the Hina blade is a unique weapon which acts as a catalyst to bring out one's hidden power the blade was specifically atoned for Urashima use but it will take time before you can adapt to these new abilities. That is why I will teach you."

"You will?"

"Of course, I'm doing this out of respect for someone I once knew. Don't ask." He stopped Keitaro before he can fire off any questions

"I feel so…" Keitaro fell right onto his rear.

"Your body's just getting use to it the body takes longer to adapt to new changes. Oh, since the sword is now a part of you, you just need to think about it to bring it out." He sat down opposite him "Another thing, about that wound of yours, surly by now you realise injuries inflicted to you whilst as a spirit takes more time and energy to heal, I want you to remember that because it will be helpful." He applied some liquid to the wound

"It stings!" he winched.

"Stop complaining! For someone who just got stabbed in the chest this should be nothing! It'll do you good!" he applied dressing "That should do it."

"Thanks… Kensuke, can I ask you something?" Keitaro seemed unsure whether to ask or not but Malachite gave him the go ahead "You seem like such a nice person, why are you a criminal? I've seen the files on you and I've heard what people say about you. Even with all that I feel as though there's something else…"

"…" Malachite tipped his hat slightly so that the rim covered the top half of his face "It's unlike you to be so perceptive but yes, you are right there are other factors involved here but…"

"You can't tell me." Keitaro cut in. "Why?"

"Because I'm not too sure of everything myself and if I told you about what I do know it would push you over the edge." He gravely told him "But I will tell you this, do not believe everything you see because it is not what it always makes out to be, especially in the spirit world." He looked up to the darkening sky "It's getting dark we'll stop for the day, go home, rest and I'll contact you again." He got up and walked over to where he was before reached out behind the rock and pulled out a long pole like object wrapped in cloth "Give your friend this." He tossed it to Keitaro "It's a replacement sword fit for any samurai." He waved goodbye over his shoulder as he vanished in to the air.

"It really is getting dark I should be going." He stood up shakily but before he could completely fall down he used the new sword as support "That was close" he looked at the long journey ahead "One step at a time."

Back at Hinata Sou-

"Woof!" Seeker barked at the direction of the forest.

"I know." Yuki picked the dog up "That felt like Keitaro's SE but stronger. But that's can't be possible… can it?"

"Grrr."

"We'll see when he gets back."

End of chapter 9

AN: Sorry if it's a bit short and err… lacking in quality but I'm just getting back into it after a very long break. Truth be told it's getting hard to write this but it will not be abandoned, that's not me but updates will be slow maybe one every 5 weeks? I don't know. And I'm considering pushing up the rating of this it does seem a bit violent but what's a notch above this R or is it M now? I'll figure it out. On a final note I'm getting my results on 09/06/05 which is the coming week and I feel absolutely awful that I haven't been able to sleep properly, I don't know why I'm mentioning this but let's hope my worries are for nothing, so fingers crossed. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10 The flame burns

AN: Hello people, how are you all? Now that everything has finally settled I can start writing again, and if you're wondering, yes, I've received my exam results and well… never mind. Any how, that aside I guess I should've started writing again last week but for the previous week I was in Turkey 18/6/05-26/6/05, you know the European country and I've just came back a day or two ago and I've gotten use to the time zone again and I can finally sleep again. Some of you might have noticed that this author note seems slightly weird, I've just noticed it now myself, sorry it's due to shock, lack of sleep, sun stroke…but I'll do my best not to affect my writing. So, let us begin.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Love Hina

Chapter 10: The flame burns

_"Guns aren't lawful;_

_Nooses give;_

_Gas smells awful;_

_You might as well live._

_Dorothy Parker 1893-67: 'Resume' (1937) _

"Mein Gott!" Edison slams the keyboard in front of him hard as he leans back in his chair staring at the ceiling of his office. "After all that work I'm sure I had it!" He throws his arms in the air and mutters in German.

"Something wrong, Edison?" A voice asked him

"Wargh?" He girlishly cried before falling out of his chair on to the hard floor.

"Hmm?" Kisaragi leaned over him

"Kisaragi, I really wish you'd stop doing that." He got up picked up his chair and returned to the desk he was at earlier.

"What are you doing?" She peered at the screen he was looking at "Are you still at it?" she looked at him smugly with a neutral expression if possible.

"I've almost got it, give me more time." He typed at the keyboard.

"I can help." She told him in her usual monotone voice

"I want to do this by myself. No, I need to."

"So be it."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Malachite give you the slip again, huh?" there was no response "I thought so, I think you give him too much freedom."

"He's not a child, I trust his judgement." She narrowed her eyes

"I suppose but make sure he doesn't disrupt our masters' plans. He's good, the best we've ever seen I'd say but he tends to let his emotions take over a lot, he's too attached to the people of his past."

"And you're not?" Edison stopped typing "He's here in the name of vengeance and so are you."

"But I've managed to not let it cloud my thoughts, he hasn't. I mean someone just has to mention 'her' and he jumps at them… it can be dangerous if he keeps this up, not just for him but all of us." He spoke solemnly.

"I know."

"Have you told him?"

"I don't know if I should."

"You're worried about how he'll react, how you've been deceiving him all this time."

"I haven't!" She yelled out with more emotion than intended "It's just that I don't know how to tell him." She quietened down as something seemed to flash in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kisaragi." He turned his chair around. "I've shouldn't have said it like that. I can understand how you feel, you always thought of him as your son, you would always look after him and he'd always need you. You're worried that that relationship will end once he finds out and he'll leave you or worst, hate you as he hated 'her'. I lost someone too and the pain is still there." He placed his hand on his heart. "And I wish that pain would never befall upon you, my dearest friend." He looked directly into her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Hah, just advice from a parent to another parent." He turned back to the screen and his eye brows furrowed looking at the image on the screen.

"Advice, hmm? Let me give you mine." She moved him aside and typed on the keyboard.

"!" Her friend stared at the screen in amazement "How?"

"It was simple really." She turned to leave "I have to go home now, I need to cook dinner for Malachite. Maybe I'll use that new experimental uranium core oven, I'm sure it'll make a nice lamb roast." She stopped for a second and turned back to her serious self. "When the time is right, I'll tell him." She faded into nothing leaving Edison staring at the spot she once stood.

"I know it'll be fine, he's not like that. He will forgive you." He looked at something he took out from his pocket clutching it tightly in his hand he closed his eyes and smiled at something in his mind, returning the item back into his pocket he turned around and looked over the image with a critical eye "If I knew I was suppose to aim for the legs I wouldn't have spent two days on this boss. Can't believe I started this FPS game to get a break from work but now I'm more stressed than before…" he stared at the screen "Is that the rocket launcher? Maybe I'll play a bit more, work can wait." He sat back up and typed at the keyboard again smiling as he enjoyed firing off his new toy.

-Hinata Sou, some time later-

"Thanks Shinobu-chan, that was a great meal as usual." Keitaro complemented the young chef a goofy smile present on his face.

"Thank you, sempai." Shinobu blushed as usual

"Narusegawa, can I get the notes that I missed…" before he could finish asking the brunette she left hastily "…from this morning." He finished before he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Ah, don't worry yourself Keitaro. Naru will come around, she's just annoyed that you left her hanging this morning." Kitsune patted him on the back.

"Kei," Yuki wiped her mouth with a napkin "Can I talk to you for a second?" She got up and indicated for him to follow.

"I wonder what they're up to? Keitaro sure is friendly with the new girl, maybe… heh heh heh…" Kitsune smirked whilst rubbing her chin thinking how she can profit from this.

"Bragh…" Keitaro felt a chill run down his spine as he shuts the door of his room. Yuki who was sitting at the table didn't notice this, she pointed to the opposite of her and gave a simple nod.

"Where did you disappear off to this time?" She went straight to the point.

"It's like this…" he began

"Do you know how dangerous it is for you to wonder out there by yourself?" Her voice began to rise in volume

"Yuki-san it's just that…"

"For some unknown reason Malachite has some twisted interest in you."

("I really can't tell her where I was now.") "Yuki-san, why do you hate Kensuke so much?"

"Why? I've told you before he's a criminal and he seems to enjoy invading my personal life."

"?" He looked at her perplexed

"Never mind, it's not about me right now but you."

"Err…" a mechanical jingle interrupted him.

"Wait a sec." Yuki took out her cell phone and looked at the number "Who's this?" she flipped the phone and answered "Hello?" The volume being rather low Keitaro could not hear the speaker "It's you Kisaragi, how did you get my number? Oh, from Fran. Yeah, he's with me now… so he was with you… OK, thanks." She hung up and began saving the number under Kisaragi's name. "Kisaragi said you were with her the whole time getting your shoulder sorted."

"Err, yeah." Keitaro was rather glad and suspicious about Kisaragi's call ("How did she know?") He didn't dwell on it though.

"Stupid thing." Yuki continued to push the buttons on her phone "This is why I hate technology…" she continued to struggle with her phone "Oh, I just got this by the way so I'm still trying to figure it out… there." She flipped her phone and put it away "By the way Kei, do you have a cell phone?"

"I do." He reached to his side and produced one.

"Hmm" she reached out and took it "Looks pretty normal. I'll get Fran to get you a new one."

"Why?"

"This one only works in the living world, you'll need one from the spirit world that way you can use it in other worlds."

"What's wrong with telepathy cards?" He took his phone back

"Not everyone has a card of you or you have one of theirs and it's easier with a phone, another thing when you get calls from the non living worlds only those with high SE can hear the phone go off. Technology in the spirit world is very different."

"I see."

"I almost forgot. I contacted the cable guy to install cable for us so that we can get channels from other worlds that way we can receive spirit world news." ("Not to mention my favourite shows.") "And just like the phone only those with high SE can see the images those who can't see static."

"You seem to have everything planned." Keitaro smiled

"Hey, technically I'm your sempai and I wouldn't be a very good one if anything happens to you."

"Thanks."

"Feh, don't worry about it." She waved it off got up and left.

"I feel so tired." Keitaro laid on his back and drifted of to sleep

#-#-#

-Unknown location-

The cathedral has not changed since its mistress awoken from her sleep it remained as dark and depressing as it was before, void of life where only hungry souls reside. Currently the mistress of the cathedral sat by herself in a room lit by the two moons in the dark cloudless sky there were candles as well but they flicker as the strong gusts threaten to blow them out, shadows danced on the walls as the flames flicker again and again creating the illusion that there was someone else in the room.

"Reptile!" She called out.

"Yesss, mistresss." Reptile appeared before her in a kneeling position.

"Where is Malachite?"

"He isss off gathering SE malady."

"Again?" she raised an eyebrow "For the new guy he sure works hard." She stretched out her arm and tapped the empty cup in front of her. Bowing Reptile stepped forward and poured liquid into the cup once done he handed her the cup before stepping back into his kneeling position. "It was a good idea recruiting him after all, 'Malachite-The eternal dark flame' has a nice ring to it. Maybe I should see him."

"Mistresss, he is unworthy of your presence and he doesss whatever he wantsss." Reptile protests

"And he produces results. Wish I can say the same for you." She looks down on him taking a sip from her cup "I remember you telling me that you'll find another scientist to get the spirit bomb completed but how long has it been?" she paused a moment her eyes narrowing slightly.

"But it isn't like that! All the capable scientistsss are guarded by the SWP so we can't do anything without being noticed." He fearfully replied hoping that it would be enough to spare him from her wrath.

"Really? Well, we'll just have to cause them trouble then, won't we?" he quickly nodded his head.

"Then I will begin the hunt immediately." He was about to leave when suddenly froze in place.

"Reptile, I do not tolerate failure. You know the consequences."

"Of course!" he answered without hesitation.

"Good" He fell to the floor, quickly scurrying away she was once left alone. "Sigh. It's so boring here, maybe I should go out for a walk or something… I have been asleep for 200 years or so. Why not?" she got up patted her cloths and took leave through the door.

-Next day Hinata Sou-

"Kei, I'm off to work." Yuki shouted through the door of the manager's room "You rest up and take it easy on that arm of yours."

"Mmm" was the reply

"I'll be back late and I'm taking Seeker with me, see ya!" he heard the retreating sound of soft footsteps

"What time is it?" Keitaro felt around his futon for his alarm clock, when he found it he brought it to his face "I should really get up." As he sat up he noticed that the pain in his shoulder was no longer there curious he lifted his shirt to inspect his wound. "It doesn't hurt." He removed his shirt and carefully touched the bandaged area, deciding to investigate further he began to remove the bandages. What he found surprised him instead of a deep bullet wound there was now merely a scar and by the looks of it that to will soon fade, putting his shirt back on he disposed the bloody bandages in to the bin. "I need something to eat, and then I'll the hot springs." He proceeded to the kitchen

-Spirit world-

"Mmm, so warm." Malachite mumbled as he turned in his bed the covers only covering the lower half of his body the rest of the cover trailed down onto the floor. Completely unaware of the person in the room Malachite continued his blissful slumber that is until the bright sunshine shone onto his face, "Aragh!" he buried his face into his pillow.

"Must we do this every morning?" Kisaragi asked standing next to the window blinds.

"Haven't you heard 'Let the dead rest'?"

"Fine." She walked up to him pulled off the covers exposing his back she sat on the bed and rubbed his back.

"!" Malachite went rigid and he knew what was coming. Leaning closer Kisaragi laid onto his back and wrapped her arms around the waist of the young man beneath him.

"This is nice." She rested her head on top of his. In an instant Malachite was standing right next to the bed leaving Kisaragi laying face down on the bed arms crossed in front of her stomach.

"Do you have to do that every morning?" Malachite yelled pointing at her his other hand holding on to the rim of his shorts.

"Only when you refuse to wake up."

"Sigh. Don't you have work?"

"Someone can cover for me." She turned her head to face him "What about you? Now that 'The Prophets' high priestess has awaken I thought you'd be more preoccupied."

"Not really. All she wants is SE this and SE that." He looked around for something "And I've gathered enough SE for them to keep them off my back."

"Have you met the high priestess yet?"

"Rakil? No, they don't trust me enough."

"When the time comes be careful." She spoke with a voice of concern.

"Have you met her?" he was intrigued

"Only from the things I've heard." She snuggled against the pillow "What about the spirit bomb?"

"That? Don't worry, the person or rather thing in charge of finding scientists to make the bomb is Reptile and quite frankly he's not very good at it. But what I'm worried the most is that he might get desperate and kidnap scientists regardless of the SWP's protection."

"If that's the case the SWP will just have to complete the bomb first."

"I suppose so" he sounded uncertain and Kisaragi picked up on it.

"What's troubling you?" He stopped his search and looked directly at her

"Is this right? Using one bomb against another, you should know how dangerous these things are I mean it completely destroyed a world."

"I know but it's the only way we can cover our own plans." Both remained silent until Kisaragi reached to the side and pulled out a pair of pants.

"I was looking for that." He took it from her

"How old are you? 519? And still such a messy boy."

"At least I'm not as old as human civilization and still single." He struck back and she promptly silenced herself "heh."

"You are off to see that Urashima again?" the way she said it didn't seem like a question but rather a statement.

"Yeah, now that his powers have awoken he needs guidance just like when you taught me." He slipped on his pants.

"Try not to get too carried away." She pulled the covers over herself "Make breakfast yourself, the vegetables are in the toaster making them nice and crunchy, the eggs, uncracked are in the microwave and I've left the bread to fry in he pan go check if there's still oil in there."

"I think I'll eat out." He cringed at her cooking style his mind returning to last night's dinner no one alive or dead had to suffer such a fate.

-Hinata Sou-

"Hah, the hot springs sure has gotten a lot dirtier, does anybody else but me do the cleaning?" Keitaro complained scrubbing one of the rocks "I rather be on patrol with Yuki-san… or maybe not." He stopped remembering what happened yesterday "I know its wrong but like Kensuke and Yuki told me I have to do it."

"Do what?"

"Hah?" he turned to the voice and saw Naru and Kitsune standing by the door wearing only towels "Er, nothing!"

"Well, if it's nothing shoo! Some of us need to take a bath!" Kitsune waved her hands at him escorting him to the door.

"I guess I should take a bath myself." The door slammed behind him, he scratched his head and went to his room to pick out a few bath items. When he got to his private tub he didn't expect he'd have a visitor. "Kensuke?" He exclaimed at the wanted criminal leaning over the balcony.

"Hi." He waved over his shoulder "This is a great view you know." He peered down at the hot springs below.

"Get away from there!" he pulled him away from the balcony.

"Keitaro, are you spying on us again?" That was Naru's voice she had heard the commotion "You pervert!"

"It's not what you think!" He leaned over to try and explain.

"Argh!" Naru grunted and there some noises from below.

"What the?" A massive racoon statue struck him on the head.

"Serves you right, pervert!"

"Does this happen often." Malachite looked at Keitaro laying by his feet then at the girls down at the springs ("Was that who I think it was?") His thoughts were disrupted by a moan coming from below "Let me help you."

"Thanks." He managed to sit up thanks to Malachite's help

"Don't you know how to use a barrier?"

"You mean this?" he formed a barrier around him just like the one he formed in front of Yuki

"That it, why don't you use it? It'd protect you from a lot of things and by the looks of it you need it!"

"I can't concentrate." He rubbed his head slightly amazed that there were no serious injuries "What are you doing here?" he finally remembered that Malachite shouldn't be here.

"I came to check up on my second favourite Inspector, Kagura-san being my favourite." He sat next to him and examined his shoulder "Just as I thought."

"It was all better this morning."

"Good, then you're ready to begin training."

"Huh?"

"You know how to use skills!" He over exaggerates his point by making elaborate hand gestures, ones that remained Keitaro of the masked super heroes on TV he used to watch when he was younger. "Then…" he stopped mid sentence and jumped off the balcony.

"Keitaro!" Kitsune, now fully dressed opened the door not caring if he was 'decent' or not to meet people "You really screwed up this time, Naru's a fuming." She reached out a hand to him, he placed his hand on hers thinking she was offering a hand "Not that silly." She slapped his hand away "Money!" she jabbed her hand out again

"What for?"

"For the show of course." She struck a pose

"?" He learned not to argue with her and just gave her a few thousand yen to get her to leave.

"Does she do that to you all the time?" Malachite asked when he was sure Kitsune was no longer in hearing range.

"Yeah." He depressingly answered

"Hmm." Malachite flipped over the railing he was hanging on and landed next to Keitaro "Aren't you the manager though?"

"She black mails me." His depression sank a bit more.

("Poor guy. Hmm, I should be able to dig up dirt on her but for now…") "Hey, like I said, want to train? It'll help take your mind off of things."

"Why not?" He nodded

"Then, let's go!" he picked up Keitaro carried him on his shoulder and jumped off the balcony towards the forest regardless of the screams of the young man on his shoulder.

-Moments later Hinata Forest-

"Finally." Malachite landed in a clearing and placed the manager down.

"Huh?" Keitaro shakily stood up

"We're here." He circled on the spot his arms held aside. "Now we can start your training." A burst of dark flame erupted in Malachite's hand and soon it formed into a dark blade, so dark was the blade it looked as if the darkness itself captured and made solid "Your turn. All you need to do is concentrate."

"All right." Keitaro held his hand out and after a while fire began to burn it was small at first but it eventually grew into the Hina blade.

"Good. Urashima Keitaro." Malachite points his blade at him "I, under the name Kensuke, will now teach you the sword arts that my sensei taught me and the skills of a 'Fire skill user'. It will push you to your limits but in return it will grant you the power to protect the ones you love, do you want this?"

"I do." Keitaro answered without hesitation

"Then let us begin." Soon pillars of black and orange fire sprouted from the forest firing in all directions despite all this no one seems to notice.

-Spirit world-

"What is that thing? A woman or a monster?" A human like creature screeched at its equally dehumanized companion.

"She's too strong, just keep running." The creature ran through the roads ignoring traffic whilst painfully clutching its frozen arm.

"_Kori Habari! Ice Lancet_" A female voice called out and the first creature was skewered through the chest by a spear like icicle. The creature didn't even managed a scream or a cry as its body fell to the concrete floor and began dissolving.

"Ryo!" it's companion screamed and turned to see Yuki looking rather miffed walking towards it.

"I don't tolerate Soul Eaters, especially when they ambush people like that." She levelled her Yari and took a stance.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Senior Inspector Kagura Yuki of the SWP- Soul Killer Department"

"! The famous 'Soul Master' that specialise in ice skills!" it began to retreat slightly

"Don't bother trying to run, there's a motorway up ahead the chances of you crossing it is slim and besides." She looked over her shoulder to see a few SWP officers arriving pushing people that have gathered back and the sounds of sirens can be heard in the distance.

"Spare me! I surrender!" It held a hand into the air the other hand slowly reaching to its back for a knife as soon a Yuki saw the handle she attacked.

"_Kori Yowai! Ice Age_" She twirled her Yari at such a high velocity everything around her began to freeze including the Soul Eater in front of her, the people behind her took cover and seconds later the area around her was completely covered in ice, the crowd looked at the scene and found that the ice stopped only about a meter in front of them. Yuki drove the butt of her Yari's handle onto the frozen floor and all the ice shattered including the remaining soul eater.

"Whoa!" The crowd cheered and applauded her.

"That was amazing!" someone yelled.

"That's Inspector Kagura!" Another yelled

"Really? That's her?" The crowd continued by now more officers had arrived and most of them were busy fending of the crowd which now included some news reporters.

"Inspector!" an officer came up to Yuki "Our men are now identifying the Soul Eaters before they completely dissolve, perhaps you should leave."

"Yeah, I should. How many attacks does this make?"

"About 5, Inspector."

"Alright, wrap things up and I'll handle the report." Her Yari froze and shattered into dust she removed the staff from her back and was about to take off when she stopped.

"Inspector?" the officer looked at the direction Yuki was looking at.

"It's nothing, it's just that… I thought… never mind."

"You should get some rest Inspector."

"I should, shouldn't I?" she hovered above the ground ("I thought someone was staring at me?") she looked to her side again deciding not to probe on further she took off in the direction of SWPHQ.

"She's a lot more skilled than that Urashima." A man appeared from the spot where Yuki was looking at.

"She has more experience though." A female rose from the shadows next to the man. "So you think I can beat her."

"I doubt it, like you said she has experience."

"You're quite frank aren't you? I can't believe you'd shatter a girl's confidence like that." The female whined.

"You're not a child, so stop whining." The man disappeared into thin air.

"Hey! Wait!" The female disappeared in the flicker of a shadow.

-End of chapter 10-

AN: Sighs, that's one more chapter down I really don't know how long this is going to last perhaps another ten chapters minimum? There are still so many things I haven't done yet… Anyhow, as I write this fic I started to get a bored feeling so I was thinking maybe I'll do another fic, a different type but then I realised that I'm lazy, shame really because I was thinking of a sequel to my first fic 'A second chance of happiness' you know at the end when Keitaro junior promised Nako that they'll go to Tokyo U together, I wanted to write about how these two young people knew who they made their promise to, unlike their parents and how they deal with it and so on, it was originally going to be called 'A second chance at happiness: take II" But I'm not too sure if I should, so, please tell me what you all think. Until next time, bye.

PS. Has anyone heard of 'Gaia on line'? It's like a cute little MMONRPG where cute little Final Fantasy like characters do things to earn money and accessorise to make themselves look cooler, kind of fun really I joined a few days ago on 6/7/05 under the name Malchia, yes, that's the name from my FF XI character who sadly went to digital heaven a few months ago so I named him in tribute to him, Malchia the first may you rest in peace, sigh.


	11. Chapter 11 Fire and ice

AN: Good God, I never knew the UK could ever get any sunshine and when it does it hits with a bloody vengeance. God almighty it's hot, summer is definitely here but I wish it'd go away, is this punishment for global warming? I'm burning… lost all urge to write… no air conditioning… even sleeping is difficult…but I must continue, thank you to everyone who supported me in my previous chapter and to Innortol who some how always seem to be the first reviewer and I'm sorry for not reviewing you as much but every time I want to say something it has already been said and to the other reviewers I thank you again, anyway this fic is no where near the end so let us continue.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Love Hina

Chapter 11: Fire and ice

_Revenge triumphs over death; love sleights it; honour aspireth to it; grief flieth to it._

_Francis Beacon 1561-1937: Essays (1625) 'Of Death'_

-Hinata Sou forest-

"You must be tired." Malachite looked at the person before him "But you show excellent progress."

"But I still don't know how to use any skills…" Keitaro panted he tried to get up from the floor but failed so he rested on his knees instead.

"You shouldn't expect to turn into a fire skill user in a day, it takes time."

"…"

"Well…" Malachite bent down to pick up a stone and tossed it at Keitaro.

Pang!

"We at least got you to use a barrier properly." He followed the stone with his eyes as it bounced off Keitaro's protective barrier and back onto the floor "You can now maintain it without even thinking."

"Sigh." Keitaro fell onto his back

"You seem disappointed."

"I thought I'd show more progress." He held his palms towards each other in front of his face and fire began to burn in between them.

"You're just like me when I first started." Malachite sat next to him

"This bad?" the flame vanished

"About the same, it took me weeks before I could do anything properly." He ran a hand through his hair "My sensei is quite the oddball."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know if you try her cooking or rather not." He looked at the sky "Hey, listen I've got to go, you ok finding your way." Keitaro nods "Good, keep practicing by yourself and I'll contact you next week. Bye." He vanished in a burst of dark flame.

"It's only noon." Keitaro noted "Better start walking." He struggled to stand up his muscles fatigued and sore but nether the less he trudged through the forest towards Hinata Sou

-Hinata tea house minutes later-

Clap!

The sounds of the front door sliding open echoed through the empty tea shop.

"Sorry! We're closed" Haruka called out from the kitchen as she made her way out to the door

"I'm sure you can make time."

"!" Haruka saw who was at the door "Kensuke." Her jaw dropped causing her cigarette in her mouth to fall to the floor.

"You have any idea how many years these things take off?" he picked up the cigarette and examined it before it burnt to a stump in his fingers

"What are you doing here?" she managed to ask.

"To talk of course." He sat down and patted the table "Can I get something to drink?"

After a while getting stuff prepared Haruka sat opposite Malachite as she poured tea for him. "Why are you here? Did something happen?"

"You know full well about Keitaro's condition." He sipped the tea, not caring it was still boiling hot. "Someone as strong as you must've sensed the change in time."

"Only a bit but how did you change time."

"It wasn't me. It was Yumiko." She stared at him "She has a natural interest in him as do 'we'." Haruka frowned slightly at that comment "I know you don't like it but he is a Urashima, one of the four great families of Japan."

"So you're here to take him away?" she tensed but what Malachite did next surprised her

"Take him?" he laughed uncontrollably "No!" he continued laughing "What made you think that?"

"But you're here!"

"Doesn't mean anything, it's been decided that we'll let him choose, since I'm already with 'them'. Remember I'm helping by representing the Urashima family, Keitaro's just insurance in case anything happens to me."

"…"

"I've been putting my backside on the line for the Urashima family for the last few hundred years now, and it isn't getting easy."

"What are you getting?"

"I'm just reminding you, as I reminded Hina that the Urashima family owe me, even though it was this very family that killed me all those centuries ago." The air suddenly tensed.

"It was your own hate that drove you to your end." She stated

"… I suppose that's true…" he glanced at her "Do I make you nervous?"

"No."

"I like you. You're just like Hina when she was your age." He smiled "I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable, can't help it."

"It's ok."

"Keitaro reminds me a lot of 'him' from long ago. So pure but a force to be reckoned with, in time he might surpass me."

"I find that hard to believe." Haruka sipped her tea that has finally cooled down

"I'm sure even you could tell the change in him, he's merged with the Hina blade." Haruka dropped her cup as she stared at him "After 500 years the Hina blade has a worthy master again."

"You let him merge with that thing?" Haruka seemed genuinely frightened knowing full well what was to come.

"It had to be done." Silence loomed in the air "I have to go, give Keitaro the scriptures and I'll be back soon." He stood up to leave "By the way, thanks for the tea!" he waved over his shoulder before disappearing through the door.

"Keitaro…" Haruka whispered, for a moment she stayed where she was but deciding not to do nothing she proceed to the storage area in the back where the Hina blade was once kept.

#-#-#

-Spirit World-

"Yuki!" Fran cheerfully called out as she skipped along through the halls of SWPHQ looking for her friend "Found ya!" She pointed at Yuki sitting behind a desk with a mountain of paper on it. "Whoa… another soul eater attack?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Fran." Yuki finally noticed her Caucasian friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Special delivery for Inspector Kagura Yuki!" Fran held a small box in front of her.

"Is that the phone I asked for?" Fran happily nods "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it was free. I won it but I don't want it." She shoved the box into Yuki's hands.

"Thanks."

"Tell darling I said hi, haven't seen him around for a while." She waltzed out the door.

"Why is she always so cheerful?" Yuki sighed and resumed her paper work "Estimated damages? How should I know!" she read from the page "I'm going to be here for a while.

-Hinata Sou-

"I'm back." Keitaro weakly said

"Welcome back, sempai." Shinobu greeted as usual.

"Hey."

"Ahm, were have you been sempai?" she looked at his dirty cloths

"Oh! Er… a dog chased me and then I tripped over a bin." He laughed hoping it'd be enough to convince her, he felt a bit disheartened considering how much he has lied lately.

"Really? Maybe you should take a bath and I'll clean your cloths."

"That would be good." He headed for the stairs "I'll leave the cloths in my room."

"OK." A while later when Keitaro was in the middle of his bath and having finishing her chores in the kitchen Shinobu went to the manager's room to get his dirty clothing "La lala…" she hummed picking up his clothing then she noticed that his bin was full and being the person that she is Shinobu thought she help her sempai to take out the trash "There's a lot of…" she saw what was in the bin "Blood?" she picked up the bloody bandages

"Shinobu?" Keitaro's voice can be heard from around the corner "Something wrong?" She quickly stuffed the bandages back into the bin took his dirty cloths and met him in front of his room

"Nothings wrong!" she quickly spurted out "I have to do the laundry know!" she held his clothing out to him to say 'I've got to go' and dashed for the first floor.

"That was weird."

-Later that evening-

"Hello everyone, I'm back." Motoko announced

"Hey!" Su latched on to her

"Motoko." Naru gave her a nod

"Naru sempai." She nodded back

"Hey! You're back! Whilst you were away a new tenant came in." Kitsune stepped into the living room a sake bottle in hand.

"Then I should greet her."

"Nah, she ain't back. Probably still at the hospital."

"Did something happen?" Motoko asked

"No she works there, get this, she's the same nurse that took care of Keitaro when he was in a coma." Kitsune plopped down on the sofa.

"Then I should thank her for taking care of our incompetent manager." She looked around "Speaking of which, where is he and Shinobu?"

"Shinobu isn't feeling well." Naru told her "And Keitaro, he's in his room." She acted as if she didn't care. Motoko was about to ask about Naru's manner but a hand from Kitsune suggested not to.

"Then I shall retreat to my room." She bowed and took her leave "Wait." She stopped in front of her room "Someone has been in my room." She cautiously slid open her door "The Hina blade?" she saw that the blade was missing from its stand and she knew who was to blame.

"These books are really old." Keitaro looked through the old family books Haruka had given him just before dinner ("How did Haruka san know I would need these books? She just gave them to me and said nothing. But I am grateful…") he studied the pictures in the book and somehow he felt he's seen them before and was quite confident that he could perform them ("I wonder…")

"Urashima!" the door suddenly burst open revealing a very angry Motoko

"Argh! Motoko! I didn't hear you come back!" he cowered

"How dare you invade my room and take my sword!" she pointed her bokken at him "You will now pay!" she raised her bokken and launched a ki attack at him, although the attack was powerful it came to a complete stop a meter before Keitaro as if hitting a brick wall "?"

("That's right, I have a barrier up.") "Motoko, let me explain." He scurried to his closest and pulled out the item Malachite gave "You see, I needed the Hina blade back for personal reasons but I knew you didn't have a sword so I asked a friend to get me another one, so he got me this for you." He gave her the item. Suspiciously she unwrapped the cloth to uncover a Muramasa several feet in length but incredibly light.

"This… this is a…" she pulled the blade out of its sheath and saw the light reflecting off the brilliant sliver blade obviously crafted by a master sword smith "Thank you, Urashima, I will cherish this sword." She bowed speechless by such an act "And I apologise for my actions before."

"It's ok, my friend chose it for me."

"Your friend must obviously have a keen eye." She marvelled at the sword one more time before putting it back in its sheath "I was told we have a new tenant, is that correct?"

"Oh, yeah she'll be back in the evening, she has a lot of work to do."

"Then if you'll excuse me, I wish to practice with my sword." She bowed closing the door.

"I'm glad she likes it." He sighed glad that his head was still attached to his body

-A while later-

"What a hell of a day." Yuki collapsed on the sofa

"You're back." Keitaro came down to greet her "Why so late?"

"There was an incident involving two soul eaters and I had to file a report." She looked at the ceiling "And Edison didn't come in until late so I had to wait, when I saw him he had bags under his eyes. It seems like he hasn't slept in days, wonder what he's been doing."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help." Keitaro looked at his feet in guilt

"Don't worry, it was easy. Nothing I couldn't handle." ("Expect the cost of repairs…") she sank into the sofa a bit more.

"You ok?" he asked worryingly

"I'm fine."

"Since you're back I want you to meet our last tenant." He indicated for her to follow, she shrugged her shoulders and followed him to the roof where Motoko was training.

("That SE, it seems so familiar.") Yuki thought as she followed Keitaro ("But it seems different.")

"There she is." Keitaro stopped at the top of the stairs. There the two saw Motoko swinging her new sword.

("…") Yuki looked at Motoko in close examination

"Ah, Motoko-chan!" he called out to her to stop "This is Kagura Yuki, the new tenant." He approached the swordswoman and told Yuki to come forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Motoko nodded.

"Yeah." Yuki slowly replied ("I feel like I've meet her before or something like that… but it seems so vague. It can't be her… she completely disappeared a long time ago, over soul? Reincarnation? I… I don't know…") she was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't realise Motoko speaking to her.

"Yuki-san?"

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." She laughed nervously

"As I said, thank you for taking care of Urashima whilst he was at the hospital. He can be so useless at times." Keitaro felt a jab at his pride.

"No problem." She extended her hand and Motoko shook it but instantly fell to her knees holding her arm

"Argh." ("It feels like my blood just froze in my arm.") she grunted in pain

"Motoko-chan!" Keitaro went to her side

"Motoko-san!" Yuki followed suit ("I can't believe I lost my concentration like that.")

"It's nothing it's just muscle fatigue." Motoko got up "I think I will get some sleep."

"What just happened?" Keitaro stared at her retreating form "Yuki-san?" he turned to her but saw her leaving as well "Where are you going?"

"I'm not feeling too well." She said down heartily

"Oh." He was left standing under the moon light by himself.

("What just happened? When I touched Yuki-san's hand it felt so cold, it was coming from her, it felt like death…") Motoko thought to herself ("Why?")

("There's something about her that makes me feel strange, it feels like… hate? But why?") Yuki asked herself laying on her futon ("But I've never met her before, have I?")

-Next day-

For the early half of the day nothing happened much at Hinata Sou, it being her day off Yuki wondered around the town a bit getting to know the place better but that was a excuse to avoid Motoko there was something about her that made her feel uncomfortable and that was exactly how Motoko felt about her. Yuki continues this thought as she walked through town not paying much attention to her surroundings which almost got her ran over so she decided to sit down at the closest shop and think.

("Sigh, I just can't figure it out… there's something about her… but what?") Yuki ruffled her hair in frustration.

"Here you go, miss." The waitress came up to her table and placed a pot of coffee on the table along with a cup and spoon.

"Thanks." She poured a few spoons of sugar into the cup then the coffee ("Maybe I shouldn't think so much about this… its getting annoying.") she stirred her cup. ("I'll deal with it another time.") she decided and drank her cup.

-Hinata Sou-

"No, Su, wait!" Keitaro pleaded as he backed into a corner, Su slowly but menacingly walked towards him carrying a large cannon like weapon.

"This won't hurt at all, it's my new 'Particle Deteriation Cannon' capable of turning diamond to gas in seconds!" she grinned evilly

"That'll kill someone! Help!" he called out

"It's my new mecha-tama's main weapon and you're the perfect test subject." The machine hummed to life.

"I keep telling you, stop testing on humans! Especially me!"

"Yah!" the cannon fired a large beam of light at Keitaro.

"!" he covered his head and expected the worst "?" but nothing happened "What the?" he opened his eyes and saw that he was perfectly intact but the area around him was another story, the walls and floor were melted and giving off fumes a bit of the ceiling falls to the floor and melts like ice on a hot summer day.

"?" Su looked at Keitaro then at her cannon "Must need recalibration." She said and went to her room

"What happened?" the barrier around him flickered for a slight second. "Oh." He looked around again "Damn." He just remembered who would have to clean up the mess.

-Hours later-

"Done." Keitaro applied the last nail in to the board "Phew." He wiped the sweat from his brow "Hmm." He looked at his hand "Maybe I'll go train so that I'll be ready next time Kensuke comes along." After clearing up Keitaro went to his room changed and took out his board along with his gun and books, looking out his window he checked that no one was around before jumping out on his board and took off.

"Hey, Keitaro?" a voice called out from above the manager's room "You there?" the board that covered the hole on the ceiling suddenly moved. "I thought I heard him." Naru peered down

"Is anyone here?" a man yelled at the front door

"Who is it?"

"I'm the cable guy." The man replied

"Cable guy? We ordered cable?" Naru queried and went to see the man

-Hinata forest-

"I think it was here." Keitaro hoped off his board onto the forest floor "Let's start." He summoned the Hina blade, holstered his gun and began his training in the art of fighting

-2 weeks later Hinata forest-

Clang!

Dark steel parried dark steel as two swordsmen clashed at each other, one swordsman parried the other's attack effortlessly with one arm making it look easy, the other swordsman looked as though he was struggling even though he held onto his blade with both hands he was still being overpowered.

"Rargh!" one of the swordsman roared and pushed the other on to the ground.

"?" The fallen swordsman wasn't fast enough to react as a sword was held against his throat his own sword a few yards away.

"You're getting better." Malachite commented taking the sword away

"Thanks." Keitaro got up before falling back on to his backside again

"But you still attack too recklessly." Keitaro looked disappointed "But you're getting there."

"Sigh." Keitaro let out a big sigh as the numerous cuts and bruises across his body began to heal instantaneously too fast even for him

"Your control of your SE is getting much better."

"Thanks to you teaching me how."

"Nonsense, over the 3 weeks I've only sparred with you 3times and you're getting better through your own, I'm merely giving you hints." Malachite shrugged off the complement.

"Yeah but still." He got up now fully recovered "Thanks"

"None needed."

"I give you everything I have and you don't even have a scratch." The manager looked at the criminal up and down noticing that his clothing wasn't even dirty

"I have plenty of combat experience." He ran a hand through his hair "Speaking of which, have you been into a proper fight yet?"

"No." Keitaro merely shook his head

"I see." Malachite pondered for a moment "Never mind, I need to get back." He suddenly blurted out.

"Same time next week?"

"No, there's no point." Keitaro was stunned "From now on it's something you have to do yourself, find out what fighting style best suits you, develop your own skills. Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"How will I know?"

"Trust me, you will. It's in your soul." Malachite disappeared in a flicker of a flame

"What do you mean 'in my soul'?" The sun began to sink slowly in the west illuminating the sky in bright orange and yellow, the day was over.

#-#-#

-Few days later-

"It's been too peaceful since the last attack." Yuki mumbled as she channel surfed in her room "I mean they even gave me a few extra day offs." She stopped on the spirit world shopping channel "That good I suppose but I wonder what the Prophets are up to?" she switched to another channel "Sigh" she turned off her TV "So many channels but nothing good on." She rested her head on the table reached into her trousers pocket and took out her cell phone and turned it on, even though she's had it for quite a while she can't even figure out how to text with it, right now she struggled with the menu options "What's Tetris?" Just then her phone's tone began to play and vibrate "Is this it?" she thought until a sign flashed across the screen indicating it was a call from Fran. "Hi." She answered and immediately held the phone away from her due to volume of the voice on the other end.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Fran screamed

"Calm down, what's going on?" She slowly brought the phone back to her ear.

"It's Reptile! He just kidnapped a scientist, we're tracking him now! Hurl your ass here ASAP! Keitaro's already on his way, meet him at the Living Gate!" Yuki jumped to her feet pocketed her phone got all her gear and whistled for Seeker and in a second they flew out the window.

-Spirit world-

"So, Fran, what's going on?" Yuki held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she flew towards the edge of Neon district with Keitaro close behind.

"About 40 minutes ago Reptile ambushed a group of SWP officers guarding Dr Iowa and took him hostage. He's not alone, he's got cronies so be careful and your orders are to take out Reptile and rescue the doctor." Fran informed Yuki over the phone her voice serious and stern

"Right, I'll call you afterwards. Get some officers to restrain the journalists and help the civilians." She hung up "Kei, we're landing, I can sense our target." Keitaro nods and the two began their descent. "There!" Yuki pointed to a group of 7 humanoids with reptile in the lead carrying an unconscious person on his shoulder. "Stop!" Yuki pulled out her gun and fired one of the humanoids fell to the ground its leg bleeding the others turn to look.

"Damn you, inspector!" Reptile spat and instructed the others to attack.

"?" Yuki readied her gun as the injured soul eater hurled itself at her, a bullet went through the creature's chest but with it's remaining strength it latched itself on to Yuki holding her in place, worst of all she couldn't move her arms. The other 5 gave off a hideous screech and lunged at her ("What a low move! But I can handle it!") She gathered her SE and prepared to freeze all of them when suddenly 5 gunshots were heard and all 5 of the soul eaters fell to the ground each with a hole in their heads. "What the?" the soul eater that had previously latched on to her now dissolved she was free to move, she turned around and saw Keitaro both his arms outstretched a smoking gun in his hands, the gun she had given him a few weeks ago.

"Did I just do that?" Keitaro asked a look of horror on his face "It's just that when I saw them lunge at you, I just… my body moved on its own and…" he visibly shook in fright.

("I didn't know he was that good.") Yuki thought looking at the dissolving bodies ("Very good, 5 shots, each one right between the eyes.")

"You!" Reptile was furious at Keitaro's actions and his neck began to balloon, tilting his head back Reptile spat a viscous green liquid at him.

"Kei!" Yuki tried to raise a barrier but it was not needed as Keitaro recovered himself placed his forearm in front of his face and blocked the liquid with his barrier. ("Since when was his barrier that strong?") His next action surprised Yuki further Keitaro with a look of determination on his face, the fear evidently gone, quickly hoped to the side kicked a trash can at Reptile obscuring the creature's vision and fired a bullet at him. Reptile not being able to see clearly but still can hear the gunshot quickly dodged to the side the bullet just missing his head but flew past the side of his head deafening his ear.

"Argh-ss!" he hollered in pain and dropped the doctor as he covered his ear hole.

("It's like he moves like a man possessed, a completely different person.") Yuki looked on in awe, in a matter of seconds Keitaro had over souled 5 tough looking soul eater, blocked a fatal attack from a dangerous criminal and almost over souling him as well.

"Damn you!" Reptile turned tail and ran

"!" Yuki regained her composure and gave chase "Kei! Look after the doctor!" Yuki hoped over the unconscious Doctor and fired a few bullets at Reptile "Damn." She saw the bullets bounce off his barrier ("He reinforced it! But even if he didn't I doubt the Barrette M1934's bullets would've done much to him in the first place, in that case…") she put away her gun and aimed her palm at him firing a ball of ice at him which did the trick freezing his arm.

"!" Reptile winched as he ran faster past people towards the city centre park

"Too many people!" she found herself having to weave through people "SWP!" she held her badge in her hand and people immediately cleared way as many recognised her and knew trouble was a foot. This pursuit ended when Reptile found himself in the middle of the park surrounded by heavily armed officers, though they seemed more like commandos.

"Surrender!" One of them shouted.

"Give it up, Reptile." The men stepped aside and let Yuki pass through

"…" Reptile looked around him and inwardly cursed "…"

"Men! Get ready!" Yuki signalled the men. Even though out numbered and having a frozen arm Reptile was prepared to go down fighting as he readied himself to block the on coming attack and counter just then some of the men were ignited in dark flame.

"Well, it seems like I came in time." Malachite appeared next to Reptile

"Malachite!" Yuki and Reptile exclaimed at the same time. Malachite turned to his companion in crime saw his frozen arm, leaning a bit to the side Malachite placed a gloved hand over the ice and it thawed in an instant.

"Thank you." Reptile clenched and unclenched his hand the feeling in his arm finally returning.

"Reptile, go back to the cathedral and rest up." Malachite faced Yuki he stared at her through his mask. "You'll just get in my way." He raised a hand to stop Reptile from protesting "Besides against her you're at a disadvantage."

"Fine." The lizard flickered his tongue "But I want her soul crystal."

("You weakling.") Malachite thought as he gave no answer. Reptile bent down and burrowed into the ground disappearing from sight.

"You bastard!" one of the surviving commandos screamed about to fire at Malachite

"Stop!" Yuki shouted and the man looked at her strangely "Gather everyone that survived, help the injured and move the over souled, also evacuate all civilians from the park and keep them out." She gave out her command "I'll handle him." She pointed her Yari at Malachite.

"Yes ma'am." He replied knowing that was the best choice of action "All units to me!" he spoke into his com as he went searching for survivors trying to avoid the intense black flames.

"You've gone too far this time." Yuki took off her jacket and took a stance.

"What do you intend to do?" He removed his hat and held his dark blade in front of his masked face.

"Over Soul you!" She charged at him aiming for his heart, in response Malachite plants his feet firmly on the ground leaning back avoiding the attack, Yuki using the momentum drops to her knee and delivers a sweeping kick to Malachite's back, before it could connect Malachite pushes his feet off the ground with his toes his body arching in mid air bringing a leg up intend to hit Yuki's head, in a blink of an eye Yuki plunges her Yari into the ground acting as supporting throws her body to the side landing in a squat position swings her Yari in a upward arch with enough force to slice a truck seeing this coming Malachite twirls so that his chest rather than his back was facing the Yari and brought his sword vertically across his chest blocking the devastating blow but it still had enough force to send him upwards which did little to him as he somersaulted through the air landing gently a few feet away from Yuki. A few commandos that were still left looked at the two in awe, to them it was a blur in motion, and they wondered how they moved like that, were they human? Questions like that went through their minds. "What are you still doing here? Didn't I tell your commander that you should all leave?" Yuki shouted her eyes not leaving the man in front of her.

"Sorry ma'am!" they practically fell over each other scrambling away.

"Such incompetence." Malachite looked at the retreating commandos "I expected no less from you, inspector!" he smiled beneath his mask

"Heh heh, you're not bad yourself. The soul eaters I usually fight go down in one go, it'd be nice to let loose now and then." She grinned a malicious grin and prepared for another strike.

"I feel the same way." He clenched his fist in front of his face. For the next few seconds neither moved as they observed the other a hot breeze blew through the air, the sounds of people calling out to each other can be heard over the crackling noise of the still burning black fire.

"_Kori__ Habari! Ice Lancet_" Yuki moved her hand in front of her in an arch movement leaving a trail of ice in the air and from it 5 icicles shot forth towards Malachite.

"_Hono__ Ya!__ Flame Arrow_" Malachite spread his arms apart causing flaming arrows to form and counter Yuki's attack. The two attacks exploded on contact.

"_Fuyu__ Yoru! Winter Night_" A freak blizzard carrying freezing snow and shards of ice blew at Malachite through the smoke.

"_Meido__ hi Taki!__ Hell fire Ignition _a wave of fire erupted forth and nullified the attack. Eventually the smoke cleared.

"Seems like we're quite evenly matched." Yuki commented

"Really? Let's take to the sky shall we?"

"You can't fly without a medium…" she was cut short as Malachite's long coat began to flutter and move as if it had a mind of its own, it slowly lifted itself off his back and in a burst of flame formed two bat/devil like wings attached to his back. "Your kidding?" ("What type of SE control is that?") she looked on as he flipped his wings and took to the sky, she was about to follow but had to defend herself against another flame attack ("Damn it, he knows my ice skills only have medium range at best.")

"This is it Inspector!" Malachite held his sword above him when he let go of it it stayed in the air, thrusting both hands towards the park below he gathered SE for his next attack "_Hono__ Hashireru Flame burst_" a sphere of fire formed in his hands, it grew until it burst and wave after wave of fireballs rain down on the ground below.

"!" Yuki concentrated hard on her barrier as it was pelted with fireballs after a few minutes it subsided. "Damn you, Malachite!" she looked around the area was completely demolished. "I need to put out the fire but its not normal fire, damn!" As if an act of God it began to rain "That's good but normal rain won't do!" But to her surprise the flames began to dwindle she reached out and caught a rain drop "This is…"

"This is a water skill technique." Malachite mouthed to himself as the rain continued to pour ("Wait! That means!") he franticly turned around in the air and soon enough he spotted a figure far away at the edge of his eyesight standing in the middle of the ocean ("I knew it, only she has this much power.") he looked down and saw that in a few seconds all of his flame was completely put out "Inspector! We'll meet another time!" he shouted before flying off.

"Grr… I'll get you next time." She stared at the sky "But I'm more concerned as to who could've done this?" she looked at the burnt park "Malachite's flame attacks are very powerful, who could've possibly have that kind of power to put out his attacks like that? And so easily as well?"

End of chapter 11

AN: Finally, another chapter done, that took long enough. 5 attacks in one chapter don't know if I can keep this up but I hope you all liked it as you all seemed to want action judging from the reviews of the last chapter, there will be more fire and ice attack in the making along with water, air, metal, lightning, earth, light, shadow the whole shebang and of course 'void' as well, it'll become more apparent in later chapters. Anyway not much to say this time except the weather has gotten more bearable and so until next time, bye.


	12. Chapter 12 An offer

AN: It's been a while since I updated but I've been working full time so, nutta and the fact I've been lazy. There's nothing much to say this time so I'll just cut out the blah blah blah and start the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not owe love hina

Chapter 12: An offer 

_In the midst of life we are in death._

_Book of Common prayer 1662: The Burial of the Dead_

-SWRC patients' room-

Quietly observing the young man lying in the hospital bed Yuki wondered what was going through his mind, deciding that he might want to talk Yuki approached him. "Kei, you ok?" there was nothing physically wrong with him but mentally…

"I killed someone…" he replied his voice filled with guilt, he had his forearm across his eyes.

"It had to be done."

"Why do I feel like this?" He lifted his arm to look at her

"It's only natural to feel like the way you do … I hate to say this but this is something that gets easier the more you do it, kinda sad really." She stared at the floor.

"Did I do the right thing?" he asked hoping that her answer will ease his guilt.

"Yes." She firmly told him, no hesitation what so ever "Anyone who doesn't hesitate to destroy another soul should be wiped out, that includes me."

"But you do it to protect others."

"Exactly and so did you." She pointed out.

"…" Before either of them spoke someone else did.

"Inspector Kagura?" Yuki turned to her left and saw a bandaged man lying on a bed several beds away from Keitaro "It is you!" the man got off and hobbled towards her.

"Hey, calm down." Yuki went up to him and helped him sit down on the empty bed next to Keitaro.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to thank you that's all." The man said joyously. Yuki stares at him quizzically "I was one of the armed troops from the incident against Malachite and Reptile."

"Oh, right."

"Thank you, Inspector. If it weren't for you more of my comrades would passed away." He took her hand and shook it hard.

"But I wasn't able to save everyone…" her voice lowered slightly

"It wasn't you're fault, you did your best. It was that bastard Malachite, I can't believe a 'soul master' would be working with 'The Prophets'! It's just not right, if I was stronger I swear I'll…"

"Excuse me?" a gentle tap of his shoulder caused him to turn around "I'm taking you for another check up." It was a nurse "Dark flame wounds are harder to treat you know." She gestured for him to sit in the wheel chair.

"Oh." The man sat down but before he was pushed away he thanked Yuki again.

"You seem rather popular." Keitaro sat up

"Well, there aren't many soul masters around." She shrugged.

"Yuki-san, I've been meaning to ask you." She sat on the bed telling him he had her attention "Since I joined the SWP I keep hearing three things being mentioned 'soul eater', 'the prophets' and 'soul master'. I know what a soul eater is but what's the other two?"

"I'm surprised no one told you…" she thought for a moment "Alright, I'll explain. As you know by now soul eaters are dangerous criminals that should be exterminated on sight, 'the prophets' are mainly composed of these beings. They're exact date of establishment is unknown but rumour has it is that they've been around since mortals decided to record history, although the members are wild they follow a strict hierarchy led by a high priest/priestess who recites from some book… the details are a bit sketchy but they're like a cult basically. The prophets follow the teaching of that book and believe that all souls are impure and one day all shall be returned to the 'promise land of light' but that's just an excuse for them to do whatever they like, they're criminals no matter how they portray themselves."

"Were those soul eaters from a while ago 'Prophets'?" Yuki nods

"The SWP have been trying to find their base of operation for centuries but with no luck." She leans back on her hands staring at the ceiling "That's pretty much about it for them, there's more but that's not important." She turns her head "Now on to 'soul masters' but how should I start?" she looked around trying to find an example and she did when she saw the TV mounted on the wall for the patients, it was showing a wild life documentary about how African lions hunt on in the wild "Ah! Kei, you know how everything in nature has a natural enemy? Well, soul masters are the natural enemies of soul eaters. Soul masters are people who have a high level of mastery over a certain skill, they're very powerful in combat but what makes them distinct from other souls is that only soul masters can use 'void' skills."

"What's a 'void' skill?"

"Void skill is unlike other skills, they have the ability to distort time and space, they're very difficult to use properly even for a soul master, I can barely use them myself. But not everyone can become a soul master they need a 'key'."

"?"

"They need a 'spirit weapon'." She nods knowingly "These are special weapons of unknown origin that respond only to certain individuals, it's as if they had a will of their own. A person if recognised by the weapon can merge with the weapon and become one and at that point the person will have the basis of using void skills and their original capabilities increased"

("Why those it sound like me and the hina blade?")

"But the reason why soul masters are referred as soul eaters' natural enemies is not because of the void skills but the soul master's ability to use the spirit weapon to return the soul eater back to they're original state before they started eating souls." He takes it all in quietly "And that's everything!" she finished her lengthy speech.

"Hmm." Keitaro sits on the bed thinking for a moment ("There are still a few things I don't get but that'll do for now, I guess.") "Thanks, that helped."

"No problem." She patted his leg "I need to go to the firearms department to get another gun, my old one is good for small stuff and all but I need more fire power. See you back home." She waved over her shoulder leaving through the door. Looking around the room a bit Keitaro noticed that majority of the patients were from the incident earlier, he shook his head as he saw how badly injured they were, some still unconscious.

("How can Kensuke do something like this?") He looked up to the TV and saw that it was changed to the spirit world news

"…this incident took place at 11:34am spirit world time." The news anchor reported monotonously "Members of the Prophet Reptile and Malachite were reported to be involved which led to mass causalities. These activities are said to have been steadily escalating and the public have concerns regarding the SWP's capabilities in handling these situations. We now take you to our live correspondent." The scene changes from the news room to the central park a man in a raincoat coming into view.

"Yes, we are now live at central park and as we can see the destruction is immense." The camera man pans to the right past the reporter surveying the destroyed park. "We confirmed that the destruction caused was indeed by Malachite." The camera returned to him and screen then split into two one of him and the other the news room.

"The destruction is clearly evident, what do you think of the public's view of this latest incident." The anchorman asked.

"Well, I managed to interview a few people and ask their opinions and they said they were severally disappointed in the SWPs incapabilites to handle one single man, from the eye witness' statements they claim that an entire attack team was incinerated by Malachite, they clearly did not stand a chance against him!" The reporter spoke with a hint of worry.

"But from what we were told this incident could've been far worst if it wasn't for Inspector Kagura Yuki." Some of the men in the patients' room cheered

"Yes, indeed." He replied quickly and happily "Inspector Kagura confronted Malachite and single handily repelled him."

"It is due to the inspector that the majority still have some confidence in the SWP?"

"Yes, many would agree, even though she was offered the chance to be promoted to be in one of the highest ranks in the SWP she refused and remained to be an Inspector to help people personally."

("She turned down a promotion?") Keitaro thought to himself.

"… yes, it's true that we can't always relay on Inspector and it was said that a new team will be established to specialise in countering soul eater incidents but it has yet to be confirmed…" the reporter drone on but Keitaro didn't listen.

("I shouldn't stay around too long.") Keitaro got up and informed the nurse of his departure ("I don't get it, one moment he's so friendly and the next he's destroying everything in sight… what's going on?") He wondered down the halls.

"Young man!" Keitaro looked around

"Dr Iowa?" he recognised the person that stopped him

"Yes." The man stopped next to him catching his breath "Thank goodness that I found you, I just wanted to thank you." He hugged Keitaro

"It's OK." He winched "But can I ask why they were after you?" The doctor let go.

"I don't know, I mean I may be a renowned physicist but I don't know what good that'll do them but recently I hear the Prophets have been targeting scientists." He pondered.

"…" both men were at a lost

"Well, I've just finished talking with the police and anyway, may I treat you to a drink while they assign me with new body guards." Keitaro didn't refuse "You know, maybe I'll talk to them and ask for you and inspector to be my body guards, that way not even Malachite will come near me." Keitaro felt a pang as the doctor mentioned Malachite "What do you say?"

"I don't think Yuki-chan will do something like that." He honestly replied and the doctor sighed in disappointment. The two carried on to the cafeteria talking small talk but Keitaro's mind was else where.

#-#-#

-SW city centre, cafe-

"You mean we were tipped off?" Yuki asked Fran

"Yeah, out of the blue some guy just phoned SWPHQ and told us Reptile was after Dr Iowa at that point we sent someone to check on the Dr at his place when there was no reply and they reported the window was smashed and the guards over souled." Fran told Yuki.

"Hmm, was it a neighbour or something?" Yuki looked bothered at the news.

"You and I both know the Dr lives in an isolated place. The informant left no traces what so ever even his or her voice was masked with a voice changer." Fran placed a piece of cake in her mouth. Yuki stayed silent "You still bothered about that rain?"

"Of course I am!" Her sudden burst startled Fran "Sorry, it's just I'm worried and curious about what could possibly put out Malachite's Dark Flame like that…" she snapped her fingers.

"Maybe it was a group of people, I mean, no one person could've possibly done all that." Fran had a knowing grin on his face "Then again, the press seem to think you were the one who used your skills to put out that fire. You're a hero again!"

"But I didn't! Sure I can use a few water skills but they're not that strong, I did my best but they're so hard to control. I had hoped I could use them against Malachite but Malachite would just turn it to steam… why are water skills so hard to learn?" Yuki slouched.

"Don't be like that, water skills are one of the hardest skills to learn, that's why there aren't any water skill masters." Fran patted her downhearted friend.

"But I can't beat Malachite with just ice skills." Her mood worsened even more.

"I can't help you there." The two did not speak

"Thanks for trying to help Fran, but I should be going."

"…sure." They waved and Yuki headed towards the busy crowds.

-Latter that night, Hinata Sou laundry deck-

"…" Yuki looks up at the full moon and sighs heavily

"Penny for your thoughts." The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood up as Yuki recognised the voice.

"You!" She quickly turned and drew her gun at Malachite.

"Rather quick aren't we?" Malachite said indifferently as though the gun wasn't even pointing at him. "Hmm…" He looked at the sky.

"I should shoot you now! I'm warning you, these bullets don't just damage the body they damage the soul too!" She locked her sights on his head. "How did you find me?"

"Calm down, I'm only here to talk." He stretched his arms.

"I didn't tell you to move!" She readied herself

"I just want to talk, please, put the gun away."

"Like hell I will!" She fired he dodged and drew his own gun. The two were at a stand off.

"Inspector, I'm using a Smith & Wesson Model 29.44-cal Magnum revolver and you're using a Sig Sauer P245 both loaded with the same type of soul/body damaging bullets, but in a contest of power my gun far surpasses yours. Please, Inspector put the gun away, I wish you no harm." He told her kindly.

"You expect me to believe you?" She retorted remaining firm but she knew about the differences in their guns however she also knew his gun was slow so if she was able to dodge in time she could fire a few rounds at him.

"Is that how it's going to be?" Her glare intensifies "So be it." He fires and she quickly dives to the side rolling on the floor firing a few rounds, Malachite dodges to the right firing another shot not bothered that a bullet gazed his arm.

("Damn") Yuki didn't expect him to dodge the shots, as she readied to pull off another few shots she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder ("?") she looked at her shoulder ("I've been hit?") The pain caused her to lose her grip on the gun, she tried to get up but a gun pointed at her caused her to stop on her knees. "Go on, over soul me like you did to the others." She showed no fear.

"Is this the only way in which I can talk to you?" She doesn't respond "You know, Keitaro is much more pleasant."

"Leave him out of this!" she snapped

"Heh heh." He rose a hand and Yuki was pulled towards a pentagram of fire

"Damn you! Argh!" The pain in her arm was getting the better of her.

"Don't worry, _Hono__ Kuruma_ flame wheel doesn't burn, it just restrains." He walked up to her side and inspected her wound "I went for a ricochet, if I had shot you dead on I would've severed your arm."

"You want me to be thankful?" She struggled.

"You're not a very nice person." He removed her jacket

"Now you're gonna have your way with me! You pervert!" She head butted him hard

"!" He stumbled back clutching his cracked mask "Where do you get these ideas?" He looked at his palm to see if there was blood "I just wanted to patch your wound!"

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me!" She screamed

"Please, just relax." He approached her again this time more cautiously

"…grr." She struggled some more but the pain became even more unbearable so she relented. "If you tell anyone… I swear."

"Ok, ok… geez, so touchy." He tore open the top section of her shirt and applied some medicine to it now and then his eyes wondering elsewhere ("I shouldn't look! She's an injured woman but I'm still a man! Why do these things always happen to me? At least that bra is modest.") His eyes darted back and forth but his mask hid this from Yuki.

("That medicine, it's the same one that Kisaragi makes. Where did he get it?") He looked at her assailant ("And why is he doing this? Now that I think about it, I've known him for about 400 years and the way he does things is a mystery, what is he up to?")

"There, that should do it." Malachite placed Yuki's jacket back on to her "You feeling better?"

"…thanks." She whispered to the side.

"Excuse me?" Malachite leaned in pretending not to hear.

"…"

"Never mind. Anyway, the reason why I came hear was not to fight you but rather to deliver a message." He turned his back to her.

"What message?"

"I'm sure you're aware of the prophets being a little… 'rough' as of late, do you know why?"

"Why should I care, you're all criminals and I should over soul every single one of you!" She tried to gather her SE to break free but found it difficult.

"You should because their goal involves the destruction of everything we know." He gravely told her.

"What do you mean?" she stopped and decided it was best to listen

"They intend to gather scientists to create a weapon that can destroy the barriers between the worlds opening up a rift to the void."

"Why the void? It's nothing but a waste land inhabited by monsters."

"Yes but I'm sure you've been to the void now and then and couldn't you feel the SE in the air, it's at least a thousand times stronger then that of the spirit world and that is what the prophets want, that energy."

"But to tear open a rift like that you would need a very powerful weapon…"

"And they have it!" he cut her off "But not yet completed, they lack the scientific knowledge."

"Why are you telling me this?" The abduction began to make sense

"Because, the SWP have the same weapon as well."

"You lie! Boss would never authorise something that dangerous to be created!" Her anger suddenly exploded at Malachite's words.

"But its true, both SWP and the prophets are dabbling in forbidden technology of the void both seeking ultimate power. If you don't believe me, why not ask your boss?"

"I don't need to, I know you're lying."

"Such blind obedience, fine, have it your way. There's also another thing." He turned to her.

"What?" right now she was sick of him and if it weren't for the restraints she would've showed him a thing or two.

"It's about Keitaro." He enjoyed seeing her sudden change of expression "I and my comrades have expressed an interest in recruiting him into our ranks."

"I won't let the prophet or you get a hold of him!"

"The prophets? I never said anything about the prophets." She looked at him peculiarly "True, it may seem that I am a member of the prophets but that's merely a façade but in reality I work for someone else." He placed his hand on her head "There is a third player, one with power that neither you nor or I could possibly comprehend. This player has seen the destructive power of this weapon first hand and wants to put a stop to it but first we need man power." He stepped back "Keitaro is an excellent candidate he displayed excellent combat skills this morning and that was just the tip of the iceberg."

"You tipped us off." she just realised

"Yes, it was me who suggested the idea of kidnapping Dr Iowa to Reptile. We wanted to see if he was capable soul master and he passed."

"?"

"Didn't you know? Keitaro, like us is a soul master his abilities are beginning to awaken." Dark flames being to burn at Malachite's feet "Oh, inspector the invitation also applies to you, it'd be nice to work together for once rather than against each other. Don't worry about Hinata Sou, I won't tell anyone. Bye!" he vanished with the flames.

"Wait!" The flame wheel flickered out and she was dropped to the floor. "He got away again!" she looked around trying to pin point his location.

"Is someone up here?" Yuki dove for her gun and aimed for the stairs "Don't shoot!" Keitaro held up his hands.

"It's you, Kei." She lowered her gun

"What happened?" he saw blood on her

"We talk in your room." She dragged him along looking over her shoulder. Once in the manager's room Yuki locked all the doors and window and made sure the room was secure before sitting down.

"What's going on?" Keitaro asked obvious concern about her strange actions.

"Malachite knows we're here!" She checked the bullets in her gun.

"So that means your shoulder…" he leans in and lifts her jacket, he immediately went for the medical kit in his closest when he saw the blood seeping through the bandages.

"Stay still." Even though it was pretty much taken care of Keitaro felt it was safer if he added a few more layers.

"Just put more dressing on it, Malachite took care of most it." He stopped and looked at her confused "He wasn't out to get me, surprisingly. He fixed me up before he left." She looked around the room paranoia seeping in her mind "Where's your Mateba Autorevoler?" He pointed at his closet "Go get it."

"Is it really necessary? If he wanted to kill us he would've done it by now." He took out his gun and loaded it.

"…" she knew that was the case but would not admit it so she pretended to put load her gun

"…"

"Kei, I want to ask you and be honest, do you know Malachite?"

"No… but it's strange, it's like I've met him before."

"Maybe you have in your past life, whenever you're reborn you forget your past life, sort of like a 'clean slate' per se but there are things you can't get rid of like strong memories. I want you to think as hard as you can, do you remember?" She needed the answers because she didn't like being in the dark.

"I can't… it's just a feeling." He shook his head "Yuki-san, there's something I should tell you."

"Hmm?" He took in a deep breath and told her about how over the past month or so he's been meeting with Malachite in the woods and he saw the range of expressions on Yuki's face shock, anger, confusion and then nothing "Yuki-san?" he tried to look at her face.

"I can't believe you kept that a secret." She spoke through gritted teeth

"I'm sorry." He retreated into the wall.

"Sigh" she ran a hand through her hair "I should give you a sound scolding but it explains this morning's incident." ("So he knew about this place all along.")

"I'm sorry" he apologised again "He seemed sincere."

"Hmm, he does things so strangely." ("Maybe he does work for someone else.") She looked at the gun in her hand ("We need a plan of action.") "Kei, don't tell anyone in the SWP about tonight, I need to call a few contacts and get some info. There are some things I need to confirm and it might get ugly." She cocked her gun.

"Then I should go with you." He got up immediately.

"Sure, I could use some help and see what you can really do." She turns serious "But you might have to shoot someone again."

"I thought that would be the case but I'll do it, I don't want you to get hurt again." Because his fringe covered his eyes he didn't see the faint smile on Yuki's face.

"We leave in a half an hour, get ready." She left to get prepared leaving him to get himself together. Quietly a board on the ceiling closes the hole to the manager's room and the person who closed the hole slowly crawled away from it her eyes wide in shock, she looked at her door and quickly ran outside down the corridor to room 302.

"Motoko!" Naru hysterically rapped on the door. "Motoko!" moments later the door opened

"Naru-sempai, what is it?" she spoke groggily but then noticed her friend's state "Naru-sempai?" Motoko snapped out of her sleep and gripped her senior's shoulders "What's wrong?"

"It's Keitaro and Yuki!" she blurted "Blood… they're going out to shoot people…" she spewed out incoherently.

"Calm down, you're not making any sense." Naru stopped and took deep breaths her composure steadying slightly "What's going on?"

"It started when I heard voices coming from Keitaro's room so I went over to the hole and was about to tell him to shut up when I saw Yuki sitting with Keitaro by the table…" She paused before continuing "But there was blood all over her shirt and her shoulder was bandaged and…"

"Urashima did that?" Motoko accused and was already reaching for her sword.

"No, I don't think so, Keitaro was there trying to help. Then I looked at the table and I saw a gun there and bullets and then they said something about getting information and shooting people again, I'm worried what they're doing something illegal." She was frightened that the two were committing crimes and that was how Motoko interpreted it as well.

"Where are they now?"

"They said they were leaving in half an hour but I don't know where to." She wiped away some tears.

"Don't worry Naru-sempai, I'll follow them and make sure nothing happens." Motoko reassured Naru and went to get dressed "You look after Su." She placed a comforting hand on her senior before leaving.

#-#-#

"Kei, hurry. The guy I want info from is going to leave soon." Yuki rushed him as he put on his shoes.

"Just who are we after?" He hoped over to her stomping his foot so that his shoe will fit.

"An arms dealer." She watched him locked the front door.

"Seriously?" He followed her down the stairs.

"Yeah but the thing is he travels with a lot of body guards, so they won't let us walk up to their boss and say 'hi'. That's why we'll be needing these." She pulled out her gun and she bobbed her head towards him, understanding what she meant he pulled out his gun as well. "Make sure you have plenty of bullets."

"I brought it all." He exhaled hard.

"Nervous?" she picked up his anxiety "That's understandable for a first raid but remember the instant you see them reaching for their guns, you open fire and don't stop until they're all dead, understand?" He slowly nods "Just repeat what you did today and you'll be fine. Let's go!" she holstered her gun and ran and Keitaro followed immediately. Silently in the bushes Motoko heard all of their conversation and persuaded them.

("Naru-sempai was right, they are up to no good. I knew the instant that I met Yuki-san there was something strange about her and now here she is leading that simpleton Urashima into this life of crime, but I won't let her do that!") She skilfully went from one shadow to another right on the tails of Yuki and Keitaro to an unknown destination.

End of chapter 12

AN: This chapter was rather rushed because of the lack of time and I wanted to update before I went back to University to start my second year. Now about the guns involved here, they all really exist some of you may have heard of them but probably not the one Keitaro has.

Mateba Autorevolver- This gun can be best described as the one Knives uses in Trigun, except the bullets don't eject when you open the chamber. The barrel is at the bottom this reduces the recoil and improves overall accuracy.

Sig Sauer P245- A semi automatic Sig Sauer overall it's very well balanced firepower, reliability, stopping power etc but not as powerful as the revolvers used by the other characters.

Smith & Wesson model 2944-cal magnum revolver-aka most powerful handgun in the world, appeared in a film staring Clint Eastwood quite a while ago, I doubt I explain anymore about it's destructive capabilities and why I chose this gun for Malachite.

Well, that's it for now, Motoko has been brought into the picture and the 'third player' has been introduced/mentioned things are moving nicely if only I can be bothered to write more often… sighs, until next time, bye.


	13. Chapter 13 Unknowing pawns

AN: Now, before any of you start gunning me down, please let me explain, for the last few months I've been at university and it's been hectic so I never really had much free time and when I do I use it to rest, that's reasonable, right? Heh heh, sorry, I wanted to update more that wasn't possible, epp… Well, now that I've finished my exams I have a couple of days to myself so I started writing again, first I'll apologise for the degrade in quality because it's been a while and the only writing I've done thus far is writing up reports… er, so, for those who are still reading, thank you my loyal fans, thank you… cries and without ado let us begin the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not owe love hina

Chapter 13: Unknowing pawns

_We shall die alone._

_Blasise Pascal 1623-62: Pensees (1670)_

-Hinata town, red light district-

"Yuki-chan, are you sure we're in the right place?" He walked closely behind his partner, he looked down an alley and saw a man and a woman performing foreplay with each other before getting to the more intimate 'adult' things. "Epp!" His face flushed and leaned forward a bit hoping that would allow more room for the region below his belt.

"Ohh, aren't you a cute little boy?" A skimpily dressed woman approached them " I'll make you a man, and for you I'll make it cheap cause you're cute!" She winked suggestively.

"He's not interested." Yuki replied for her partner who was now perfectly incapable of doing anything but babble and drool like a fool.

"Move little girl." She ignored Yuki "I can satisfy you more than this whore." She cupped her breasts "see?"

"!" That blew the final safety circuit in Keitaro's head, never in his life had a girl been so suggestive to him, not even Kitsune was that forward, sure the woman in question is a whore and he knew it was wrong but it was still a completely new experience to him "!£&!&?" He mumbled incoherently shaking on the spot spluttering about it has to be pure and there has to be love etc.

"Isn't that cute…" as her hand almost got a hold of Keitaro the woman found a gun jabbed at her head.

"I'm not in the mood today, so unless you want to die, get loss." Yuki looked at the whore dead in the eyes with a soul freezing death glare. Before she could even blink the whore had ran away, the people around saw the sight and began to step away also fearful of what might happen, being killed was a possibility in this place and none of them wanted to risk it. "Kei!" She nudged her dazed friend who was now going on about sexually transmitted diseases "Kei!" She repeated conking his head with the handle of her gun "Snap out of it!"

"Eh? Where did she go?" He looked around

"Let's just get going." She shook her head disapprovingly wondering if Malachite had played a sick joke on her and she knew he would do something like that. "We're not far from our destination, it should be a few more minutes away." She pointed up the road.

"OK." He follows "So, Yuki-chan, what are we trying to get from this guy?"

"This man is a high profile criminal, he's very well connected to the criminal underworld, and the SWP have been trying to prosecute him for years but he keeps by passing the law either through money or force… I just want some info from him." ("If what Malachite says is true, which I doubt, then in order for boss to make that weapon she would need to acquire the parts illegally because if she got them through normal means it would show up and there would've been a inquiry. Hmm, to make something that powerful, if it exists, it would require special parts and this guy is probably the only guy I know who can supply them. I hope I make in time before he leaves.") She grew more anxious ("I'll get to the bottom of this, and I'll make you pay Malachite for questioning my faith in boss like that!") She picked up her pace and made a run for it.

"Wait for me!" Her partner sped up his footing to catch up to her but stopped a bit when he felt someone familiar behind him "Nah, she wouldn't be in an area like this." Keitaro shrugged it off turning around to catch up with the runaway inspector. From behind a wall Motoko peered her head.

"Did that fool just sense my presence? Impossible, he can't do that." She told herself and went after the duo.

-Long legs strip club-

"Damn!" Yuki skid to a halt

"Wah?" Keitaro was pushed against a wall "What's wrong?" He saw Yuki look around the corner.

"It can't be!" She looked up to a near by roof "We need a better vantage point. Kei, we need to get up there, just concentrate your SE into your legs and jump." She leapt onto the roof, 3 floors up in one go.

"OK…" Concentrating Keitaro leapt up following her onto the roof but missed his step during the landing and fell backwards but fortunately Yuki caught a hold of him.

"Tch, I can't believe I lost sight of them." Motoko looked around "Since when can Urashima run that fast?"

"Thanks." Motoko looked up and caught a glimpse of Keitaro's leg being dragged up on to the roof.

"The roof?" ("But there are no stair cases around, then how?") She shook her head and jumped onto a near by roof careful to avoid detection.

"Kei, did you just…"

"Yeah, we're being followed aren't we?" The two looked at the opposite building

"When I say so…" She readied her gun and…

Bang! Bang!

"Gunshots?" Yuki divided down and crawled to the edge of the roof closest to the strip club.

"What's wrong?" Keitaro laid next to her.

"Kei, look!" Keitaro looked down and saw several heavily armed men rushing into the club

"They look like the SWP commandos from this morning."

"They're the SWP secret corps, what are they doing here?" She stared at the scene wide eyed

"The what?"

"The SWP is actually a military police organisation and such it has many sectors, you and I serve the public sector among the many out there. The secret corps is a high covert group specialize in carrying out black ops."

"What's a black op?"

"Illegal things, Kei. Like murder." She stared into his eyes

"Then why are they here… wait, you mean they…" She nods "But why?"

"I'd like to know myself, it'd be stupid for the SWP to just kill him like this in a raid as it'll cause retribution in the criminal underworld, unless they're trying to silence him…"

"Yuki… what's going on?"

"Argh!" Screams emitted from the club and a few of the SWP members were hurled through the windows, of course as they were spirits the glass did not shatter.

"The Hell?" Just then the roof of the club burst open and by some powerful force. "What's with that SE? Kei! Let's go!" Yuki jumped off the roof and Keitaro followed suit. The two had their back on opposite sides of the door, Yuki held up three fingers and Kei nodded. After 3 seconds the two dived through the door guns at the ready.

"God…" Keitaro looked at the carnage, there were human bodies lying around some people were still alive some not, the souls of the recently deceased stood over their former bodies wondering what happened, majority of the SWP team had either been over souled or unconscious . "…!" Keitaro side stepped avoiding an attack, twisting slightly he fired a shot and it hit the thing that attacked him.

"Kei!" Yuki ran up to his side "Come out, Volt!" From the shadows a tall humanoid emerged his shoulder bleeding.

"…" Keitaro stared at the creature in front of him, it looked human but he, Keitaro figured, was tall, small horns coming out of his forehead, his hair was gold and he thought he saw electricity sparked in his hair, the creature's silted eyes darted between the two. ("He looks like Frankenstein.") He suddenly thought.

"Heh." It snorted, electricity sparked from the stubs on the side of his neck. "Is this how you apprehend people, Inspector." Volt flexed his arm and the bullet was ejected out of his wound. "Better." He adjusted his suit and looked back at a badly damaged body. "Do you know how much these bodies cost these days? One that fits anyway." He snapped his fingers and the body was incinerated by sparks. "I'll be sure to ask the SWP for compensation and press charges also. To think SWP suddenly attacking a civilian whilst he was enjoying himself in the human world…" Yuki cut him off.

"You, civilian? Hardly and you know it's illegal to be in the living world without a permit. She looked at some of the dead souls who were slowly becoming crystals, she recognised a few of them "So, why are you and a few crime lords doing here? It's got to be more than enjoyment." She asked suspiciously.

"What's going on in there?" Motoko had followed the duo all this time and when the roof was blown off she was momentarily stunned by the amount of SE causing her heart to miss a beat but when she regained herself she immediately jumped down and was ready to confront the two but stopped when she saw Volt and hid behind the door. ("Such evil, that's definitely an evil spirit, one who has consumed souls but how is it that Urashima and Yuki-san can see it?") She decided to stay put and observe further.

"I recognise you Inspector but who's the geek next to you." Volt clicked his neck as his wound miraculously healed in front of the two.

"He's my partner." Yuki replied

"Ha ha, HA HA HAAA!" Volt burst out laughing "Oh my God! Is-is the SWP, so short on man power that, that they hire people like that?" He pointed at Keitaro, Volt clutched his sides as they were hurting too much for him at the moment.

"…" Keitaro lowered his gun and looked to the side the insults had struck hard.

"The hell does it matter!" Yuki shouted and nudged Keitaro to raise his gun.

"Ok, ok." Volt wiped the tears from his eyes. "But I can't believe that Shima would send you to do the dirty work."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you're leading that squad to silence me."

"I want info."

"?" Volt looked at her peculiarly "What info?"

"Have you been dealing with the SWP?" Both Keitaro and Volt stared at her.

"Of course I've…wait," He stopped "You don't know do you?" He laughed again "This is rich!"

"What's so funny?"

"You don't have a clue, do you little girl? Feh, fine I'll tell you, since she's already stabbed me in the back but that's what I expect from the SWP." Volt stepped back to a chair.

"Don't move!" The duo shouted

"I'm just sitting down." And he did so "Now, where should I start. Hmm, I know." Sparks flew from his eyes "It was 5 years ago when I was cornered by the SWP back at Neon district, a gun at my head, ready to go to the abyss but low and behold Shima Yumiko popped out of no where and said to me if I'd supply her with materials she'd let me off."

"That's a lie, boss would never make deals with criminals."

"Really now? Don't you think that after all I've done that I'd be dead or in Hell by now?" He stopped to let her think "But I'm neither, you know why? Because I kept doing deals with your boss and she kept bailing my ass. She kept asking for these weird parts, hell knows what she's making." He saw Yuki's face contort to anger and her hands reddened from clenching her gun "If you don't believe me ask her. But back to where I was getting at, anyhow, recently our business relationship has gone sour and she wanted to silence me, preventing me from talking about her shopping spree and this is the result of that." He spread his hands to his side "A spectacular failure, it's…"

"I don't believe you!" Volt looked at Yuki

"What they say is true, you really do follow her around obeying your master's orders blindly." He smirked

"Bastard!" She opened fire. The bullets stopped inches from Volt.

"Electromagnetic waves, Inspector. Nothing metal can hurt me." Volt redirected the bullets at her but she increased the intensity of her barrier and blocked them all.

"Then I'll rely on skills!" She slammed her palms onto the ground and the entire place erupted in ice and mist covering everything.

("What power!") Motoko was blown away from the blast ("Never have I felt such power!") She struggled to her feet inching her way to the building, she fell to her feet when she felt another blast of SE. Volt was sent flying through the air engulfed in fire landing with a heavy thud next to Motoko he rolled around desperately trying to put out the fire.

"You think I over did it?" Keitaro asked coughing slightly stepping out of the now burning building with Yuki right by his side.

"Didn't know you could do that. But let's finish this…" She stopped have way through

"What's wrong?" Keitaro wondered why his friend suddenly hesitated when he saw the shocked look on her face, he tilted his head to see why, and instantly knew the reason. "Motoko-chan? What are you doing here? Never mind, get away from him he's dangerous!" He attempted to make a lung for her but was too late as Volt shot up from his position and wrapped his right arm around Motoko's neck.

"You prick." Volt spat, half his face disfigured "Because of these burns sealing my wounds I can't regenerate… who would've thought such a geek like you would be a soul master. I can't believe a powerful soul eater like me has been humiliated by you SWP dogs…" he heaved "So you know this girl, eh?" He opened his mouth allowing his long wiped like tongue to lick Motoko's cheek. "She tastes good, high SE too." He smirked at the angry looks on the two's faces "Heh. That's right, you can't do a thing." Volt stepped back "Fools." He opened his mouth and went straight for Motoko's throat.

"No!" Keitaro with all his might dashed forward but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Splat!

Crimson blood flowed to the ground.

"Heh." Volt snickered.

"Yuki-san…" Motoko with blood on her face looked to her right and saw Volt's fangs embedded into Yuki's right wrist. Yuki winced a bit as Volt sank his fangs deeper into her arm causing more blood to flow, the bone was already broken Motoko can clearly see that. With a swift kick Yuki managed to free Motoko from Volt's hold and onto the floor but even such a simple move took a lot out of her, she had already lost too much blood that night and the current situation wasn't making things better.

"That's a low move, taking a hostage like that." Yuki struggled to even stand at the moment but she toughed it out, she had a plan in mind, if she could just distract him for a bit more she would be fine. Volt's wicked grin grew even wider he was enjoying the taste of Inspector Kagura's blood. ("Now") Volt shuddered slightly as a sudden chill went trough him and mist started forming around him.

"Hargh!" He drove his fingers into Yuki's chest, as the mist cleared two people stared at the horrible sight before them, Yuki's lifeless body lying on the floor the blood slowly oozing out, there was silence "I did it, I killed Inspector Kagura Yuki, the famous soul master of ice. Ha ha ha hah!" He stood over the corpse like a dominating God. "Oh." He noted Keitaro's blank expression. "Don't worry kid, I'll get to you soon after what you did to me but first…" He turned to Motoko and reached his blood soaked hand towards her bearing his fangs, Motoko frozen in fear, her samurai training forgotten she could only watch…

As Volt's arm went sailing through the air. The soul eater gave out an incredible roar of pain as he held onto his stump of an arm trying to halt the blood from flowing.

"I'll kill you." Keitaro said with an even tone as he stood in front of Motoko, his spirit weapon fully drawn and covered in blood.

"Cocky punk!" Volt was now beyond enraged. He raised his remaining arm and gathered SE in the form of a ball "Eat this…" Keitaro disappeared from his sight only to reappear to Volt's left.

Swish.

The Hina blade sliced through Volt's remaining arm and the sphere flew up and exploded bathing the night sky in yellow.

Volt bellowed in utter agony as he staggered back, the look of anger gone from his eyes now replaced with fear. "What the hell are you?"

("I don't know who's the real monster here, that thing or Urashima. What happened to him?") Motoko looked at the two but then she felt something wet touching her hand ("Yuki-san.") she looked to her side and realised that the wetness was Yuki's blood. ("Because of me you…") she went over to the body ("I'm sorry, I thought you were an assassin, I'm sorry.") She cried over her fallen friend.

"Wargh!" Volt fell to his knees after the Hina sliced his face rendering his left eye useless for good. "Don't kill me. Please, spare me!" He begged staring at the enraged fire soul master.

"Never." He spoke with the same even voice and that terrifying blank face, there was no anger, no sadness, no mercy and that was what made it so frightening his face was emotionless, something that occurs to a killer when they've killed so many, they lose their emotions. Keitaro raised the Hina blade above his head, ready to deliver to finishing blow

"No!" A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders "Stop this!"

"!" Keitaro turned to the person restraining him "Yuki? How did you?" His face returned to normal.

"Never mind that, we need him alive." She told him and released her hold. "You." She pointed to Volt "You're coming with us, you're better off to us alive. There's still things I need to know."

"Yes." Volt gladly complied, relieved that his pathetic life will be spared. "I'll…" he stopped dead as blood sprouted from his head.

"The hell?" Yuki quickly spun around scanning the area with expert eyes "Kei, grab Motoko, we need to get out of here ASAP." She grabbed her body and jumped off with Keitaro hot on heels and Motoko slung over his shoulder.

-Hinata city centre-

A man dressed in the same fashion as Malachite stood on the tallest building looking at the blaze through a pair of binoculars.

"That was a good shot, if I do say so myself." He let the binoculars hang around his neck and rubbed his eyes. "Getting old my ass, I'm just as good when I was young." He looked at the night sky "But boy, oh, boy, does Malachite like to stir things up." He clicked his tongue "But he sure makes things interesting." He chuckled slightly before bending down picking up a long rifle and slowly vanished into the night.

#-#-#

("There it was again, that unknown spirit signature.") Yuki narrowed her eyes trying to locate the source ("It's gone.") She landed on the roof of a video shop "Kei, this should be far enough."

"Right." Keitaro landed next to Yuki and gently let Motoko on to her feet. "Are you alright?" He rushed to Yuki.

"Huh?" Yuki dropped her corpse "Not really." She looked at her bloodied arm, the wounds looked quite severe. "I might need to see Kisaragi."

"I mean that!" He pointed to the corpse.

"Oh, that." She smiled "It's only a fake body." She inspected it "But God! Look at it! It's absolutely totalled! Do you know how much they cost these days? And I liked this one too! They gonna chew me out on this!" She slapped her hand to her face.

"I don't get it." Keitaro looked at her dumbfounded

"I told you before, the body I had wasn't my real body like yours. The one that's there is a hollow body, one I had made for me to match my appearance so I can walk around in the living world and conserve SE."

"So you're not dead?" He asked her sceptically

"Do I look like a soul crystal to you?" She smacked him lightly.

"But Volt…"

"Remember that mist? That was a smoke screen for me to get out of that body, since he was a spirit not only could he damage my physical body but also my soul itself, so I had to get out. Thankfully I did, otherwise." She rolled her eyes up and stuck her tongue out "When I was out I was only standing a few meters away but you lot were so preoccupied that you didn't notice me. By the way, you kick ass!" She gave him the thumbs up. Before she knew what hit her she was caught in a deep embrace.

"Don't worry me like that! I thought you died!" Keitaro cried into her shoulder.

"Hey… don't worry, you know you can't get rid of me that easily." She stroked his head but then her attention went else where "Er… Kei, we have another problem." She tapped his back and pointed to Motoko.

"Oh… yeah." He let her go and wiped the remaining tears away "What do we say?" He whispered to her.

"We could use this." She produced a small spray canister from her jacket "It's a memory eraser, it'll erase her memory depending on dosage." She whispered back and the two continued their whispered debate.

"Are you from the spirit world?" Motoko finally managed to speak.

"Erm…yeah." Yuki looked shock ("That's right, she's an Aoyama. The legendry demon slayers, of course they know about the spirit world… but what was up with her performance back there, they Aoyamas I've seen are very powerful and would never freeze over like that in battle… but that was a century or two ago, perhaps she has no real battle experience, eh, it'll make explaining things easier.") Sighing deeply Yuki answered. "Yes, you're right, I'm from the spirit world."

"!" Keitaro was about to protest when Yuki held a hand out to stop him.

"Kei, it's easier if I tell her the truth and it'll help us as well." She inhaled and began "You see…"

"So, you're both SWP?" Motoko asked as Yuki finished her explanation, the two nod heir heads "Urashima died but was brought back to life?" They nod again "And this scientist turned back time?" They nod a third time "And since Yuki-san moved in, the two of you continued your SWP work?" Again they nod "This is rather hard to take in."

"Yeah, it was for me too." Keitaro scratched his head "To think I died. But here we are." He shrugged applying the last bandages to Yuki that they got from nowhere but no one questioned it as if were the norm.

"Hmm." Motoko looked at the floor "But it does explain the odd feeling I've been sensing around Yuki-san."

"By the way Motoko-chan, why were you following us. It's not like me and Kei were off for a tryst." Keitaro blushed.

"It's not like that." Motoko shook her head "It's just that Naru-sempai heard your conversation from the hole in her room and rushed to me. When she explained it to me I thought you two were about to commit a crime… but you were to prevent a great threat… I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

"It's OK…"

"You mean Narusegawa over heard us? What do we do?" Keitaro clutched his head "She isn't going to believe anything we say and think we're nuts!"

"You have a point." Yuki rubbed her chin "Hey, Motoko-chan, could you lie to her for us?"

"I don't like to lie to Naru-sempai, but I know it's for the best. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her we went paint balling." Her house mates stare at her "Hey! I lost a lot of blood tonight! There's not enough of it going to my head at the moment, it's the best I can come up with, OK?" They quickly nod "Good. Listen, it'll be about a week before I can get my body repaired, could you tell the others I've got family business to tend to. That way it'll avoid suspicion for now but if this keeps happening I don't know what we'll do."

"I think we shall leave it till then. Right now, our priorities are your health Yuki-san."

"Yeah, Kei, help me to the gate." Keitaro put Yuki onto his back and held her body under his arm. "Motoko-chan, you can get home from here, right?"

"Yes… um, Yuki-san, thank you for saving me." She blushed.

"It's OK, we're friends." She smiled "Let's go." Keitaro leapt off the roof and dashed away.

Walking over to the edge focused on the two soul masters' disappearing forms "SWP… I wonder if I could join? Would I get stronger?" Motoko mused.

-SWPHQ-

"Boss." Kisaragi spoke as she walked into the office of the head of the SWP.

"What's wrong Kisaragi?" Yumiko asked as she knew that Kisaragi rarely stepped out of her lab and when she did something was up. "You could've just used the telecom."

"The squad has failed their mission. Volt has eliminated them." She sensed the anger emanating from her superior "But he died as an unknown assailant killed him." She reported in her usual monotone voice.

"Who?" She was genuinely curious and worried at the same time.

"I do not know because Volt was killed by a long range weapon, possibly a sniper rifle. Should I investigate?

"No, what matters is Volt is dead, we'll leave it for now." She didn't speak for a while. "Were there any witnesses?"

"Only humans with low SE, they could not have possibly seen the squad. The human police force at the scene have treated the fire as a gas explosion and nothing more."

"Good." She nods "Delete the files of the people in that squad."

"That will be a problem. Personal files are encrypted personally by Edison, to bypass his encryption would be difficult."

"But can you do it?"

"Yes, but it'll take a week and Edison has to be away from the main computer for that time to avoid suspicion."

"That long? Even for you?"

"Edison is a masterful programmer. There is no doubt of that."

"Fine, I'll give him a break or something. Just get things done."

"Very well." Kisaragi bowed and left closing the door behind her. Taking a step forward she looked back at the door "It'll take me a week but it'll only Edison a few minutes if I asked him… this will give him time to operate without being detected." Her face showed the faintest hint of a smile, Yumiko had acted just as she planned. The queen will soon be gone and the so call 'pawn' will be promoted to take it's place.

End of chapter 13

AN: Again, sorry for the incredibility slow update and it being a short one too… erh… heh heh…Let's move on shall we? Ha ha…

But seriously this is about the last review I got, Gundam Chief, right? You mentioned the S & W .50 cal magnum, correct? I've heard about it but I thought there weren't many around because not many guns uses the bullet types that they do and they are literally a monster of a handgun, they're as big as your forearm and very heavy, from what I heard… BTW what are you doing with something that dangerous? I know the American constitution allowed the possession of guns but I thought there was a limit… but then again I live in the UK where not even the police are armed… difference in culture I guess. But anyhow, my goal was to give Malachite a gun everyone can 'picture' that properly portrays his character, I'm sure everyone has seen a Clint Eastwood movie at one point or another and can instantly picture the guns he uses and that was what I was looking for, something everyone can imagine and it's not everyday you see a .50 cal mentioned in movies and TV correct if I'm wrong. But thanks for the info, this is what I like about reviews, people pitching in with all their opinions and giving these little pieces of their info, it's so nice, heh heh.

I promise I'll TRY emphasis on TRY to update soon, it's just that I started 2nd semester and I have free time which will soon be eaten up by projects… at least I don't have any 6 hour particles anymore.

Until next time, bye!


	14. author's notes

Hello everyone, it sure has been a long time and i'm sorry for keeping you all waiting but sadly this isn't a update of "Spirits with us" more like a update on the development of the fic.

Anyway, it's been somewhat hectic the last few months as i moved house and all (boy it was more trouble than any of you could imagine) and i finished my exams...i failed a few courses so i have to re do a few exams in august...there goes my summer.

But the story will not die but updates will come at a random/none existant pace, there are 3 main reasons.

1)I'm very lazy, even though i got most of the plot sorted i really am bored of writing

2)I mentioned above, i have to revise again for exams, god, i'm dumb

3)The most important reason which also contributes to reason 1), a few moths ago whilst reading a few posts in my usual forum i found someone mention a free online RPG "Maple story" and after i loaded it on to my computer i was hooked...day and night (when not studying/do chores) i play on the game...in other words yes, i've put off fic writing in order to play a MMONRPG...please don't kill me! You don't understand, i'm like 11 levels away from chief bandit! I want it so bad!

But to the point, i have not killed this fic and i never intended to do so, it's just that i'm bored with it that's all, but i will give you readers a ending, i promise! Just don't know when that's all...heh...sorry.

Well, thank you all who still continue to support me and i will get there eventually (maple and fic), till next time, bye!

PS i'm in the bora server, malchia, look me up,


	15. Chapter 14 Interference

AN: Well, it is now June the 8th (2 days to pre read) and my computer has wonky connection therefore no maple, and Aqua Road (correction, omega sector) just came out! F5 F5 F5!(that's the angry look).

But meh, I'll start and writ a chapter but it's been so long I hope I haven't lost it. But enough of that let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own love hina

Chapter 14: Interference

_And, after all, what is a lie? 'Tis but_

_The truth in masquerade_

_Lord Byron 1788-1824: Don Juan (1819-24)_

"Damn it" Yuki looked at her body "it's completely trashed! First Malachite then Volt!" She sighed and rested her head on Keitaro's shoulder "And they're pricey too…" She moved her head slightly and noted her partner's concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"It's that sniper, you think we're still being targeted?" He hopped off the roof and on to the next.

"I don't think we were his target." He raised an eyebrow "Think about it, both me and Volt were injured so we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves and you were the strongest, logically if we were the targets you would've been killed first but instead he or she took out Volt first. No, it was an assassination, no doubt about it."

"Hmm, you have a point."

"Is that why you've been putting so much SE into your barrier? Don't worry about it, I think we're in the clear." (But I'm still worried, who was that guy who pulled the trigger? Malachite's ally?) She mauled over the idea of an accomplice and it seemed rather strange as the Prophets which mainly composed of soul eaters worked alone, the only reason that they worked together was to avoid the SWP, if the SWP had never came to be she very much doubted that the Prophets would've existed either. And there was another factor, Malachite was a soul master, a very powerful one at that and even now she wondered why he was in the Prophets, soul masters are the bane of soul eaters, so why is he with them? And why did they take him? These questions had came to her before but now she was more interested in them than ever ("Maybe he is up to something….but what?")

"How are you're wounds?" Keitaro suddenly asked

"Oh?" She looked lifted her head up to look at him "I'm fine."

"I wish you'd stop doing dangerous things like that, we're meant to be partners and yet you're the one that always get hurt."

"Kei, that's the thing I don't want to see people I know get hurt."

"…" He stopped on a rooftop "It's just that… I don't know what I'd do if…" He didn't know what he was saying up to now he was acting on came to him

"What?" She nudged a little closer to him

"It's just that I…" He turned his head but stopped when he realized that their faces were only a hair's width away, he blushed when he felt Yuki's breath on his skin ("She is so…No! Narusegawa! I must remember! But…")

"My isn't this touching?"

"You!" Yuki knew who it was immediately

"Yo." Malachite waved cherry as ever.

"How do you do that?" Keitaro jumped.

"Shadow skills my friend, shadow skills." He casually replied "I take you got quite beaten up, eh?"

"You!" Yuki jumped off Keitaro's back but would've fallen if Keitaro had not caught her "You knew all of this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Well, I was told from a source that the SWP was gonna make a move, if that's what you mean, but I had no idea it would turn out like this." He rubbed the top section of his mask.

"You expect me to believe that?" Yuki spat, Keitaro continued to hold her up but with her struggling about it was hard.

"Inspector, you're injured, please don't move about so much." He was genuinely concerned.

"Yuki-chan, he's right, stop moving." Keitaro held her closer.

"…" Yuki stared a hole into Malachite "Feh." She leaned on to Keitaro for support.

"Much better." the masked criminal folded his arms "You really gonna walk into the gate the way you are? People are gonna ask questions and if you told them you were at that place things might get messy. Think about it, the secret corps only act on the orders of your boss, that means it was no ordinary mission. They were trying to cover up something." That thought had crossed Yuki's mind but even now her faith in Yumiko was still strong and if asked she would've told the truth albeit she would've omitted Motoko and Keitaro's involvement but now after what Volt said she wasn't so sure. "What I'm saying is you need an alibi."

"Yuki-chan, he has a point."

"That's where I come in." Malachite jerked his thumb at himself. "Your body still got that bullet wound in your shoulder?"

"Of course, I don't heal that fast, not with a body anyway."

"Good, then say I ambushed you. It makes perfect sense as you and I are enemies." He plopped down on the floor.

"Why are you helping us?" She asked skeptically

"Cause, we might be enemies in your eyes but to me we're friends." He looked up to the night sky

"Then do me a favour and turn yourself in." She said plainly

"That I won't do, not yet anyway." She narrowed her eyes "There is still something I have to do and only when that is done will I finally rest either in hell or as a soul crystal." He removed his mask.

"!" Yuki was shocked to see him do so.

"What's wrong inspector? Ah, that's right, you've never seen me without my mask." He smiled brilliantly "If it's you inspector, I don't really care."

"What are you trying to pull?"

"I want you to trust me…" He lowered his head letting the rim of his hat to cover the top half of his face "Believe me, there is something happening… something that shouldn't" He sounded serious, then he turned slightly to Yuki "Inspector, I need your help."

"…"

"But we'll talk another time. Right now you need help immediately." He got up "Keitaro, what are you doing? Hurry and take inspector to the gate!"

"Oh!" He slung Yuki onto his back and took off but as he went past him Malachite's eyes met with Yuki's and something in her mind clicked.

"Have we met before?" She mouthed

"In a past life we have." He mouthed but unseen by the SWP officers.

#-#-#

-Reincarnation centre-

"It seems Malachite is getting more and more bold." Kisaragi surveyed Yuki's human body and ticked something off on her clip board.

"Yeah" Yuki lied "At least my soul body is fixed up now, thanks."

"No trouble. It's because you're strong that you were able to withstand the rapid healing serum, if you were someone weaker, you would've have been over souled." She ticked something else off.

"Kisaragi" The doctor turned her attention to the inspector "You've been in the SWP since it started…what do you know about the Prophets?"

"Are you asking about the Prophets in general? Or someone in the Prophets?" Her intuition caught Yuki off guard.

"No, it's OK, I was just thinking too much."

"Hmm." The doctor put away her clip board "It will take me 7 days to repair your body and I can get you a spare body in 3 days."

"That quick?" She was surprised as her last body took almost twice as long to obtain.

"Inspector, you have any idea how often you damage your body?"

"Eh heh…. a lot?" She laughed nervously.

"Exactly." Kisaragi took out a piece of paper and gave it to Yuki "Because of your haphazard ways the SWP will no longer cover the expense of your body so this body will cost you."

"Aw, damn!" She took the paper and looked at it "My god! There goes my pay." She cries.

"More reason for you to take care of your body. Now go home and rest." She pointed to the door.

"Fine." She grumpily headed for the door muttering the cost of the greater good is never too expensive and should be covered in her rights.

"Tch, that child, reminds me of someone else."

-Spirit world, residential district-

"God, what a day!" Yuki plummeted to her bed "and is till have to work tomorrow too! I want a day off!" She buried her head into her pillow "Oh, that's right!" She reached into her pocket and brought out her telepathy card. ("Kei, you there?")

("Yeah, I am.") The reply came fast

("I didn't wake you did I?")

("No, I couldn't sleep anyway. So, what's going on? Are you ok?)

("Kisaragi patched me up, so I'm fine. How's your side?")

("Motoko-chan told me Narusegawa bought the story, although just, but we should be more careful from now on. I had to sneak in from the window.") He sounded as if he was doing something dirty

("hmm, I guess. I'll get my body in a few days so until then I'll be in the spirit world but I'll be in the living world for work as usual.") She sighed turning in her bed ("I wanted a day of too.") she pouted

("well, if it's only routine patrol I'll be fine by myself. And I got a message from Kisaragi she said not to push yourself and rest, she's already gave you a doctor's sick note.")

("great! Knew she'd do something right for once!") for the first time that night things were looking up for her

("But there's a bill attached to it.") her mood shattered ("Yuki-chan?")

("Good night, Kei.") she dishearteningly said

("oh, good night.") he seemed to be confused in her sudden change in mood

"I can see why people resort to crime…money does make the spirit world go round." She sighed one last time and drifted off to a restless sleep, the events of the day going through her mind, the sudden meeting with Malachite. "It is you…" She mouthed but who she was referring to was unknown.

#-#-#

-Next day, Hinata city-

"Erm, Motoko-chan, why are you following me?" Keitaro asked his hitch hiker on his board.

"Ah." She stopped looking at the scenery "I want to see what you do." she returned to looking at the streets below "I didn't know you could fly, Urashima."

"That's not the point, you're in your living body, people can't see me but they can see you." he looks round a little bit flustered "It might make things complicated."

"Then what am I to do?" She snapped at him

"Erm, get off?" He meekly suggested but that was met with a swift blow to the head "ow!"

"Urashima! When it comes to the spirit world I am by far more knowledgeable than you, though you may have somehow gained power I have knowledge and since Yuki-san is incapacitated I will assist you." She lectured him.

("Truth is, I'm not really sure how to handle my powers and I don't want to put her in harm's way. Things have already been dangerous, I don't think I'd be able to protect her if one of those soul eaters were to show up.") He scanned the area a bit more "There, a dying person." he flipped open his black book "that's him." he landed close by but in a place where no one would see him but in reality Motoko land. "Stay here whilst I send his soul off." Motoko kept silent as she watch her manager turned grim reaper send off a soul who just passed away in a car crash.

"I've never seen a sending before." She weaved through the crowd following him.

"Yeah." he looked over his shoulder "Hey, when I'm in my spirit form don't talk to me, people might think you're nuts talking to thin air."

"I agree, I suppose. But back in Kyoto it was perfectly normal for the Aoyama clansmen to talk to spirits." She informed him

"But this is near Tokyo, people these days aren't that spiritual anymore. He glided along her on his board.

"Hmph." She looked at his board "How do you fly with that?"

"Well, it's like putting SE into something and then controlling it."

"I see." she examined it a bit more ("It's seems like the basic principles of my Ki attacks but rather than offence he used it to levitate that board. I wasn't aware it could be done like that.") "Well, Urashima, where to now?"

"You're still coming?" He stopped mid glide

"Yes, I wish to see more of your work."

"Erm…I may have to report back to the spirit world and living people can't enter." He half lied.

"Very well then, I will leave. There are some things I need to do in town anyway." She nodded her head and went towards the shops.

"Phew." Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief "Let's see…" he glanced at his book "Hmm, there's another soul whose going to pass away soon but that'll be in about a few hours in the hospital. I can relax until then." He took out another book, this time it was one of the books Haruka gave him "Secrets of the flame technique…it looks so much like skills." he read the title "I was on chapter 9, how to manipulate one's spirit force…I wonder if my ancestors knew about skills?" he continued to read the book flipping through the pages among the crowd oblivious to his existence.

-Spirit world-

"Well, I'm glad you came." Kisaragi called over the waiter "I'll have a coffee and please take his orders too."

"Beer me." Malachite said

"Sorry sir, this café does not sell alcohol." The waiter apologized to him

"Oh, tea then."

"Thank you, your orders will be with you shortly." the waiter took his leave

"As you are aware, that weapon shipment will arrive tonight." she sees him nod

"Yeah, Prophets are gonna be there too. But without Volt things are gonna get rough, after all they paid a dead man and now he's dead dead! If you know what I mean." He has a look at the menu "It'll turn into some sort of auction I guess, Volt's second in command knows how to please his customers and will do anything to take his spot of power. I've already spread some rumours that it was him who assassinated Volt."

"Good, we could use some chaos among the criminal ranks." She thanked the waiter and waited for him to leave before continuing "Do you know what the Prophets wanted?"

"Sorry but they still keep me out of the loop, after all soul masters and soul eaters don't get along." He poured milk into his tea "But it'll be like the usual, crime lords gathering there, pick out their orders as well as a few odd pieces and leave, just like a shopping market." He drank his tea and was disgusted due to the bland taste "Blah, all this stuff in the spirit world tastes the same. Living world is much better."

"The food here is merely to sustain the soul, taste is not a factor."

("I bet, you and you're cooking and all.") He thinks to himself

"Will you be there though?" She continued

"Yeah, though I don't know what they want, it must be important because apart from me there's a hell lot of us going. Extra security I guess."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Oh?"

"If there were only a few of you then perhaps there might not have been a struggle but if there are as many of you as you say then it will definitely end in disaster."

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"Due to recent failures in the performance of the SWP both Heaven and Hell are now beginning to interfere, as of this morning Hell's 15th squad of the special tactical attack team arrived in the spirit world." there was a brief moment of silence

"The 15th squad?" She nodded "Those guys are bloody hard core. They'd eat nails and gladly ask for seconds. Why are they here?"

"You must realise, souls are on the line. When soul eaters devour a soul that soul is lost for good, so rather than going to the Spirit world where they will be dealt with accordingly they go right into the belly of a beast. This causes an imbalance, these souls would've eventually been reborn and die again. The cycle continues but the soul eaters disrupt this cycle." she sips her coffee "Without souls the spirit world, heaven and hell will lose their population and their armies decrease."

"About that, I've been meaning to ask you. If these 3 forces work together why do they have their own separate armies?"

"Because their citizens are so blinded by the differences of each other, they believe that their actions are right and what the others are doing are wrong, differences in beliefs. I feel sorry for the leaders they try to unite the people but fail horribly. They only affect the ethereal plane but habits and beliefs gained in the living world do not fade, humans are stubborn like that." She stared into her cup. "But now the leaders of heaven and hell are losing power, this recent election of a self governing body is making sure of that but it's still young and the people aren't that arrogant, not yet anyway."

"This is why I hate politics, I died because of it and I'm not gonna let it kill me again." He flagged down the waiter and ordered a roast chicken, at least he hoped it tasted like chicken if it was a chicken that is. "So, what am I to do? From what I heard the head of the 15th squad is a soul master too, a very powerful one, I doubt I can handle him….and with the bounty on my head, I'm sure he won't let me go so easily."

"I have that taken care of. I've already arranged back up for you."

"You have?" She nods "I knew it was only a matter of time before heaven and hell would interfere."

"You had everything planed from the beginning? Am I your chess piece too?" He smiled glad that this woman was on his side

"You are my shinning dark knight." She replied

"That I like." the smell of the roast chicken waft it's way through the air. "hmm" the waiter arrived with his order "thanks" he dug in but stopped afterwards "doesn't taste like chicken" he mumbled "waste not want not" he continued to eat the chicken but not willingly.

"So tonight, I want you to act normal and go to the site. You will be ambushed, tried not to get killed." He gave her a thumbs up "sometimes I wonder about you." she got up and left.

#-#-#

-SWPHQ-

The doors of Yumiko's office opened with some force as a large figure dressed in knight's armour walked in, walking up to Yumiko he towered over her.

"Captain Jacob McDowell."

"Ma'am" Jacob saluted

"May I ask why you refused the company of my men?"

"Frankly ma'am, they'd just get in the way of my men. The SWP have had their chance and it's because of these failures that we were called in." Yumiko silently cursed him "If you'll excuse me, my men have a mission to carry out, we shall be departing soon." he saluted once more and left.

"I bet you'd never encountered someone like Malachite before, this should be interesting" She smiled

-Later that night, Spirit world warehouse storage-

"Alright maggots, keep em coming." A humanoid called out to the group of creatures moving the crates "That's delicate merchandise!" the humanoid screeched

"whoa" Malachite whistles "that's some heavy duty weaponry." he looked at one of the open crates ("Heh, I don't know what Yumiko wanted but god if it's more impressive than what I've already seen…it must be big.")

"Heads up Malachite!" a bull like creature spoke to him

"I know, Farlen, I know. We're here to pick up our stuff." He looked at around the warehouse full of weapons and souls "But hell, this is some collection of people. Most of them a big time wanted criminals, some with bounties bigger than me."

"We're here to pick up the formula, as ordered by our priestess." he headed towards a well dressed man

"Formula? I thought we were picking up a crate of weapons or something." he was intrigued and decided to play along

"What uses do we, devourer of souls who have gained powers beyond that of human souls need weapons? No, what we're after is an artifact of the Void, forbidden technology that can enhance the power of souls exponentially. And then not even soul masters like you can handle us." he snorted at Malachite

"And to you too." he replied sarcastically ("But that does make sense…hmm, so they do dabble in forbidden technology…I might have to take the dealer in one piece, which may be hard.")

"Kelvin." Farlen greeted the man "My mistress sends her condolences to the loss of Volt."

"Tell her thank you but things like this happen all the time!" He smiled obviously not concerned that his boss was taken out not too long ago "You here for the order?" The bull creature nods "Payment?" Farlen nods to two creature by his side who steps up to the two with a brief case each.

"open it." Farlen commands and the creatures do so revealing wads of money

"Very good." Kelvin waves to someone and they come down with an iron chest. "What you want is in here, don't know why you want it but I lost a number of men to those monsters to get it."

"Raa…" Farlen knew what he was getting at but he needed to get the item back as soon as possible "I will have something extra sent to you."

"A bonus? Thank you so much!" Kelvin acted coyly

("I'll eat your soul another time") he begrudgingly took the chest "We leave men."

"Wait! I have something else on offer! I never found out who the buyer of item was since only Volt knew and no one has claimed to have ordered it will you be interested in buying it?" he put on his salesman pitch

("Must be Yumiko's last order!") Malachite thought

"I do not buy trash" Farlen told him and turned to leave

"What is it?" Malachite asked

"Malachite, we leave."

"We should take a look, this may aid our cause and our mistress." Farlen stopped to think for a moment before nodding

"Great!" he called for the same person as before and he came down with a piece of paper

"What is this?" Farlen looked at it

"Who knows." Kelvin shrugged

"Like I said I don't buy trash." Farlen ran out of patience with this man and wanted to leave

("I know what this is, I've seen something similar in Kisaragi and Edison's early research! It's…")

Boom!

The ware house doors exploded open and smoke grenades were tossed into the building.

"This is a raid! Surrender at once or die!" A male voice shouted as armed men rushed in

"Like hell we will!" the people/creatures inside the building drew their own weapons and a battle between them insured.

"Damn!" Malachite ducked for cover "I need that paper!" He spotted Kelvin gunned down in the cross fire and the paper inches from his dead soul "Perfect" He concentrated SE into his barrier and made a run for his disappearing soul "Got it!" he rolled and snatched the piece of paper tucking it into his coat. "Now to get out of here" he looked for an exit

"Sir, there are too many of them! Is that Malachite?" One of the invading men asked

"It is!" Jacob noted and a gleam of joy shone in his eyes "Cover me boys!" He got up advanced towards Malachite, any bullets that flew too close to him melted in the air.

"Hargh!" A demented humanoid leapt at him with a knife only to be incinerated to ashes "Malachite, I assume?" The two men stared down at each other and the next thing he knew Malachite went out the building via the roof and landed with a horrible thud.

"Damn, what a punch!" Malachite got up just in time to see Jacob walk through the building wall "That isn't right." He said to himself when a piece of rubble smashed on Jacob's head but reacted as if nothing happened.

"Shall we dance lad?" He cracked his knuckles

"Fine by me!"

Farlen roared as he smashed his head against one of the STAT members killing him in the process, as more people tried to subdue him, he simply swatted them aside.

"Dam, he's good." One of the STAT members readied a grenade but suddenly collapsed to the floor. The other members collapsed too unaware of what happened.

"What on earth?" Farlen saw a man dressed like Malachite advance towards him "Who are you?"

"Your executioner, soul eater." He adjusted his goggles covering his eyes and grinned a sinister grin "Soul eaters like you shouldn't even be allowed in hell." He fired a shot from his gun to his left killing another soul eater that was in Farlen's group. "You ready?" Farlen's reply was a roar and a mad charge towards him "Pft." The man flipped over the raging bull and shot one of his horns off.

"Argh!" Farlen fell to the ground "Try this!" He dug his hands in to the ground and hurled a piece of earth at him, without effort he smashed the rock with a few shots

"Custom made hand guns. Enough to stop a tank and even more" He smirked

"I'll use my earth skills then, I'll…." A gun was jabbed at the back of his head

"Earth skills are powerful but slow…what happens if you run into a wind skill user, eh?" He pulls the trigger "You get screwed." he looked over his fading corpse

"Farlen!" A soul eater shouted but he too faded as a bullet went through him

"I hate all soul eaters." The man reloaded his gun and in a matter of seconds shot every criminal/soul eater in the building

The two fire soul masters stopped briefly from their fight both knew something was wrong.

"It's too quiet." Malachite said

"Agree." The two never took their eyes off each other. They were about to finish each other off quickly when someone interrupted them.

"Hey there!" The mysterious gunman stepped out of the hole in the wall made by Jacob earlier

"Zephyr!" Malachite shouted "Great, you're my back up, I need help!"

"About that" Zephyr appeared behind Malachite and held a gun to his head

"The hell?" Malachite couldn't free himself from his grip.

"Captain McDowell. Drop your weapons, otherwise I'll shoot him." Malachite's eyes widened

"What type of joke is this?"

"Go on." Jacob pointed his own gun at them "It'll save me a bullet."

"What type of cop are you!" Malachite screamed. The two looked on at each other neither giving ground.

"You haven't changed, Jacob."

"Nor have you…Edison."

End of chapter 14

AN: There I sat in front of the computer monitor for 6 hours to get this done, with only a break to eat. It's not much but I think it'll keep you lot happy….for now anyway and it's to bring up my skills again. Well, until next time (not soon mind you) bye!


End file.
